The last dance topped with sadness
by Kiharu.Lovely
Summary: Kuroo y Oikawa terminan por vivir juntos. Mientras intentan llevar una buena relación, van dándose cuenta de lo patéticos que son con respecto al amor. [OiIwa] [KurooTsukki] [BL]
1. D is for dangerous

**The last dance topped with sadness**

 **Capítulo 1. D is for dangerous.**

 _D is for delightful._

 _And try and keep your trousers on._

A Tetsuro Kuroo no le hacía ninguna gracia. Podía haberse quedado sin piso por culpa del idiota de Kenma, pero eso aún podía soportarlo; bien sabía él que las cosas no duraban para siempre y que, tarde o temprano, la relación terminaría. Lo que le molestaba, más que el haber roto, era el hecho no haber encontrado ningún piso barato para él solo, como cuando había encontrado uno muy barato para vivir con Kenma. No le había quedado nada más que compartir un piso con alguien a quien no conocía.

Las cosas habían pasado más o menos así: Kuroo se había graduado hacía ya más de ocho meses. Sin que se lo propusieran, la universidad que había elegido no quedaba muy lejos de Nekoma. Kenma seguía en la preparatoria, en el último año y Kuroo había entrado a psicología; como eran amigos desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, Kenma Kozume le propuso que vivieran juntos. Lo hizo en una cafetería, un martes por la tarde. Había bajado su _Nintendo DS_ y había clavado los ojos en el excapitán del equipo y entonces le comentó —porque no podía decirse de otra forma— que llevaba tiempo sintiéndose _como_ enamorado de él. Kuroo, atragantándose con el sándwich que había pedido, le preguntó si podía repetir aquello. Kenma lo hizo, le dijo que podían irse a vivir juntos y salir, como pareja. Tetsuro no podía creer ni una sola palabra de lo que el otro le decía. Nunca en su vida se había esperado que el rubio le declarara aquellos sentimientos y que tuviera tanta iniciativa como para iniciar una relación; además, Kenma básicamente esperaba a que el otro no tuviera ninguna replica o eso parecía. Kuroo se disculpó y le dijo que tenía que ir a _mear_ , para que la cosa sonara más natural y no como que estaba más nervioso que el enano de Karasuno antes de un partido. Una vez en el baño, con la poca estabilidad que le quedaba en la cabeza, telefoneó a Akaashi encontrándose con que Bokuto le cogía la llamada. Como estaba preparado para soltarle todo de sopetón a Akaashi, cuando Bokuto le respondió con un "venga, hombre, que se les notaba, enhorabuena" casi se fue para atrás. ¿Que se _les_ notaba? _¡No me hagas reír!_ Al darse cuenta del interlocutor, tuvo que explicarle con sencillez qué inseguridades lo asaltaban. Que eran mejores amigos desde hace años, que no sabía cómo se sentía, es decir, que él no sentía que correspondiera a los sentimientos de Kenma de manera adecuada. Que no sabría qué o cuándo hacer esto y lo otro y que en realidad, se sentiría como un barco sin rumbo. Bokuto le dijo que no se preocupara, que seguro todo iba a estar bien, pero él no podía fiarse de ese consejo, porque para Bokuto _todo siempre iba a estar bien._ Al final, Akaashi sí se puso en la línea y como si no le importase, comentó que si no salían bien las cosas, ellos dos tenían confianza suficiente como para seguir siendo amigos.

Y justo había sido de esa manera: Kuroo acabó accediendo. Buscó un piso rentable y cerca de ambas escuelas; los padres de Kenma estuvieron de acuerdo, sin saber que ellos dos formaban una pareja. A ambos les quedaba igual de lejos, pero tenían un despertador que no solía fallar —que se quedó Kuroo— y una buena disciplina. Al principio, Kenma actuaba como siempre, por lo que el otro decidió no preocuparse de más. Comían tres veces al día, se lavaban los dientes, fregaban los platos, tendían la cama. Una vez a la semana, Kuroo, barría, limpiaba y hacía la colada. Los deberes y los exámenes los pasaban sin por menores, porque la casa era tranquila y ninguno de los dos hacía mucho ruido. De vez en cuando, eso sí, Kenma se quedaba muy cerca de Kuroo y le sujetaba la mano, mientras le respondía mensajes a Hinata, según lo que el otro podía ver. La relación fue progresando poco a poco, hasta que al tercer mes de vivir juntos se pudieron besar y tocar. A Kuroo le maravillaba aquello, puesto que su mejor amigo siempre había sido bastante reservado y nunca pensó que fuera a tener alguna clase de libido por alguien. Kenma sabía que Tetsuro era bisexual, pero él nunca se declaró de alguna manera. Tampoco era que importara mucho. Pero cuando lograron besarse, Kuroo decidió que no tenían química. Que era excitante, sí, lo era, pero no sentía chispas ni nada por el estilo. Tan sólo estaba _bien._ No era consciente si Kozume lo sabía, pero a él le molestaba un poco haberse dado cuenta de ello. Incluso así, pudo acostarse con él, hacerle mimos y todo. No se detuvo, aunque aquello le sabía mal. No obstante, un buen día, previos a la navidad, Kenma le soltó que sabía que a él le seguía gustando ese _cuatro ojos_ y luego, agregó que también se había enamorado de alguien más. Y sí, a Kuroo le gustaba alguien más, pero como sabía que no pasaría nada, no había hablado del asunto en mucho tiempo. Lo otro no se lo esperaba, es decir, ¿Kenma fijándose en alguien? Sin embargo, le dijo que estaba bien, que separarse para él no era ningún problema. Decidieron que dejarían de vivir juntos, y perdiendo en un piedra, papel o tijeras, fue el más alto quien acabó por tomar sus cosas y marcharse. _A veces así son las cosas,_ pensó mientras empacaba el despertador.

Hacía unos días, había hallado un lugar cerca de su universidad. Era un piso compartido, lo cual no entraba exactamente en sus planes, pero el precio entraba más que bien en su presupuesto. Así que le envió mails al residente de ahí y en nochebuena cargó todo lo que tenía y se mudó. En el camino, mientras veía nevar, recordó cómo a Kenma se le habían aguado un poco los ojos al verlo marcharse, pero en ese mismo momento habían quedado de verse la próxima semana, para comer un helado en año nuevo, en la heladería que les quedaba cerca de donde habían estado viviendo. Las cosas estaban bien entre ellos dos, la relación nunca se habían encendido, por lo que nunca se apagó. Kuroo se preguntó quién era la nueva persona en la cabeza de su amigo, pero decidió no indagar demasiado, para no sentirse herido. También analizó la posibilidad de ir a hacerles una visita a Akaashi y a Bokuto, pero desistió, pensando en que harían demasiadas preguntas —Bokuto— y él, por el momento, no tenía mucho ánimo para responder.

El señor de la inmobiliaria, que le ayudó a llevar sus cosas, cobró sus honorarios tan pronto le dejó a Kuroo todas las cajas frente al nuevo departamento. Había sido un alivio que le ayudara porque, pese a no llevar tantas cosas, el edificio de departamentos tipo hormiguero era alto y le había tocado en la planta once. Al menos hay ascensor, se dijo, pensando en lo desgastante que era subir todas esas escaleras incluso a su edad. Luego, sintiéndose más positivo, vio que era un lugar agradable, con buena iluminación y sin frío; las paredes tenían un color crema bastante cálido. El piso del pasillo estaba pulcro y el número de la puerta era visible; el portero le había saludado de buena gana cuando le dijo que ahora viviría ahí. Debajo del número había un sitio para la placa en donde decía el nombre del habitante, pero estaba vacío. Tetsuro tocó el timbre, rezando porque no fuera un imbécil con quien le tocaba vivir, recriminándose una y otra vez que había debido preguntar el nombre del chico antes de presentarse como un tonto sin siquiera saber eso. No obstante, y para su mala o buena fortuna, la puerta no se abrió en un minuto luego de oír el timbre sonar. Lo volvió a intentar, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Buscó su celular, pues en un mail que había recibido le mandaban el número del residente. Puesto que le urgía mudarse, le dijo que llevaría sus cosas y se conocerían. Como al fin y al cabo el contrato del lugar estaba a nombre del otro, él sólo tenía que llevar su mitad de renta. Había sido un proceso rápido. En la universidad había visto el anuncio y como era parte de la institución, supo que no sería ningún delincuente jugándole una broma. Aun así, le parecía hilarante ser tan idiota como para no preguntar el nombre y tan sólo dejarse caer ahí como un irresponsable. Justo cuando encontró el teléfono y se disponía a marcarlo, escuchó unos pasos y al elevador cerrarse.

—Oye, tú debes ser Tetsuro Kuroo, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso no jugabas voleibol? He escuchado tu nombre.

Kuroo alzó la mirada. El joven tenía un castaño cabello perfecto, una piel sin imperfecciones y era, según sus suposiciones, casi de su tamaño. Tenía las piernas ligeramente separadas y había puesto su mano izquierda en su cadera, mientras sujetaba algo en la derecha. La barbilla del muchacho se inclinaba hacia adelante, dejando ver su rostro a la luz de las lámparas del edificio. Parecía, pensó Kuroo, un tipo bastante altanero. Se reincorporó y comprobó que eran casi la misma estatura, sólo que el otro era un poco más angosto de hombros. Una vez que el castaño estuvo cerca, Kuroo pudo ver que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Rezó porque no fuera alguna clase de drogadicto que necesitaba compañero de piso para poder solventar su vicio. Deshizo de esa idea de inmediato, quizá sólo tenía los ojos irritados, no había porque ser prejuiciosos. Viéndolo con más detenimiento, comprobó que no era ninguna clase de drogadicto, o al menos no de drogas fuertes. Parecía más bien haber estado llorando, sí, seguro que era eso.

—Sí, jugaba. ¿Tú también… Umh?

—No te dije mi nombre antes: es Tooru. Perdona que no estuviera, pero fui a cambiar la placa. Mira.

Tooru mostró la placa. Tenía escrito con una caligrafía muy pulcra su apellido, una línea diagonal y luego un Oikawa. Entonces acomodó el nombre. _Tooru Oikawa._ Claro, sí. Le sonaba. Una vez habló con el capitán de Karasuno de un jugador con ese nombre, un _cabronazo_ según Daichi. Habían perdido una vez contra él, lo que tenía inquietos a los de primer año. Sí, se acordaba de eso. No se había encontrado antes con él, pero de nombre, sí que lo conocía.

—Mucho gusto —respondió. En realidad tenía mucho que preguntar o qué decir, después de todo, iban a estar viviendo juntos. A Tooru parecía no importarle, porque pasó por un lado de las cajas y colgó el letrero—. Oye, ¿qué tal si…?

— ¿Se ve mono, no? Estuve viviendo con un amigo por un tiempo, pero se fue. Tuve que modificar la placa, aunque pensé que regresaría antes de que llegaras. Era una sorpresa de bienvenida. En fin, pasa, pasa, te enseñaré dónde es tu cuarto.

Oikawa no había dejado de sonreír durante ese tiempo. Su sonrisa era, a toda costa, cordial y fingida. Lo notó porque no subía hasta sus ojos, que le mantenían fija la mirada. Kuroo reflexionó sobre ello al empezar a cargar sus cajas adentro, una vez la puerta se abrió. Pudiera ser que el otro hubiera tenido un mal día y él, en día festivo, llegara a incordiar a casa. Luego se puso a vagar en el sentimiento de que sus padres estaban de viaje, por lo que tendría que pasar la navidad con su nuevo compañero, incluso sin conocerse. Le supo mal haberse precipitado a las cosas, bien pudo haberse ido al iniciar el año, pero no. Ahí estaba, molestado el día de ese hombre que no dejaba de sonreír y que buena fama no tenía, al menos no cuando aún estaban en la preparatoria. Cargó con dos cajas y lo siguió. Oikawa viajó desde el recibidor a la pequeña cocina comedor, en dónde había trastes sin lavar y una mesa con dos sillas de diferente tipo; a la derecha de la misma se encontraba un sofá cama y una mesita pequeña, donde había bastantes latas de cerveza vacías, que en la leve percepción de Kuroo, apestaban. El pasillo era estrecho, éste se extendía desde el recibidor. Justo al fondo, había una puerta y en ambos lados de la misma, dos puertas más. La casa no era muy grande pero tampoco tan pequeña.

—La puerta de en medio es el baño —Oikawa la abrió y dejó ver una tina donde Kuroo concluyó, no cabía de manera cómoda. La regadera, el inodoro, el lavamanos y una toalla tirada a un lado del cesto de ropa sucia, o suponía que para eso lo usaban. No veía por ninguna parte el papel de baño o el cesto de papeles para el baño. Omitió ese asunto. El inquilino había cerrado la puerta y luego se giró hacia él—. La puerta de la derecha es tuya, mi habitación es esta, la de la izquierda. Siéntete libre de ir y venir por toda la casa. Ahora, pásate, porque quiero ayudarte con tus cosas.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto, metió a Kuroo dentro y él salió. Kuroo vio la cama individual en medio de la habitación y pegada a la pared, y un clóset que no tenía las puertas que parecía un poco empolvado. Algo era algo, pensó. Había una mesa y una silla, que bien se podrían usar de escritorio. Él llevaba sábanas, ropa, zapatos, y otras cosas que se había hecho, como libros, CD, etc., y por supuesto, el despertador que era de tanta ayuda para él, pues siempre había tenido mañanas difíciles. Dejó las cajas a un lado de la cama, luego vio como Oikawa entraba con más cajas y fue a ayudar. No eran más de seis cajas, así que luego de un último viaje, pudo estarse en paz en el cuarto, con Oikawa, que sólo lo miraba de arriba abajo.

—Bueno, quizá deba ordenar…

—¿Te ayudo?

—No, gracias. Estoy bien. ¿No saldrás? ¿Con tus padres, novia, o algo…?

Oikawa dudó unos momentos. Su sonrisa tembló por segundos, pero luego recobró la compostura, cruzándose de brazos.

—Hace poco tenía planes para hoy, pero se han deshecho. Voy a quedarme, así que si no te importa, te ayudaré.

—Uh —Kuroo pensó un momento sobre eso. Luego, cavilando un par de cosas, creyó que era una buena oportunidad para conocer al otro—. ¿Qué te parece si pongo las sábanas y después hago lo demás? Estamos de vacaciones; a fin de cuentas, no es urgente. Además es navidad, bueno, ya casi. Mis padres están de viaje y me apetece comer algo, lo que sea mientras que esté caliente. ¿A ti no?

—Pues la verdad es que sí.

—Entonces… Voy a hacer la cama y después de eso vamos a la tienda de veinticuatro horas, ¿vale?

—Seguro.

Oikawa se fue de la habitación, seguramente a ponerse un suéter o algo, pensó Kuroo. Desde que lo vio lo asoció con la clase de niños bonitos que a las chicas les gusta tanto. La clase de tío atractivo que siempre sonríe para ti y te hace sentir como que la primavera ya llegó, incluso aunque estés enfriándote por la nieve. Esa impresión le había dado Tooru Oikawa. Recordaba las palabras de Daichi y de lo que había dicho el enano sobre ese primer partido que habían tenido con ellos, justo antes de la interhigh. No sabía muy bien cómo relacionar esa cara amable y ensayada con ese hombre tan calculador que le habían descrito. Es más, hasta parecía doloroso mirarlo sin una sonrisa, porque daba la sensación de que debías corresponderle. En fin, Kuroo no iba a romperse la cabeza con eso, no era su estilo pensar tanto tiempo en lo mismo. Ya vería qué hacer para cenar y qué hacer para conversar con el otro. A fin de cuentas, le había dejado vivir ahí, con él, mudándose en pleno día festivo. No tenía por qué ser justo como lo describían los de Karasuno. Hasta podría ser buena persona. Sólo había que ser positivos, claro. Muy positivos.

La verdad, Kuroo tan sólo quería ser mimado por una chica, por Kenma o por Kei Tsukishima. Pero a esas alturas del partido, hasta Buda sonaba más probable para el trabajo que aquellas tres posibilidades.

Una vez con la cama más acomodada, recorrió todas sus cajas para dejarlas del lado del escritorio, haciendo que no se viera tan desordenado el asunto. Buscó en una de sus cajas y sacó un suéter que era muy útil para esas fechas. Tocó los bolsillos de su pantalón, sopesando llevar la cartera y el móvil. Luego, abrió la puerta y fue en busca de su nuevo compañero de piso. Lo encontró en la cocina, tomando un vaso de agua. El castaño lo miró, alzó las cejas y sonrió. Kuroo esperó a que terminara de beber. Como había sospechado, se había puesto un abrigo que se veía grueso y pesado a leguas. Quizá se viera pesado porque Oikawa lucía delgado y frágil, razón más por la que le resultaba extraño pensar en él como un _cabronazo._ Afuera estaba nevando, sí, pero él no tenía tanto frío. Además la casa tenía calefactor y no era necesario estar tan abrigados. Lo dejó ser, estaba cansado.

—¿Vamos? —Preguntó al tiempo que depositó su vaso usado.

—Sí.

Ambos salieron del departamento. Tooru cerró la puerta con llave, diciéndole al otro que pasado mañana irían a sacarle una copia para que él pudiera ir y venir a placer, porque la otra, al parecer, se había perdido. Casi al tiempo de acabar de decir aquello se rió y confesó que quizá el inquilino anterior se la había llevado. Subieron al elevador, zanjando el asunto. Mientras escuchaban esa cancioncilla tenue que daba el altavoz, Oikawa fue balanceándose de un lado a otro, como si estuviera solo y fuera un chiquillo. Parecía feliz. Una vez las puertas se abrieron, recorrieron la zona de entrada del edificio, despidieron al portero que alegaba irse temprano por las fechas y salieron a la calle nevada. Eran las seis de la tarde y la nieve no paraba desde mediodía. No sabían a cuántos grados estaban; no pudieron hacer nada más que meter más sus manos a sus bolsillos del pantalón. Oikawa tenía una bufanda, así que la subió más. Kuroo apenas podía verle los ojos entre su flequillo largo y su bufanda roja. Caminaban lento y congelándose, hasta que pudieron arribar al konbini. Como Tooru estaba temblando y parecía que se movía como un robot, el más alto fue rápido a darle una ojeada a tienda, para ver qué encontraba.

—Oye, hay pastel de fresas, ¿está bien llevar alguno? No es de pastelería, pero tampoco se ve malo, ¿qué opinas?

Oikawa fue para ver el pastel y luego dijo que estaba bien. Después tomaron dos paquetes de seis latas de cerveza cada uno. Escogieron dos marcas distintas según su preferencia, y las llevaron en una canastilla que habían conseguido en un pasillo. La tienda estaba desierta, así que podían tardar lo que quisieran escogiendo sin interrupciones.

—¿No deberíamos pedir pollo estilo Kentucky?

—¿Pollo…? ¡Ah! ¿Te apetece? ¿Lo llevan hasta el domicilio?

—Bueno, de eso no sé. Pero es muy tradicional y yo nunca lo he comido. Iwa-chan siempre quería comer…

Oikawa dejó de mirar a Kuroo. Es decir, sus ojos estaban dirigidos a él, pero su mirada se había vaciado por completo. Al ver el trance del otro y sin deseos de preguntar quién diablos era ese tal Iwa-chan, buscó en su teléfono celular el número del pollo frito que frecuentaba con Bokuto y Akaashi, encontrándose que hasta las ocho de la noche podían llevárselos hasta casa. Kuroo pidió una cubeta de pollo y algo de puré de papa; tuvo que preguntarle la dirección a Oikawa, que entre risas sin explicación se la dijo. Él no era muy fan de eso, pero podía comerse cualquier cosa mientras estuviera caliente. Había sido un día duro y lo mejor era el alcohol, la comida y el postre. Y ya lo tenían todo. Se dirigió a las cajas y notó que Tooru lo seguía, más atento; le comentó que el pollo no tardaría demasiado. Oikawa se disculpó repetidas veces por quedarse en las nubes y pagó la cerveza y el pastel. Kuroo dijo que él pagaría el pollo.

* * *

—A ti te da mucho frío, ¿eh?

—Sí, así parece. Antes, en el instituto, casi siempre podía llevarlo bien. Hacía mucho ejercicio, ya sabes, comía mucho. Pero este semestre no he hecho nada de nada, porque tuve que entrar como ayudante de un profesor dado que justo al iniciar el semestre me quedé sin dinero, así que me conseguí esa beca y me quedé sin tiempo. Es muy duro comer poco y no estar en movimiento. Pero si no lo hiciera de esta manera, subiría de peso.

—¿A qué profesor ayudaste?

—No creo que lo conozcas. Es del departamento de administración. Me trajo como un perro todo el semestre. De aquí a allá, de allá para acá, revisando tareas, exámenes. Haciéndome ir a sus clases como asesor…

—¿Qué estudias?

—Ciencias políticas, ¿y tú?

—Suena genial. Vaya… Estoy en psicología.

—Oh, ya veo. Estas al otro lado del campus, muy lejos. La biblioteca te queda lejos también, eh… aun así has visto mi anuncio de departamentos. ¿Vas seguido a estudiar ahí?

—Pues sí. A veces me quedaba a estudiar con amigos, aunque no mucho tiempo porque Kenma acababa por llamarme para saber dónde estaba. Él aún está en preparatoria y aunque tiene que preparar sus exámenes para la universidad, parece bastante relajado. Es increíble, siempre aprueba los exámenes sin el menor esfuerzo.

—Ya veo. ¿Es tu mejor amigo?

—Sí, tenemos años conociéndonos. Lo metí a esto del voleibol.

—Sí, Iwa-chan y yo también pasamos por algo parecido. Es mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes?

Kuroo no dijo nada, apenas le dio tiempo de recordar que había escuchado ese nombre en el konbini. No se molestó en seguir la plática porque el pollo llegó en ese momento. Se sacó la cartera del pantalón y fue hasta la puerta, para pagar y luego regresar con la cubeta. Mientras esperaban, se habían tomado ya dos latas de cerveza. El pollo llegó media hora después de pedirlo y aún estaba bastante caliente. Comenzaron a comer en silencio. Oikawa parecía disfrutarlo de una manera amena. Tomaba una pieza, la mordisqueaba y luego bebía de su lata. Kuroo se dedicó a comer sólo el pollo y luego a seguir bebiendo. La plática comenzó a ser más fluida, quizá porque ya tenían el estómago lleno, o porque el alcohol ya había hecho efecto. Hablaron sobre voleibol. En qué posición jugabas, por qué ya no juegas ahora. _Habría que entrar al equipo de la universidad._ También sobre sus carreras, lo difíciles que eran a veces y lo mucho que les apasionaban. A Kuroo desde siempre le había fascinado leer y a Oikawa siempre le había interesado saber muchas cosas, así que se sentían cómodos con su elección, pese a ser estudiantes de primer año. Hablaron un poco sobre sus familias, sobre su popularidad del instituto, sobre el pollo frito y sobre que un poco de ramen para el año nuevo no sonaba nada mal.

Así se fueron tres latas de cerveza más, por parte de cada uno. Oikawa se veía radiante, justo como al inicio. Arrastraba un poco las palabras, pero cuando se había levantado al baño, parecía ir bastante en línea recta; Kuroo tenía poca resistencia al alcohol, ya se caído dos veces de la silla y con cada comentario que hacía el otro se reía, a veces muy fuerte y a veces sólo con una risa misteriosa, mientras que Tooru podía beber como un marino y tendría que ser una cantidad realmente exagerada para que en su cuerpo tuviera efecto. A Oikawa, la risa del otro le pareció en un principio bastante tétrica. Es decir, Kuroo tenía ese aspecto de ser alguien peligroso, pero ya pasado un rato no era más que un recuerdo, porque en realidad resultaba bastante divertido. Como todavía les quedaba una lata a ambos, cuando la iban a abrir, Tooru fue por el pastel, que habían puesto en el refrigerador. Al menos un espacio para la última cerveza, pensó. No lo partieron por rebanadas; con simpleza, Kuroo había decidido llevar su tenedor hacia el pastel y comenzar a comérselo así. Tooru estuvo de acuerdo, porque los únicos platos que quedaban limpios ya se habían ensuciado con el pollo. Y de hecho, antes de haber llevado el pastel, había tenido que lavar los tenedores. Una vez que el pequeño pastel de fresas había desaparecido, ambos se sintieron como que habían comido demasiado. No obstante, bebieron la última cerveza, sin decir nada.

* * *

—Oye, Tetsu-chan, ya es navidad.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? Creo que necesito vomitar.

Oikawa empezó a reírse. Ya no había más latas de cerveza llenas. Se levantó, aun entre risas y extendió sus brazos frente a Kuroo. El mentado lo miró entre perplejo y abrumado. El cabello le caía sobre un ojo, así que no se podía ver bien cómo era el conjunto de su expresión. Era el cabello más negro que hubiera visto Tooru en toda su vida, más que el de Iwaizumi. Le gustaba. Era muy liso, tanto que parecía que el otro se ponía mucha laca para peinárselo, o al menos spray; fijándose bien, no parecía llevar ni una cosa ni otra, por lo que concluyó que era un peinado rebelde, pero natural. Pensó que si Kuroo se bañara todo su cabello se caería y ya no parecería tan mal tipo, quizá incluso luciera como alguien sin atractivo alguno. Seguía con los brazos abiertos pero el otro no parecía entender nada de nada. Toco su cabeza con suavidad y le dijo que se levantara y el excapitán de Nekoma obedeció, vacilante. Una vez de pie, atrapado entre la silla y Oikawa, sintió cómo unos brazos lo rodeaban. _Ah, un abrazo._ Escuchó cómo le susurraban un "bienvenido y feliz navidad". El aliento cálido del muchacho le había acariciado la oreja, haciendo que su corazón palpitara un poco más rápido. Kuroo lo sujetó también, devolviéndole el abrazo. Era casi de su tamaño. Ambos hombres, de más de un metro con ochenta, sujetándose de esa manera… le hacían imaginar una idea bastante tosca a Oikawa, pero no lo soltó, porque sentía como el otro iba quedándose demasiado sereno y podía caerse.

—Necesito vomitar —repitió.

—Pues ve al baño, Tetsu-chan.

—Creo que ya no puedo moverme.

—Entonces vamos al baño.

A Tetsuro Kuroo no era que le importara demasiado el respeto. Tampoco le interesaba demasiado el hecho de tener que vomitar en la primera noche que llegaba ahí, aunque se sintiera como un miserable. La verdad, tenía ganas de emborracharse desde hacía ya tiempo, pero Kenma no bebía en absoluto y las fiestas de la universidad eran arriesgar demasiado, porque al regreso, tendría que conducir o tomar algún taxi, o confiar en amigos que tampoco iban en condiciones. Así que en esas fiestas, no pasaba de una copa y tampoco se iba de inmediato, esperaba a sentirse sobrio de nuevo. No tenía muchas oportunidades, de manera que ponerse un poco mal esa noche no le dio un gran peso moral. Lo que sí pensó con detenimiento era por qué Oikawa lo estaba llamando de esa manera tan cariñosa. No era mayor que él, creía que tenían la misma edad, por los comentarios que habían intercambiado hacia algunos minutos, así que tampoco quería que usara honoríficos; no obstante le parecía raro. También los usaba así con ese tal _Iwa-chan._ Mientras pensaba acerca de ello, Oikawa ya había abierto la puerta del baño. Una vez en el baño, se planteó llamarle Tooru, quizá con eso podrían ganar confianza. Había sido depositado justo enfrente del retrete, le habían levantado la tapa y ahora podía devolver con todo gusto. Pero ya no tenía tantas ganas de regresar el pollo de hace un rato. Ahora quería saber por qué le llamaba _Tetsu-chan_ , pese a tener unas horas de conocerse. O por qué le llamaba Iwa-chan a Iwa-chan. Y quién era ese, además, como para dejar como tarado al castaño, porque se notaba que Oikawa estaba prendido de él… porque había dicho era su mejor amigo, ¿verdad? _Debe ser la persona que vivió con él antes,_ pensó.

—¿Quién es Iwa-chan, Tooru?

El nombre le sonó demasiado agradable, así que se dijo que estaba bien llamarlo así. Entendía por qué el castaño se empeñaba en decirlo de esa manera. Oikawa había abierto los ojos al escuchar su nombre de pila. No muchos le llamaban así, ni siquiera Iwa-chan. Luego pensó en que Kuroo debía estar dándole vueltas, aunque no se explicó por qué no lo había sacado al tema mientras charlaban y bebían. Él hubiera contestado, claro.

—Es mi mejor amigo, lo dije hace rato.

—Él vivía aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, se fue hace cinco días.

—Entonces por eso tenías los ojos hinchados hace rato, ¿no? Habías llorado y fuiste a cambiar la placa para distraerte. Kenma solía hacer eso. Lloraba y luego salía, porque decía que ni siquiera los videojuegos lo distraían. Era muy grave cuando ya estaba así. Yo le hice algo alguna vez y se fue a comprar tazas de porcelana para el té.

Oikawa había bajado la cabeza. Kuroo no acababa de comprender la situación, pero había hilado ideas según lo que había visto las horas que llevaba con él. No imaginó estar en lo cierto, así que lo dijo por ningún lado y sin miramientos. Mientras no recibía respuesta, se acordó de Kenma cuando descubrió que había quedado con Tsukishima y lo había besado. Esa tarde había recibido un golpe por parte de _Tsukki_ y una mirada fría de Kenma. Pero lo habían solucionado, porque los sentimientos de Kuroo no eran correspondidos y el té que compraba era muy bueno como para no beberlo en esas tazas finas. Se preguntó por qué había besado a Tsukishima si ya sabía que éste no tenía ningún interés en él. Sonrió un poco, pensando en que no se podía evitar; a él en serio le gustaba y tenía el deseo de hacerle todo tipo de cosas.

—¿Eran tazas bonitas? —preguntó al fin Oikawa, quebrando el hilo de pensamientos dolorosos a los que se dirigía Tetsuro.

—Bueno, sí. El té es té y no sabía diferente, pero uno se sentía elegante tomándoselo ahí.

—Ah.

Kuroo había estado mirando la cara de Oikawa, que se había alzado, mostrando una sonrisa. No la distinguía bien. Creía que lloraba o al menos eso quiso pensar, porque el ambiente se había ido a ese lado. La luz estaba apagada y tampoco tenía tanta fuerza como para poder levantarse y prenderla para memorizar la expresión de Tooru. Quería ver si lucía tan afligido como su respuesta. No obstante, sintió cómo la mano del castaño le acarició la cabeza, luego la nuca y al final, la espalda. Quizá esperando a que vomitara o algo, pero no podía evitar pensar en que tenía una mirada demasiado atormentada y entonces, quiso besarlo. Porque a Kuroo le gustaban las caras llorosas, enfadadas, o emocionadas. A Tetsuro Kuroo le gustaba ver las emociones reflejadas en las expresiones faciales, como en aquella ocasión en que provocó a Tsukishima.

Kuroo pensó sobre ello durante un corto tiempo, mirando el agua del váter. Su tipo de hombres eran más bien callados, amables trasparentes y honestos, como _Tsukki._ No le gustaban demasiado los tipos guaperas que iban por ahí sonriéndole a todo el mundo y tomándose una confianza descomunal en poco tiempo. De hecho, los tipos así, le fastidiaban un poco. Tooru no había hecho nada mal hasta ahora, sin embargo le molestaba un poco esa expresión tan abatida que había puesto después de preguntarle por sus planes navideños… Y no por haberla puesto, sino porque esa expresión había durado segundos y luego se había recompuesto, mirándolo contento. Es decir, ¿qué era? ¿Un masoquista? No lo entendía bien, pero tampoco sentía desagrado por él. _En efecto_ , se dijo, _aunque sea una excepción a mi tipo_ , _quiero besarlo. Necesito besarlo._ Y es más que nada porque, cuando uno rompe con alguien o te rechazan, cualquiera es bueno. _Cualquiera sirve._

No perdió tiempo. Se sujetó de la taza de baño y chocó sus labios con el otro. Lo hizo violento y sin tocarlo porque siempre podían decirle que las cosas no eran así. El problema es que, Tooru lo recibió con gusto, pensando en un sinfín de cosas que no había hecho en cinco días por culpa del _imbécil ese._ Sujetó a Kuroo del cuello y movió un poco sus labios. Kuroo sintió cómo el estómago borboteaba de alegría, cosa que nunca sintió con Kenma y tampoco con Kei, aunque con el chico de las gafas las cosas habían sido diferentes; el miedo al rechazo no había dejado que lo gozara, además de que su inconsciencia lo había llevado al fracaso. El contacto se acabó cuanto Tetsuro empujó a Tooru para devolver hasta su alma.

* * *

A Tooru Oikawa no lo habían botado como a Kuroo. Había sido, en efecto, mucho más dramático, como todo lo que lo envolvía a él. Pero básicamente se reducía a un "estás saliendo con alguien que me interesa". Lo habían dejado de la noche a la mañana, y en un descuido de inconsciencia, había hablado con la gente de la biblioteca y le habían dejado pegar su anuncio en el tablero de los anuncios de departamento o libros usados a la venta. Había pescado a alguien rápido, así que se sentía afortunado. Había pasado todo el día llorando luego de que Hajime Iwaizumi hubiera cruzado la puerta para marcharse, llevándose todas sus cosas. Se había llevado hasta el despertador, como Kuroo. Se sentía abatido, solo, sin dónde ir. Necesitaba pagar la renta en seis días y no tenía todo el dinero. Tampoco quiso comer. Se sintió miserable, más de lo que ya lo era cuando su mejor amigo estaba ahí. Pero fue a pegar el anuncio para luego encerrarse a tomar cerveza tras cerveza. Por más que lo intentó, no logró embriagarse. No comió más que cereal dos veces y mientras lo hizo, pensó en qué haría si lo sacaban del departamento. No tenía idea de a dónde ir. Quizá la madre de Tobio, a quien conoció en la secundaria, le dejaría quedarse con ellos unos días. Aunque tampoco era que Tobio fuera a querer. Podría irse con alguna de sus exnovias o cualquier amigo. Tenía el número de muchas personas, pero se sentía mal de hacerlo, no quería ser una carga para nadie. Estaba muriéndose de frío y soledad e incluso estaba por recurrir al compañero de clase de farmacología —a quien conocía gracias a Iwaizumi— que seguro tendría algo bueno que lo hiciera dejar de pensar. Al final, justo antes de recurrir a comprimidos, Kuroo mandó un mail y Oikawa pensó que era un ángel salvador. Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que concluyó que el otro también estaba huyendo. Se había cobijado en el sofá de la estancia con una cobija ligera, agradeciendo el aire acondicionado; de lo contario, quizá ya tendría hipertermia. La cabeza le dolía. Había salido por otro paquete de cervezas. Ya no recordaba bien cuándo era que llegaba el compañero de piso, por lo que se dijo que al día siguiente iría a cambiar la placa. Así lo había hecho. Y cuando volvió, Tetsuro Kuroo estaba frente a él, con toda su solemnidad. Con esa cara de desgracia y fastidio, con esa ropa abrigadora y su cabello peinado con un propósito bastante inusual, según él. Parecía estar de mal humor, al menos un poco. Le sonrió y al final, entre esto y lo otro, estaba comiendo pollo frito con su nuevo compañero. No estaba nada mal. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos, pero la comida caía como el más celestial banquete. Tenía demasiada hambre, pero no tenía ganas de comer solo. Imaginó que algunas cosas ya debían de haberse pasado de la fecha de caducidad, incluso aunque siguieran en el frigorífico. La leche, por ejemplo. No importaba, ahora tendría con qué distraerse. Después de no conseguir embriagarse, de nuevo, vio como Tetsuro estaba ya muy borracho.

Y se habían besado.

Se revolvió en la cama con intranquilidad. Era cierto que Kuroo era un tipo demasiado atractivo y le gustaba. Desde que lo vio sintió esa atracción, sin embargo había un abismo entre la atracción y el hecho de que se hubieran besado apenas unas horas de conocerse. No era la primera vez que le sucedía a Oikawa, de hecho era un maestro de acostones de buenas a primeras y de esos que nunca más en la vida te los vuelves a encontrar (porque decides no llamarles nunca). Así era él y le gustaba, porque de la variedad nacía la belleza de la vida. Pero Kuroo era su maldito compañero de piso y lo vería en unos minutos. Agradecía a todas las deidades que cuando lo fue a acostar el pelinegro ya iba más dormido que qué cosa. Había escuchado cómo roncaba desde su habitación. Iwaizumi también roncaba, aunque mucho menos que Kuroo. Kuroo había dejado de roncar después de una hora, no sabía por qué. Quizá cuando su sueño era más profundo, los ronquidos cesaban.

Pronto, sin dejar de darle vueltas a qué haría si el otro se acordaba y se formaba un ambiente incómodo incluso después de haberse conocido hacía poco, empezó a oler tocino. Se enfundó con una cobija sobre el pijama, pasó a orinar al baño y se acercó temeroso a la cocina. Kuroo estaba dándole la espalda, pues estaba haciendo algo en la estufa. No quería saludar, de hecho sólo quería morirse. ¿Cómo había podido corresponderle el beso? Era un poco estúpido, eso ya lo sabía, pero también tenía que ponerse límites. No podía ligarse a cualquier cosa con piernas, ya se lo habían dicho. Luego acabaría pescando una enfermedad de esas donde se te gangrenan las partes, le habían comentado en un club nocturno que frecuentaba.

—No te quedes ahí parado, Tooru. Lava unos platos para servir la comida… Porque ya me di cuenta de que no hay platos limpios.

La voz había sonado clara, como una orden. No sonaba molesto. Oikawa se acercó y se puso a fregar dos platos, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Kuroo tampoco se había molestado en voltear, porque de lo contrario, se dijo, se le iban a quemar los panqueques o el tocino.

—¿Qué rayos has estado haciendo este tiempo? —dijo, siguiendo con su cocina. Oikawa levantó la mirada, para verlo y sonreírle, como excusándose. Tetsuro volteó a verlo, pero sólo rápidamente, para luego concentrarse en la comida—. No hay platos, tampoco había ibuprofeno. La leche ya estaba mala y todas tus latas de cerveza están haciendo que todo el apartamento apeste. Sé que no debería decirlo, digo, acabo de llegar… Pero ya sabes, es un poco… Lo siento, mi cabeza no se siente bien.

—Hoy deberíamos limpiar. Bueno, yo limpio y tu acomodas tus cosas, ¿qué te parece, Tetsu—chan?

—Uh, vale. Tengo algo de resaca.

—Puedo conseguir medicamento.

—No, hace un momento ya fui yo. Espero que te gusten los panqueques con tocino, porque con esto amanecí de ganas. Lo siento, no te pregunté. Pensé que estarías dormido.

Oikawa se preguntó cuándo había ido al konbini, si él se había pasado gran parte de la noche despierto. Luego, cuando limpió los platos y se los pasó a Kuroo, se dio cuenta de que el único que parecía incómodo era él, así que pasó de largo. Seguro que ni siquiera recordaba que se habían besado; a fin de cuentas, estaba muy borracho. Sonrió, diciéndole que podía preparar leche con chocolate, dado que se fijó que había un litro nuevo de leche. Kuroo le dijo que estaba bien. Sirvieron los platos con el pan y el tocino y se sentaron a comer, bebiéndose de a poco, la leche caliente sabor a cocoa. A Kuroo le encantaba la leche de esa manera así que desayunó con mucho agrado, intentando dejar de pensar en que a Oikawa algo le pasaba y preguntárselo iba a ser muy descortés.

—Lamento lo de ayer —dijo, de pronto—. Soy bastante malo bebiendo. Quizá es porque no lo hago a menudo, pero bueno… Lo necesitaba. Es un alivio.

—¿Tú crees? Creo que fue genial. El pollo estaba bueno, ¿no?

—Sí. Por cierto, lamento lo que pasó en el baño. No era mi intención pero el instinto me ganó.

Oikawa enroscó los dedos de los pies, nervioso. Cerró los ojos, sonriendo y negando, como restándole importancia.

—A todos nos pasa que a veces tenemos que vomitar, así que está bien.

—No, hombre, eso no. El beso. Joder, que me da vergüenza. Lamento mucho besarte sin tu consentimiento, es la primera vez que me pasa.

—Ah, uh, no pasa nada.

—¿Tú no serás gay, verdad?

—No, no soy gay, Tetsu-chan.

A Tooru casi le da un ataque de nervios esa mirada penetrante. Kuroo era _demasiado_ directo. A diferencia de Iwaizumi, pensó, que regularmente le daba vueltas a las cosas, excepto cuando ya está muy jodido el asunto. No, Tetsuro se iba de lengua, parecía que no le importaba si estaba bien o no lo que decía, lo decía con simpleza, como si le hablara del clima. No parecía tener pelos en la lengua, fuera algo positivo o no. Vaya, pensó. Menudo nuevo compañero de piso. Además, su voz sonaba grave y agresiva, aunque su expresión fuera tranquila y amable. Sintió un poco de temor.

—Mira, Tooru, a mí no es que me vayan los tíos. También me gustan las tetas, ¿sabes? Son preciosas. Pero está bien, nunca lo he intentado así de buenas a primeras, esto de tener un compañero de... de aliviar tensiones. Con Kenma no lo hacía mucho porque, tú sabes, él siempre estaba jugando con algo y yo quedaba en segundo plano. Pero a mí no me importa, está bien si tú quieres. Daré lo mejor de mí. Llevémonos bien.

La oferta era tentadora, los panqueques estaban tan bien hechos que le daban ganas de llorar. ¿Desde cuándo no tenía un desayuno así de bueno? Pasó de la última frase de Kuroo, acordándose de su vasto conocimiento acerca de los signos zodiacales. Tomó leche y luego lo soltó.

—Oye, Tetsu-chan, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—En noviembre.

—Un escorpio. Menuda suerte. Y un escorpio a toda regla.

—No me irás a decir que te crees todo eso de los horóscopos.

—¿Alguna vez has leído de eso? Hay que mirarte tan sólo un poco para deducirlo. Ayer debías estar cansado, porque hoy pareces renovado y diferente.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, creo que sí. Mira, como sea. Hoy vamos a limpiar esta casa, ¿vale?

—Seguro que sí.

Tetsuro era así. Seco, directo, a lo que iba. No se andaba con rodeos. Si bien era alguien paciente, él tendía a decir las cosas sin importarle si se estaba pasando de la raya, pero solía escuchar las historias de los demás como vinieran, incluso si eso significaba ponerle atención a cosas que no valían la pena. Oikawa era más bien alguien que se insinuaba siendo sensual, o la clase de persona que te enredan con sus juegos de palabras. Era duro, más que Tetsuro, pero nunca mostraba ese lado a las personas con las que sólo se divertía.

Pero él notaba algo en Kuroo. Algo que le decía que si seguía ahí jugueteando, iba a acabar perdiendo. Sonrió con sorna, con el sentimiento de en serio sentirse sarcástico con su propia vida. Él siempre ganaba. Era como con Tobio, tenía que dejar de ser el Oikawa que era amigo de todo el mundo. O como con Iwa-han, pero Iwa-chan era otro asunto. Tooru pensó en que quizá debía tener cuidado y no bajar la guardia o tal vez bajar por completo la guardia y confiar en ese hombre. Mientras limpiaba en navidad, pensó en ello sin llegar a una conclusión. Tampoco la necesitaba.

* * *

Año nuevo pasó sin muchos problemas. Esta vez, Kuroo no se había puesto borracho para la media noche y habían salido en búsqueda del templo más cercano para ir a ofrecer sus oraciones. Oikawa había regresado a la normalidad: comía, no tomaba cerveza diario, hacía su cama, se bañaba, hablaba con su nuevo compañero, jugaban al uno en las noches, hablaban de los partidos más emocionantes que habían jugado o habían visto. Hasta habían quedado en ir a jugar cuando la nieve se fuera. Tooru habló sobre su título de ser el mejor de los armadores y Kuroo presumió de lo bueno que era bloqueando. Se habían emocionado con ello.

Kuroo era, lejos de lo que esperaba, una persona diferente al resto de personas que conocía. Era directo, sincero, honorable. Tenía una voz preciosa —al menos así le parecía a él— y tenía buenos modales. Sabía hacer más comida que él. Se duchaba diario, siempre tenía ordenada la casa, a excepción de su cuarto, que lucía como si una bomba hubiera estallado. Era bueno haciendo la colada. Tenía una espalda varonil. Su actitud en general era demasiado viril. Cualquiera caería por ese tipo si pasaba más de una semana cerca de él. Claro que tenía sus cosas malas, como dejarse la ropa interior en la bañera, equivocarse de cepillo de dientes en ocasiones, enfadarse por cualquier tontería y tirar las cosas que había cerca cuando estaba gruñón.

Oikawa, a los ojos de Kuroo, era un tipo sensual. Atractivo, cara bonita. Engañoso, como un gato. Poco sincero en ocasiones y evasivo. Amable, tanto como una madre. Veía la parte buena de las personas y se fiaba de ellas casi al instante o así parecía. Era bromista, le agradaba a la gente y los chicos querían ser genial como él. Su cara siempre estaba pulcra, sus uñas siempre estaban mordisqueadas. A Kuroo le sorprendió encontrarse con que era el tipo de hombre que tenía problemas de ansiedad, él otro había disimulado muy bien cuando le preguntó acerca de ello. Parecía tan confiado de sí mismo que no se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en que él tendría esa clase de problemas. Tooru era bueno en todo, o en casi todo, pensó el moreno. Tenía una caligrafía muy bonita, texteaba un montón de e-mails al día y doblaba la ropa limpia con mucha simetría.

Las cosas fueron sucediendo, día tras día, sin que nada se interpusiera de camino. Como estaban de vacaciones, pudieron disfrutar tiempo de calidad. Ninguno de los dos salía a ningún lado. Al poco tiempo, Oikawa había recibido un mensaje de Iwaizumi, diciéndole que las cosas estaban bien y que luego irían por algo para comer. Kenma también hablaba por mensajes con Kuroo. Así pues, el humor de ambos había llegado a un estado ecuánime, así que no podían quejarse de nada. Tooru sabía que quizá las cosas con Iwaizumi no fueran muy bien, pero había pedido disculpas por mensaje, diciéndole que si quería regresar sería bienvenido. Conocía muy bien al otro como para saber que no sucedería, que cuando Iwaizumi se había dado cuenta de que tenía una vida sexual demasiado activa le pareció asqueroso. Más porque se le había confesado (en realidad lo había besado por impulso e Iwaizumi había pensado en que no quería convertirse en uno más de los ligues de Oikawa) y luego Iwa-chan le había escupido frases bastante hirientes.

Oikawa estaba bañándose temprano, porque le solía dar frío en la noche, así que antes de mediodía, se duchaba. Había dejado a Kuroo lavando los trastes del desayuno, así que estaba pensando en toda esa porquería sentimental mientras se daba un baño. Cundo salió, se paseó en ropa interior hasta la cocina, en búsqueda de un dulce de leche que recientemente había comprado. Aprovechó el calor de la ducha para ir por él y luego regresar a terminar de vestirse. No obstante, cuando llegó a la cocina, sintió como Tetsuro estaba en el sofá de la sala de estar. Escuchó cómo se levantó y luego, con velocidad, se metió el último dulce de leche a la boca y se lo tragó. Tetsuro había estado rondándole con anterioridad, así que pensó que se lo arrebataría. Entonces, Oikawa miró los ojos de Kuroo. Había algo en aquella mirada que le hizo quedarse quieto. En bóxers, con agua escurriéndole, sintiendo el sabor dulzón del dulce en toda su boca. Kuroo llevaba el pijama puesto, todavía. El más bajo no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Se sentía encadenado. Como cuando te descubren en la escena del crimen y de la impresión dejas de poder moverte. Así se sentía. La cabeza se le había vaciado. El abdomen lo sentía contraerse al compás de su respiración. Sentía el deseo crecer de poco en poco en su vientre. No sabía cómo era que sucedía eso. Kuroo _solamente_ estaba mirándolo. Era casi como cuando se besaron en navidad, el impulso de irse sobre el otro estaba dominándolo. Los segundos se derretían tan rápido como una paleta de hielo en pleno verano, en la playa. Oikawa ni siquiera podía imaginar hacer algo, estaba demasiado abrumado. La intensidad de la mirada del moreno le hacía sentirse inútil. Había algo asfixiante en ella. Sintió un poco de lástima por ese tal Kenma.

Tetsuro, sin romper ese intercambio de miradas, avanzó hacia el castaño. Lo tomó por los hombros y le dio un beso casto. Oikawa entonces despertó del trance, recuperando la compostura y cerrando los ojos. Pasó sus manos por el cuello de Kuroo, porque creyó que sería un beso largo y calmado, sin embargo, cuando pasó los brazos por el cuello de del más alto, éste abrió la boca y succionó sus labios, sintiendo cómo el otro empezaba a seguirle el juego. Si había algo de lo que podía jactarse Tooru Oikawa era que, cada una de las personas a las que había besado en su vida había hecho una buena crítica a la habilidad que tenía con la lengua. Estaba casi orgulloso de ello. Así que sujetó el labio de Kuroo y luego introdujo su lengua, de buenas a primeras. Al inicio, no hubo reacción. Pero luego Tetsuro sacó su lengua e invadió la cavidad ajena. Tooru había perdido a los pocos segundos y sin siquiera haber declarado guerra. El más alto deslizó sus manos hacia el torso del castaño, paseándose de un lado para otro. Tocó sus nalgas, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

—Oye, Tooru, sofá o cama.

—Cama.

Entonces, ambos fueron hacia la cama de Kuroo mientras seguían besándose. Una vez dentro, esquivando algunas cajas que seguían en el piso, Oikawa fue lanzado sin ningún cuidado hacia el colchón, con las sábanas aun por ningún lado, puesto que Tetsuro no había hecho la cama aún… pese a ser más del medio día. Oikawa se acomodó en la cama y esperó a que el otro se acercara. Por un momento, lo vio muy claro, aquella mirada que no sabía si era de desprecio o de dudas. Estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando sintió cómo una mano más grande que la suya lo hundía contra las sábanas. Quiso quejarse, porque había dolido bastante y estaba seguro que los dedos que habían apretado contra él se habían marcado, pero su boca fue invadida y su cuerpo fijado a la cama, dado que el otro se había subido sobre él y se había instalado contra sus caderas. Tooru se preguntó si debía hacer algo, pero luego sintió cómo sus manos eran apresadas sobre su cabeza mientras tanteaban su cuerpo. Deseó no haber correspondido ese beso, no estar correspondiendo el de ahora. Sin embargo, no abandonó el juego: movió las caderas. Kuroo se movió un poco y chupó su cuello, haciendo un sonido húmedo. _Eso va a dejarme una marca, joder._ Se revolvió debajo y soltó sus manos, dado que Tetsuro ya estaba ocupado haciendo otra cosa. La incomodad estaba instalándose sobre él, hasta que sintió cómo acariciaban sus genitales con suavidad. Preguntándose cómo era que alguien que había estado siendo así de tosco podía frenarse de esa manera, abrió los ojos. Se encontró con Tetsuro Kuroo cubierto con un rubor muy tenue que miraba con mucha atención su cara. Sus ojos se habían encontrado en cuanto los había abierto y lo sintió de nuevo: esa oleada de deseo que se fue a instalar en su parte baja, acabó por erguir su polla. Kuroo desvió la mirada hacia las caderas del otro, sorprendiéndose de lo que acababa de pasar. Sonrió casi con malicia y se lanzó a besarlo de nuevo. Se colocó en cuatro sobre el castaño y comenzó a rozarse con él. Tooru había dejado de pensar y estaba moviendo las caderas también. Hasta que escuchó la voz rasposa y excitada de Tetsuro.

—Así que esto era lo que escondías bajo esa sonrisa amable, Tooru. Un cuerpo de puta madre y una cooperación rápida.

Tooru se detuvo. Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose herido según analizaba sus palabras. Recordó a Iwaizumi dejándolo. Detuvo el movimiento de caderas y con fuerza empujó al más alto, dando un vuelco sobre la cama, quedando Tooru ahora sobre el moreno.

—No seas imbécil, Tetsu-chan.

Su cara se había deformado en una mueca llena de coraje. Kuroo le devolvió una sonrisa simplona y luego se encogió de hombros para luego decirle: —Mira, no me importa. Lo siento, no era dicho con mala intención. Me gustas, Tooru. Eres muy sexy. ¿No podemos continuar?

Oikawa lo vio desde arriba, con un poco de enfado. Kuroo le sonrió, como disculpándose por lo desatinado que había parecido su comentario; él, pese a entender que Oikawa era un hombre con deseos fugaces y voluntad franqueable, decidió que no le importaba. Tampoco era que fuera el amor de su vida, así que estaba bien. Tetsuro levantó su mano y tocó la mejilla de Tooru, levantándose hasta él para besarlo un poco y luego abrazarlo, intentando conseguir que el castaño se pusiera en ánimo de continuar. Dados los mimos que estaba recibiendo, no le quedó más que relajarse un poco. Ya estaba ahí, en eso, con la excitación desbordándosele. Siempre podía disfrutarlo y luego olvidarlo. Se abrazó al más alto y lo olió: su reciente sudor y el tenue aroma de su desodorante, el cual le parecía muy agresivo y viril. Sentía cómo se le había calentado todo el cuerpo, desde la punta de sus dedos del pie, hasta, incluso siendo un poco exagerado, el cabello. No sabía si por el comentario hiriente o porque en serio necesitaba follar. Se sentía electrizante. Demasiado suave de pronto y luego opresivo, como si hubiera algo muy denso sobre él. Empezó a gemir quedamente mientras se movía él sobre Kuroo, y aunque no podía sentirlo en ese momento, estaba a punto de eyacular. La lengua de Kuroo no era especialmente buena, al menos no como la de Iwaizumi (a su punto de ver e imaginar), pero podía llegar muy dentro de su boca y parecía restarle importancia al hecho de que a veces tocaban sus dientes. Cuando a Oikawa le cansaba tener la boca abierta por tanto tiempo, la cerraba y repartía besos suaves, moviendo sus labios con una sincronización que le dio miedo. Nunca nadie se había acoplado tan rápido a un ritmo que había puesto él.

Al ver la oportunidad, Kuroo lo hizo girar sobre la cama, dejándolo nuevamente abajo. Con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Kuroo, y las piernas enroscándose en las caderas del mismo, sintió que se venía. Dejó de moverse, sintiendo cómo se mojaba por dentro de los calzoncillos. Kuroo siguió frotándose haciendo que Oikawa tuviera un orgasmo muy sensible, intentando no dejar que su voz sonara demasiado. Tetsuro terminó tiempo después, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

La cara que pone cuando se viene, pensó Tooru, es muy erótica. Estaba seguro de que Tetsuro no lo había visto a él porque se había entretenido mordisqueando su clavícula cuando eso había pasado, pero a él también le habían dicho que ponía una buena cara cuando eyaculaba. Nunca se había visto, sin embargo no dudaba de ello. En ese momento, luego de que la respiración del excapitán de Nekoma se había hecho más tranquila, sin haber dejado de mirarse, se quitó de encima. Oikawa pensó que se iría, pero sólo se acostó a su lado. No sabía qué decirle… Decir algo como _bueno, venga, hombre, no es para tanto, vayamos a comprarnos una pizza, que ya me empezó a dar hambre_ no sonaba razonable. Lo cierto era que sí tenía hambre. Tetsuro, por otro lado, mirando el techo y sin siquiera saber si debía moverse o no, quiso alcanzar la mano de Oikawa. Cuando la tomó, el otro volteó. Oikawa recordó que le había dicho que le gustaba. Él estaba bastante acostumbrado a escuchar eso mientras follaba con alguien.

—Umh, ¿lo… lo siento? —pronunció en un tono de voz bajito. Oikawa apenas lo escuchó. Pudo sentir cómo se sonrojaba. ¿Por qué Kuroo no simplemente se levantaba y pedía una pizza? Joder. Tooru parpadeó avergonzado mientras le devolvía la mirada.

—Sólo olvídalo. Ya sé que soy un poco…

—Joder, es que quiero tener sexo contigo, Tooru.

—¿Te estás disculpando por eso? Eres un idiota.

—Mira, me gustas, ya te lo dije. Y lo siento, ya vamos a entrar a clases y ahora tienes un chupetón. Y por lo que dije, si te hace sentir mejor, lo siento. Yo sólo pretendía hacerte saber que eres muy sensual, que puedes hacer cualquier tipo de cosa porque eso me dijo tu mirada. Joder, es que me miraste tan… ¡Tienes toda la culpa!

—¡Pero fíjate en lo que dices, Tetsu-chan! —Oikawa había oído sus palabras con atención, apenas creyéndose todo aquello. Pero ya no se sentía enfadado. Kuroo lucía muy contento y seguro que no le había querido decir que era un cualquiera, lo malinterpretó. Porque Kuroo no era grosero, y tenía consciencia de eso—. ¡Tú fuiste el que se lanzó sobre mí! ¿Y cómo que un chupetón? No juegues, es tú culpa. Maldita sea. Ya no tengo ropa interior limpia, apenas iba a llevar a lavar y ahora estos bóxers están sucios y tú sólo puedes decir que quieres follarme y…

—¿Tú no quieres?

Oikawa no respondió a ello. La mirada que había puesto Tetsuro había hecho que se empalmara de nuevo, así que se levantó pronto de la cama y, apuntándole con la mano derecha, le dijo que se iba a bañar de nuevo, que pidiera algo de comer. Kuroo sonrió, diciéndole que sí.

* * *

 **Yo! Las ansias por subirlo me ganaron. Voy a dejar esto por aquí, esperando que a alguien le interese y siga leyendo, porque va para largo (pero no súper largo, ya no puedo mantener el ritmo de escritura por mucho tiempo). ¡Denle una oportunidad!**

 **Tengo la cabeza muy vacía acerca de qué debería escribir aquí… Bueno, en los siguientes capítulos, me iré armando de valor e imaginación para hablar de más cosas. Como vamos empezando, aún no sé bien qué decir…**

 **Agradecimientos eternos por ayudarme en básicamente todo a NalleCifer (¡voy a comprarte una tienda de calcetines!).**

 **Kiharu.**


	2. Snap out of it

**Capítulo 2. Snap out of it**

 _What's been happening in your world?  
What have you been up to?  
I heard that you fell in love  
Or near enough  
I gotta tell you the truth…  
I wanna grab both your shoulders and shake baby  
Snap out of it_

Kuroo estaba viendo manga en una librería. Dado que el tal Iwa-chan iba a darse una vuelta por el departamento, pensó que sería mejor no interrumpir. De hecho, la situación era que le daba vergüenza el ver al chico del que Oikawa estaba enamorado. Esto se debía a que Kuroo pensaba que haría un mal trío. Mientras ojeaba un manga que había salido recientemente, analizó la sonrisa sincera y nerviosa que Tooru le había enseñado cuando, sin muchas ganas, le había insistido para que se quedara, pues Iwaizumi sólo estaría por ahí una media hora, dado que quería pedirle prestado una novela a Oikawa. Kuroo había denegado y se había escapado para el centro de la ciudad.

Había mucha gente, como siempre. Se preguntó si debía llamar a Kenma para ir a tomar un té helado a una cafetería, o quizá a Bokuto y Akaashi, para tener un par de tragos. Luego pensó que quizá sería todo mucho mejor si tuviera el número telefónico de Tsukishima. Desde luego, él había querido preguntárselo en cada ocasión en que tuvieron contacto mientras él aún estaba en la preparatoria. No obstante, siempre acababa pasándose de la raya y Tsukki acababa demasiado cabreado con él. Suspiró, tocando uno a uno los tomos de una serie que él leía de niño. Quizá no estaría mal comprarse la colección, al final de cuentas, la beca que tenía de la universidad era muy alta y lo que sus padres le mandaban le rendía bastante, dado que el pagar un piso compartido le resultaba muy barato. Entonces pensó que podía hacer todo el camino hasta Sendai y buscar a Tsukki. Eso era ridículo, porque era domingo y Karasuno no tenía club (que era el único sitio al que sabría llegar con el gps de su celular). La cosa era que no sabía ni a dónde ir y Sendai estaba lejos.

Al final, no compró la colección de manga. Tan sólo compró una novela ligera y como vio que sólo llevaba una hora fuera, decidió ir a una cafetería. El sol estaba en su esplendor, aun así la capital estaba demasiado fría. Pensó que nevaría en cualquier momento, por lo que entró a la primera cafetería que se encontró. Se sentó cerca de una gran ventana, pidió un café americano y se dispuso a leer hasta que se cansara, cuando eso sucediera, regresaría con Oikawa. Podían cocinar la cena, algo bueno porque era domingo y él tenía ganas de desperdiciar su tiempo cocinando. O quizá podían acostarse, porque eso siempre era recreativo y a Kuroo le gustaba. A decir verdad, nunca lo _habían hecho._ Hasta ahora, pasadas apenas unas cuantas semanas de que se habían arrinconado en la cama de Tetsuro, nunca habían ido hasta el final. Se habían tocado, besado, frotado, se habían hecho mamadas y a veces sólo habían usado sus manos para una paja. Oikawa una vez lo había masturbado con los pies. Había visto al hombre de pies a cabeza, viendo, al principio, una delgadez casi mortificante. Con el paso de los días descubrió que, al comer mejor, había más sitios de dónde agarrar y que, si no era una exageración, Tooru Oikawa era lo que se podía contemplar como erótico. La curva de su culo, las piernas torneadas, los pies con dedos delgados y bailarines. Tenía las manos más pequeñas que él, pero menos cuidadas. Su cabello siempre desprendía un olorcillo peculiar que le resultaba muy agradable. Probablemente las feromonas que usaba Oikawa para seducirlo. Las orejas tenían perforaciones y eran pequeñas. Su cara era bonita, también. Los pezones eran más claros que los de él y, pese a que se notaba que había hecho mucho ejercicio, él ya había perdido un poco de condición. Su ombligo era hondo y a Kuroo le gustaba meter la lengua dentro. Oikawa era un hombre sensual. Tenía un lado demasiado varonil e intimidatorio y otro femenino y dulce. Pese a que sentía que a veces no lo entendía en absoluto y lo único de lo que se creía capaz era de sentarse a escucharlo parlotear mientras lo miraba con detenimiento, se sentía tranquilo y querido a su lado. La imagen de Tsukishima volvió a su cabeza. Era muy diferente a Oikawa, eso segurísimo. Oikawa era demasiado él como para poder compararlo con otra persona. Cuando le llevaron el café, levantó la vista y agradeció. Mientras le miraba el trasero a esa mesera simpática que lo había atendido, su mirada viajó a las mesas aledañas a él. Un hombre de traje de unos treinta años, dos mujeres de unos cuarenta cotilleando y Tsukki. Y Tsukki sentado frente a él —en otra mesa— bebiéndose algo que parecía chocolate. ¡Tsukishima estaba ahí, frente a él, bebiéndose algo y escuchando música con unos audífonos que parecían caros! ¿Es que habían sido sus incesantes pensamientos lo que lo había atraído hasta ahí? Se levantó sin cuidado mientras tomaba su novela y su café. Se encaminó hasta la mesa del rubio y se sentó en la silla frente al bloqueador de Karasuno, quien repentinamente pareció percatarse de que no estaba solo, sobresaltándose.

—¿Kuroo-san?

—¡Tsukki! Pero qué coincidencia, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te trae a Tokio? ¿Estás solo?

—Vine a ver una exposición de dinosaurios.

—Uh, ¿dónde está eso?

—No muy lejos de aquí.

Kuroo no supo qué responder. No entendía nada de dinosaurios y tampoco sabía que había una exposición tan cerca. Era información nueva, eso de que a Tsukishima le gustaran lo dinosaurios. Pensó en ello algunos segundos, lo guardó en su memoria y sorbió de su café bajo la mirada de Tsukishima; luego, volvió a hablar.

—¿Y qué tal la escuela? ¿El enano? ¿Cómo está el equipo?

—Bien.

—¿Y esa exposición estuvo bien?

—Sí.

—¿Vas a regresar a Sendai ahora?

—Sí.

—¿No querrías irte a tomar algo conmigo, Bokuto y Akaashi?

—¿Bokuto-san y…?

—Sí, viven juntos, podríamos ir y…

—Kuroo-san, tengo que volver. Son poco más de dos horas hasta casa.

—Pero… ¡Va a ser interesante! Podrías quedarte a dormir…

—Kuroo-san, hay escuela.

—Tienes razón, mañana es lunes.

—Bueno, me iré a ahora.

—¡Pero no te has terminado tu chocolate!

—Claro que sí, llevo mucho más tiempo que tú aquí.

 _Llevo mucho más tiempo que tú aquí._ Kuroo observó a su interlocutor con cuidado, sonriendo un poco, encontrándose con una mirada un poco cohibida. También Tsukishima parecía haberse dado cuenta de que acababa de confesar que lo había visto desde que llegó a la cafetería. El mayor sopló a su taza, bebiendo un sorbo. Estaba bien que no quisiera admitir que por vergüenza no lo llamó en cuando lo vio entrar, así que al menos se sintió feliz por saber que el rubio lo tenía en cuenta y se acordaba de él.

—Oye, espera a que termine mi café y te acompaño a la estación, ¿bien?

Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua, pero volvió a sentarse. No era que Kuroo le molestara. De hecho, le tenía mucho respeto y admiraba la manera en que había hecho que él pudiera interesarse un poco más en el voleibol. Sentía que le debía, así que se quedó en la mesa, dejando que el otro lo viera tanto como quisiera. Ese era el problema principal, claro. Tetsuro Kuroo siempre estaba sobre de él, picándolo con comentarios y haciéndole insinuaciones. Eso le cabreaba bastante. Él no era un tipo de paciencia y justo el ex capitán de Nekoma era la clase de persona que más le irritaba. Le daban ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara cuando decía alguna tontería. Se contenía, obviamente, y a veces, cuando la broma lo pillaba desprevenido y no era ninguna guarrada o alguna cosa insultante, hasta podía sonreírle. Mientras recordaba eso, no olvidándose de que Kuroo había ido a verlo jugar mientras aún estaba en preparatoria, se sintió un poco avergonzado por sentirlo como una compañía molesta _. Supongamos que no hace ninguna burrada y que no dice ningún comentario filoso, entonces, en ese caso,_ pensó Tsukishima, _él era un buen tipo._ Razonable, inteligente, astuto, apuesto, y más adjetivos sobrevalorados que se les daban a personas como él.

Mientras tanto, al ver que Tsukki no iba a decir nada en un rato, volteó a ver por la ventana, a la gente ir y venir. De pronto, su celular sonó: era Oikawa. Mandaba un mensaje sobre que Iwaizumi era el tío más perfecto de la vida ( _hombre, entonces por qué me dices que estoy bueno mientras nos besamos en el sofá_ ), que si podía llevar tocino para la cena. Eso quería decir, supuso Kuroo, que el susodicho ya se había ido y que ya no se sentiría mal por volver a casa. Tecleó un rápido "está bien" y luego miró a Tsukishima.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú novia?

—Nah, mi compañero de piso. ¿Quieres comprar tocino en el súper que está en la esquina? Luego te acompaño a la estación.

—Uh.

Así lo hicieron. Kuroo escogió el tocino siendo seguido por Tsukishima, mientras le preguntaba todo lo que se le venía a la mente, obteniendo palabras sueltas y nada que indicara conversaciones largas. Quiso hacer sólo preguntas fáciles, así que tampoco había alguna plática muy sustentable a partir de eso. ¿Qué haces regularmente los domingos? _Nada._ ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? _Verde._ ¿No ves nada sin tus lentes? _Eso es grosero._ ¿Por qué no me llamas senpai? ¿No me lo he ganado? No hubo respuesta. ¿Te gusta el tocino? _Sí._ ¿Sabes cocinar? _No._ ¿Cuánto mides? _Casi un metro con noventa._ Vaya, eso es bastante. ¿No tienes problema con la ropa? Eres muy delgado. _Kuroo-san, por favor, pague correctamente el tocino._ ¿Cuál es tu nombre de pila, gafas-kun? _No me llame así, Kuroo-san._ ¿Entonces, cuál es? _No lo diré._ Bueno, vale, ¿qué signo zodiacal eres? _… Libra. Demasiadas preguntas, Kuroo-san. Es hora de irme._

Caminaron en silencio hasta la estación de trenes, que en realidad, no era demasiado lejos de donde estaban.

—Oi, Gafas-kun, ¿podrías darme tu correo o tu número de teléfono?

—¿Por qué debería, Kuroo-san?

—¡No seas tan frío! ¿Qué hay de querer ir a algún lado y querer llamarte para salir? Podríamos tener una reunión de cervezas con Bokuto y Akaashi. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres darme tu mail ahora?

—Soy menor de edad.

—Ah, cierto. Bueno, no importa. Puedes quedarte en casa y así nadie se da cuenta. No sales del departamento y ya está. ¿Qué dices? Quizá al karaoke, a los bolos. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

—Kuroo-san, el tren va a llegar en dos minutos. Voy a ir acercándome…

Kuroo insistió una vez más en tener el teléfono de Tsukki. Sabía que era inútil rogarle a un cabezota como él. Se sentía herido, aunque era bastante consciente de ese carácter huraño y cortante que tenía. No importaba cómo, seguía gustándole. Esa clase de persona que parecía levantar un muro frente a él le encantaba, porque en cuanto bajaran la guardia, él estaría ahí, acechando. Justo como Oikawa, que parecía tener un millar de secretos e historias arrastrándose detrás de él, detrás de esa impávida sonrisa burlesca. Tetsuro esperó al tren junto a Tsukishima, sostenido su novela nueva y el tocino, que aún estaba congelado. Se paseó los dedos por el cabello, exasperado de no conseguir nada del rubio. Volvió a preguntar, ahora por el mail del menor. No obtuvo respuesta al instante, sino hasta cuando el tren estaba llegando. Tsukishima sacó su móvil y le indicó el número pese al sonido fuerte que había. Kuroo básicamente lo memorizó. Mientras sacaba su teléfono, Tsukki iba alejándose de él, sin despedirse, para abordar. Anotó el teléfono tan pronto cómo pudo y marcó, escuchando una cancioncilla de rock pesado sonar cerca de él. Vio a Tsukishima sonreírle con sorna desde el tren, sin asegurarle de que ahora tenía su móvil. Las puertas se cerraron antes de que Kuroo pudiera decir algo más.

Entonces, se fue. Y Tetsuro volvió a casa, mirando una y otra vez el número de celular de Tsukishima. Le colocó el nombre de _Gafas_.

* * *

Kuroo llego echando chispas de alegría a casa. Se descalzó los zapatos y, pasando el recibidor, miró la cocina que tenía unas tazas sin lavar, y luego el sofá de la sala de estar. Ahí estaba Oikawa, llorando mientras miraba las cartas del uno, que estaban desperdigadas por el suelo. Kuroo no quiso acercarse al principio, porque no sabía qué decir. Oikawa aún no lo había visto, por lo que pasó rápido para dejar el tocino en el refrigerador. Luego, suspiró y se acercó al castaño.

—¿Qué pasó, Tooru? ¿No estabas muy emocionado porque Iwaizumi era el tío más perfecto de esta vida?

—Me dijo que estaba intentando salir con alguien. Justo cuando se iba. Una chica se le confesó, al parecer, y está dándole una oportunidad.

—Ah.

La voz de Oikawa no había sonado rota, ni como si llorara. Viéndolo bien, sólo parecía estar tirando lágrimas al azar. Lloraba en silencio, viendo a la nada. A Tetsuro le pareció que eso daba muchísimo más miedo que el hecho de que llorara con el ímpetu de un corazón roto. Se acercó y le preguntó si podía sentarse. Tooru le dijo que sí y cuando vio que el otro se sentó a su lado, se giró y subió sus piernas. Se había limpiado las mejillas en el proceso, así que parecía que había dejado de llorar. Era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, de hecho, y no parecía tan dramático como pensó que sería. Comparó esos ojos rojos con los que vio el primer día que llegó a vivir con él y sonrió, porque él debía estar llorando antes de cambiar la placa, justo como había pensado.

—¿Siempre lloras así? —Preguntó, para romper el silencio.

—¿Cómo?

—No haces ruido.

—A veces, no siempre.

Kuroo suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado. Acarició con suavidad las piernas del otro, intentando reconfortarlo aunque fuera un poco. No quería indagar demasiado, pero a juzgar por lo expresivo que era el castaño, quizá consiguiera obtener toda la información sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo. Lamentándolo, se dijo que tendría que escuchar esa historia deprimente mientras él tan sólo podía pensar en Tsukishima. Como fuera, intentó vaciar su cabeza para poder prestarle atención.

—A ver, cuéntame, Tooru. ¿Qué pasó?

—Iwa-chan tiene una novia.

—No. Dijiste que alguien se le confesó, ¿no?

—¿No es lo mismo?

—No lo creo, Tooru.

Oikawa ya no lloraba en absoluto. Estaba buscando respuestas en el rostro de Kuroo, quien le sonrió con delicadeza. Lucía como un cachorrito, pensó Kuroo, después de ser inspeccionado por el excapitán de Aobajousai.

—Iwa-chan y yo siempre hemos estado juntos, pero me acosté con una chica que a él le gustaba y decidió irse. Creo que está bien, hasta cierto punto, porque se dio cuenta de que había sido todo un malentendido. Ella simplemente vino a mí y yo la acepté, como él nunca me dijo que le gustaba, pues pensé que… ¡Ni siquiera sabía que le gustaba alguien!

—¿Nunca te cuenta esas cosas?

—Ni una vez. Nunca me ha dicho "hey, me gusta tal" ni siquiera sé qué tipo de mujer es su tipo. Lo he visto mientras jode con alguien, porque una vez dejó la puerta medio abierta y estaban siendo muy ruidosos. Pero… Pero… Nunca nos había pasado estar viendo a la misma mujer, ¿sabes? Lo peor es que ni siquiera le dijo nada a ella.

—¿Y qué dijo ella?

—No lo sé. Se fue en cuanto Iwa-chan me gritó y luego le mandé un mensaje sobre que me dejara en paz, para poder seguir bien con Iwa-chan.

—¿O sea que nunca te dijo que ella e Iwaizumi estaban viéndose?

—No. Iwa-chan tampoco dijo nada sobre cómo la conoció, pero no quise tocar el tema.

Kuroo sospechó acerca de eso. Nadie había explicado nada. Iwaizumi solo había explotado y se había ido.

—Tú… No le has dicho nada sobre que estás enamorado de él, ¿verdad?

—Iwa-chan me daría un cabezazo.

Kuroo soltó una carcajada en cuando vio que lo decía en serio.

—¿Un cabezazo, dices? ¡Qué idiota!

Oikawa sonrió, dejándose llevar por la risa del otro. Ambos estaban riéndose muy fuerte después de un rato.

—Oye, Iwa-chan es súper lindo.

—No lo conozco.

—Ciertamente.

Guardaron silencio. Tetsuro planeaba su próximo movimiento con cautela; bien podía mejorar todo el humor que había obtenido o podría irse al trasto todo. Decir cosas agradables de buenas a primeras, siendo sincero, nunca se le había dado muy bien. Podría decir un montón de cosas agradables pero quizá no fuera real o tal vez sólo era honesto sin ningún adorno. Estaba planteándose qué decir exactamente. Cómo decirlo, cómo decirlo…

—Eh… Si yo fuera él, definitivamente pelearía por ti. Ya sabes, a la mierda con las mujeres, serías mi número uno.

Oikawa dejó salir una carcajada larga y honesta. Kuroo había dicho aquello como un personaje relevante de alguna película cursi; incluso había puesto una cara avergonzada y se había sonrojado. Bien sabía Tooru que el corazón de Tetsuro no era suyo a totalidad, sin embargo, todo eso que le ofrecía era demasiado cálido para él. Se abrazó del más alto y dejó que las manos traviesas del otro rondaran por su espalda.

—Eres todo un casanova, Tetsu-chan, ¿le dices a todo el mundo lo mismo?

Tetsuro lo miró a los ojos y entonces Oikawa comprendió la verdad de sus palabras. Sonrió, sintiéndose querido y ligero; Kuroo consiguió besarlo.

* * *

A Hajime Iwaizumi no le quedaba de otra más que jugar con su vecino, Tooru Oikawa. Tenían seis años, iban a la misma escuela, vivían a dos casas de distancia y ambos eran chicos a los que les gustaban las aventuras. Había discrepancias, claro. A Oikawa le volvían locos los escarabajos rinoceronte que encontraba en lugares llenos de árboles en las temporadas de verano, mientras que eso, a Iwaizumi, le daba totalmente igual. A él le gustaba subirse a los árboles y ver a la distancia. Como Oikawa era más pequeño y parecía más débil, lo esperaba abajo (en realidad, le daba miedo trepar árboles, por lo menos hasta que un día a los siete años fue convencido y por fin subió hasta la copa de uno, llorando porque no sabía cómo bajar), disfrutando del día caluroso. Esa era la época favorita de Oikawa, el verano. Podía salir diario con Iwaizumi a jugar y podía encontrar insectos. Era perfecto. Iwaizumi trepaba y Oikawa buscaba. Después de un tiempo, ambos habían dejado de hacer aquello para enfocarse en la investigación y búsqueda de aliens. (Otro hobby compartido.)

Por aquel entonces Tooru llamaba por el nombre de pila al otro chico, porque así era él; claro que, una vez que entraron a la secundaria, Hajime pidió ser llamado por su apellido, porque se sentía demasiado avergonzado. Tooru tuvo que acostumbrarse, pero al final Iwa-chan también le parecía una buena forma de llamarlo, porque nadie le decía así de todas formas.

Habían crecido sin separarse uno del otro. No sabía por qué Iwaizumi no lo había dejado en ningún momento, dado que él era amable y agradable con las chicas, con los chicos era como una especie de tipo formidable. La personalidad de Oikawa era demasiado extrovertida, conocía a gente por doquier y por su cara bonita, siempre tenía un séquito de muchachas siguiéndolo. No conocía lo qué era estar solo, más que a base de sus observaciones de cuando Iwaizumi desayunaba leyendo y alejaba a todo el mundo, porque _este libro es muy interesante._ Él siempre tenía a dónde ir, fiestas, reuniones, lo que fuera. A veces invitaba a Iwaizumi pero casi siempre recibía una negativa. Hajime sólo vivía con su papá, así que cada que iba a dormir a su casa, su padre compraba algo para cenar o le daba dinero a Iwaizumi para que lo hiciera. Viera como lo viera, su relación era estrecha y pese a que Iwaizumi solía insultarlo (esto comenzó a ocurrir en secundaria, al menos con más frecuencia) Oikawa siempre iba detrás de él. Oikawa estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la vida de chico popular que le había tocado vivir, si tan sólo Iwa-chan le diera la atención que él deseaba.

La secundaria había pasado tranquila entre confesiones de chicas, notas altas, _quisiera que un alien me llevara con él_ de parte de Oikawa y partidos de voleibol exitosos. Había conocido al _inútil_ de Tobio Kageyama, había practicado más que nadie cada día después del entrenamiento. Hajime lo sabía. Hajime solía esperarlo detrás del gimnasio, para no desconcentrarlo. Con el tiempo, decidió que también entrenaría un rato más, con el castaño. Las cosas siempre estaban tranquilas cuando Iwaizumi estaba con él, porque lo prevenía de decir tonterías y lo frenaba cuando estaba echándole bronca a alguien. Iwa-chan era como su madre, tenía autoridad sobre él. Su respeto, su admiración. Fruncía el entrecejo con una determinación increíble y la manera en que se enojaba era violenta y audaz, pero se sentía feliz de recibir esa atención, incluso si tenía que recibir una patada o un insulto. Hajime era impulsivo, grosero y cortante. Era más bajo que él al salir de la secundaria. Lo regañaba por abusar de la paciencia de Tobio. Le decía que no comiera y viera la tele al mismo tiempo, porque a veces se reía y dejaba ver toda la comida que masticaba. Le ordenaba la habitación, le doblaba la ropa interior porque le _jodía_ ver que Oikawa sólo la metiera a los cajones (con el tiempo, Tooru comenzó a doblar sus propios calzones). Iwaizumi estaba lejos de ser alguien perfecto, no obstante, luego de que tuviera sentimientos de compasión y molestia hacia Tobio y éste se los devolviera con indiferencia, fue notando que con su mejor amigo las cosas no eran como con su kohai. Pronto entró en crisis. ¿Por qué diablos aguantaba todo lo que Iwaizumi le gritaba? Conoció a personas como Hanamaki y esos insultos sí que se los tomaba a pecho… Y los regresaba o se quejaba. Las cosas eran distintas con el as del equipo. Simplemente lo dejaba ser. Dejaba que le gritara, porque sabía que era su freno más confiable. Además, ese carácter duro que tenía Hajime servía para mantener la paz en ese equipo, porque muchas veces había defendido a Oikawa de los demás…

Hajime Iwaizumi era amable, tranquilo, a veces se reía a carcajadas de las tonterías de Tooru. Era alguien a quien podías confiarle cualquier cosa, porque sabias que no fallaría; que nunca te dejaría abajo, que te respetaba, que se ganaba el respeto y que era fuerte. Era el sostén del Aobajousai, incluso sin ser el capitán. Era el pilar que mantenía en marcha al equipo. Era la columna para que Tooru Oikawa no se viniera abajo. Se tardó en comprenderlo, pero una vez que lo supo, se dio cuenta de que no iba a salir nada bueno de eso. Nada. Iwa-chan era su mejor amigo, su compañero del alma… Sin embargo, estaba más que seguro de que no estaba enamorado como él. Estaba solo en esa relación unilateral autoimpuesta. Iwa-chan nunca había cambiado su comportamiento. Luego de un tiempo de observación, llegó a la conclusión de que quizá estaba siendo demasiado pesimista. Quizá Iwaizumi sí sentía algo por él, pero habían estado tanto tiempo juntos que no había tenido tiempo de demostrarle algo diferente. Pensó en llevarlo a citas, a comer, a hacer cosas diferente a las de siempre, y aunque el as aceptaba, nunca vio ningún cambio en su relación. Él hablaba y hablaba, Iwaizumi le contestaba una que otra vez, comían, caminaban, miraban fuegos artificiales, una película, el acuario, el mar, el museo, tenis nuevos para los partidos y nada cambió. Le sonreía como siempre, lo miraba como siempre. No había hecho preguntas, nada había sido modificado en su relación. Quizá sólo que ambos tenían menos dinero por ir y venir a todos esos sitios, aunque en realidad era algo que los divertía a los dos. Oikawa, por supuesto, no podía decir que sus sentimientos eran totalmente rechazados, porque Iwaizumi no había preguntado nada y tampoco dijo que no ni una sola vez. Con el tiempo, fue adquiriendo confianza de su sentir, asentando y haciéndose a la idea de que si quería que algo cambiara, tenía que decirlo en voz alta. Pero no lo hizo, porque a Iwa-chan se le había confesado una chica hace un mes y él le había dicho que no había problema, saldría con ella.

Se enfadó, por supuesto, cuando Iwaizumi tuvo la _desfachatez_ de contárselo todo ese tiempo después, descubriendo por qué estaba siendo ignorado en las noches, cuando le enviaba mensajes de texto. Había cerrado los ojos con un rencor subiéndole por todo el cuerpo, todo lo que llevaba esa semana había caminado solo a casa, porque Iwaizumi salía pronto del club y se iba a quien sabe dónde. Claro, él había tenido unas tres novias hasta ese momento, pero todas lo habían botado porque pasaban más tiempo con su equipo de voleibol que con ellas.

—

—Por Buda, no seas imbécil, Oikawa, ¿qué te pasa? Deja de lanzarme saques directo a la cabeza, duele…

Pero Oikawa no contestó nada. Había lanzado otro. Estaba muy enfadado. Cerró los ojos, intentando no llorar por el coraje de que una chiquilla cualquiera se le hubiera adelantado y le hubiera ganado (incluso si no era una competencia). A él le jodía perder, y aunque Iwa-chan siempre le gritó que dejara de ser un caprichoso, nunca había podido dejar ese egoísmo tan propio de él. Cuando abrió los ojos, el impacto de la frente de Iwaizumi con la suya le sacudió el cerebro. Después, cayó al piso, tocándose la frente que palpitaba dolorosamente. Cuando levantó la mirada, pudo ver a su as, con el puño en alto, a punto de golpearlo y con los ojos llorosos. La frente se le había hinchado, aunque apenas hubieran pasado unos segundos. Tooru se echó a llorar en silencio. El entrenador reprendió a Iwaizumi (aunque tampoco podía decir demasiado, Tooru había estado enfadado y jodiendo todo desde el inicio) y mandó a ambos a casa o al hospital, si se sentían demasiado mal. Ambos se fueron a casa.

Oikawa iba recordando una vez en que Iwaizumi le dijo que tenía una lunar debajo del pezón y luego, él había presumido un lunar que tenía a un lado del ombligo. Ambos habían terminado levantándose las camisetas y mostrándose los lunares, descubriendo un caminito que tenía Oikawa en el pecho. Eso había sucedido cuando habían pasado al segundo año de la escuela elemental, justo por el tiempo de que Oikawa había adquirido un sobrino de parte de su hermana. O cuando habían tenido una carrera por atrapar a una serpiente y llevársela a la mamá de Oikawa (que les tenía pavor, pero querían enseñársela dado que sus padres habían salido de viaje) y acabaron cayéndose a un montón de lodo. Como Iwaizumi estaba quedándose en casa de Oikawa, a él también lo hicieron quitarse toda la ropa desde el recibidor, para luego ser arrojados a la bañera por su mamá furiosa. No podía evitar sentirse cálido al recordar aquello. Ya no habían tenido la oportunidad de bañarse juntos desde que todo el equipo habían ido a un campamento de concentración, en donde Oikawa se había escabullido dentro del futón de Iwa-chan para que durmieran juntos; Hajime lo permitió —a final de cuentas, ellos dos habían dormido muchas veces juntos y prefería decirle que sí a Oikawa antes de que se pusiera quejumbroso—, para luego ser fotografiados por Hanamaki a primera hora en la mañana. Iwaizumi había salido a correr muy enfadado ese día y todo el equipo se reía un poco al verlos, pero como Tooru era un imbécil enamorado, no le importaba. Mientras Iwa-chan corría, obtuvo la imagen; también tenía en su móvil una foto de él con un moño en la cabeza a un lado de Iwaizumi y todo el equipo, sonriendo porque era el cumpleaños del as. Se acordaba de haber recibido un puñetazo en la cara ese día… Junto con, más tarde, una rebanada de pastel de zarzamora, el favorito de su mejor amigo.

Iwaizumi se había detenido.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado, _trashykawa?_

—Nada en especial, Iwa-chan. Ya no importa, ya no me…

—Mira, no sé qué demonios te pasa, no tengo idea de cuál es tu problema, pero llevas días jodiéndome con esa mirada, desde que comencé a salir con esa chica. ¿Qué? ¿La quieres? ¿No es suficiente con la novia que tienes? ¿Con todas tus fans? ¡Es mi primera novia, joder, Oikawa!

Oikawa bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio. Era cierto: él también tenía una novia, recibía cartas de amor cada semana y exigía que su mejor amigo estuviera para él siempre. _Siempre. No le parecía tan justo, después de todo._

—Iwa-chan, lo siento, que tú y ella salgan está bien así que…

—Joder, ¡cállate! Tan solo diciendo que lo sientes y que pasas de nuestro culo, porque sé que ibas a decirlo, no es suficiente. Algo te tiene rayado, dime qué coño es.

Guardaron silencio. Oikawa alzó la mirada por un momento y vio la espalda de Iwaizumi, ni siquiera se había voleado a verlo. Sonrió, sintiéndose un poco patético. ¿Qué era, una niña? Se tragó las lágrimas y avanzó hasta su mejor amigo. Pasó su bazo derecho por el cuello de su amigo, haciéndole que se acercara a él mientras reanudaba la marcha con el más bajo siendo arrastrado.

—¿Cómo decirlo? Me da envidia que puedas tocar sus pechos, Iwa-chan.

—¿Cómo…?

—Los vi hace un rato. ¿Será que ya lo hicieron…?

Iwaizumi había esquivado su mirada. Oikawa ensombreció su mirada unos segundos pensando en cómo alguien se había robado ya la pureza de su primer amor, sin embargo, miró hacia el frente y sonrió, logrando recomponerse. Pues claro, ya lo habían hecho. No por nada se había ido más temprano y luego no le contestaba los textos hasta muy entrada la noche. El papá de Iwaizumi no estaba y Oikawa no había recibido un "¿te quieres quedar en la noche?" recientemente. Ya tenían confianza suficiente como para ir y venir en sus casas, así que él no necesitaba invitación, pero…

 _Quería una._

—¿Y si es así qué?

Tooru tragó su propia saliva con dificultad. La garganta le parecía más pequeña de pronto.

—Pues qué envidia, Iwa-chan. ¿Cómo fue?

—No tengo por qué contarte eso.

—Venga, Iwa-chan, ¿no me lo vas a contar? ¿Ni a mí? Soy tu mejor amigo y podría ponerme a llorar en cualquier momento, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —Iwaizumi se sacudió de los hombros los brazos de Tooru, que se habían decidido a sujetarlo a modo de broma—. Estuvo bien...

—¿Tu primera vez?

—Ajá.

—¿Usaron un condón, verdad? No podría perdonar a esa mujer por pasarte algo terrible…

—¿Ah? No es como que ella no fuera virgen.

 _Eso dicen. En los dramas siempre acaban siendo unas mujeres caza-hombres que han estado en la cama con muchos otros. ¿No lo entiendes, Iwa-chan? Las de cara bonita son las más peligrosas. Entre más te sonrían y te encandilen con una mirada de inocencia, seguirán anotando nombres en su lista._

—Eso dicen, pero al final resulta que tienen mucha experiencia.

—Oikawa, tiene diecisiete años, ¿con quién podría haberse acostado? Soy su primer novio.

—Vale, vale, Iwa-chan —la conversación parecía estar muriendo. Tooru necesitaba un poco de consuelo, porque a cada que paso que daba, sentía cómo su alma pesaba cada vez más. Y ya sabía que no necesitaba más que a Iwaizumi. Carraspeó, pensando en qué decir—. Oye, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo?

—Compremos cervezas en la tienda del viejo que nos vende sin identificación y vayamos a casa, ¿qué tal?

—¿Tú papá?

—No está.

—No me lo habías contado.

—Mh.

Al final, el castaño le contó a su mamá que se quedaría a dormir con Iwa-chan porque tenía una novia y él tenía que oír todos los detalles de su mejor amigo —intentó decirlo súper rápido para no añadir algo como que detestaba que él tuviera una novia y su madre lo notara—. No obstante, no bebieron en casa, sino que se fueron a un bar muy ruidoso al centro de la ciudad. Un lugar en donde Oikawa era bienvenido porque había atraído a muchas chicas en el pasado. Había una pista de baile y una barra donde servían bebidas bastante buenas. Como Iwaizumi no era bueno bailando (y tampoco era que llevara la actitud de bailar) se sentaron en la barra a charlar. Los temas iban y venían, junto con las cervezas que iban consumiendo. Oikawa estaba bebiendo más rápido que de costumbre, pensó Hajime; cuando se lo dijo, el otro le comentó que lo dejara pasar, que al final de cuentas para eso eran los viernes, para disfrutarlos mortalmente. Iwaizumi no se quedó muy conforme con esa respuesta, pero lo dejó seguir tomando. Después de un rato, el as comenzó a ver su teléfono celular y comenzó a ignorar al castaño, quien, borracho y rencoroso, le dijo que iría a bailar un rato mientras hacía pucheros con su boca. Fue a invitar a una muchacha que parecía mayor que él, cuando ella aceptó, se preguntó si a Iwaizumi no le importaba en lo absoluto que él follara con alguien, porque nunca lo había hecho pensando en conservar su corazón para su mejor amigo, quien al parecer, ya no era virgen. ¿Tanto le importaría esa novia? No había escuchado bien el nombre de la mujer que bailaba con él, pero ella lo hacía tremendamente bien y él tan sólo la seguía. Si bien no era malo en ello, tampoco era brillante. Cuando sintió que el mareo aumentaba luego de ir y venir por la pista de baile, se disculpó con ella, diciéndole que iba al baño. Ella comentó que si quería seguir, estaría con su amiga, en donde la había encontrado o que podía llamarla después para quedar. Le entregó un papelito con un teléfono, que al parecer ya tenía preparado para esas ocasiones. Oikawa no pensaba bailar más, ni con ella ni con nadie más, así que tiró el papelillo en lo que se dirigía al baño. Se sentía enfermo. Justo a la entrada del baño, una mujer lo interceptó. No era muy hermosa, pero estaba muy arreglada y si tiempo después no le hubiera dicho que tenía treinta y dos, él siempre hubiera creído que estaba en sus veintes. La mujer había sido clara: le gustaban los chicos como él y si estaba dispuesto, _podían pasarlo bien_. Oikawa estaba a punto de vomitar, así que le pidió un segundo. La mujer se metió detrás de él y lo escuchó devolver. Sin embargo, cuando salió del cubículo, Oikawa le dijo que estaba bien, que mientras vomitaba había pensado un poco en esa proposición un poco. Y lo hicieron en el baño, sin besarse. Le había dado su número de contacto también, pero esta vez, él no tiró nada.

Regresó con Iwaizumi, que desesperado lo buscaba de un lado a otro. Cuando se colocó a su lado, el as se sorprendió. Tooru sonrió con simplicidad y lo abrazó.

—Iwa-chan… deberíamos volver, eh. Creo que voy a vomitar otra vez.

—No seas imbécil, trashykawa.

Se pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo fue arrastrando hasta la salida. Una vez fuera, en la esquina, Oikawa volvió a vomitar. Esta vez, se sintió mejor, porque la primera vez había vomitado y luego había metido su pene en una desconocida y eso de alguna forma le había revuelto el estómago de nuevo. Se dejó llevar por su mejor amigo, quien le iba susurrando maldiciones, mientras le reprendía por oler a perfume de mujer. Oikawa se fue disculpando, preguntándole si podían cenar chocolate caliente. No obstante, cuando Iwaizumi iba a prender la estufa para calentar leche —ya en casa—, Tooru ya se había dormido.

Así había perdido su virginidad. El sentimiento de rechazo, de agobio, lo habían orillado a necesitar que alguien lo mirara. Llamó a la mujer, se acostó un tiempo con ella y luego al mismo tiempo que la novia en función, la mujer madura con la que descubrió la magnificencia del sexo, lo botó también. Se quedó sin chica una semana y luego, como quien no quiere la cosa, se consiguió otra. El año ya iba a terminar y estaba por graduarse. Habían perdido contra Karasuno y su nivel de tensión por los resultados de la universidad era vivos y mortificantes. Iwaizumi pasaba demasiado tiempo con esa novia y él, que había querido consolarse con su mejor amigo sobre cómo habían perdido en el último torneo, tuvo que conformarse con los brazos de su madre, que le daba chocolate con bombones para que dejara de llorar en las noches. Al poco tiempo de esa rutina, se reprochó a sí mismo estar siendo demasiado patético. ¿Dónde había quedado el Tooru que pasaba tardes enteras leyendo sobre ovnis?, ¿Ese que acosaba a Iwaizumi a las dos de la mañana pidiéndole que le contara alguna historia de miedo?, ¿Por qué se acostó con esa mujer mayor?, ¿Por qué no podía acostarse con las chicas con las que salía en el instituto?

Un día, mientras caminaba por la escuela, vio a la novia de Iwaizumi. Era una chica que era más alta que el promedio y según tenía entendido, era la delegada de la clase que estaba junto a la suya. No era una belleza, pero había algo en ella, su mirada y su sonrisa eran básicamente cautivadores. Sabía que era eso lo que había visto Iwaizumi. Ocurrió justo después de haber ido a bailar al mismo club al que fue con Iwaizumi y haberse arrinconado con una joven mayor que él con la que se había besado mucho y ella lo había mordido fuerte, por lo que su labio inferior seguía bastante hinchado. (No le molestaba en absoluto que jugaran rudo, pero tampoco tenía especial interés por ello. De hecho, tocar a las mujeres le resultaba estimulante, más no verdaderamente excitante.) Pensando en esa mujer mayor, se acercó a la delegada e intentó comenzar una conversación. Cuando logró que la chica respondiera con entusiasmo, se dio cuenta de que no lo miraba a los ojos y que estaba sonrojada. Mordió su labio hinchado, sabiendo qué pasaba (porque el observar a las mujeres hacía que entendiera un poco su patrón de comportamiento) y que bien podía retirarse y dejarlo pasar, para no causarle problemas a su amigo. Le sonrió y le preguntó qué pasaba, olvidándose un momento de que no debía dar el paso. Entonces, ella extendió los brazos y se colgó de él, diciéndole que le gustaba. Que llevaba así tres años. Oikawa se sorprendió. Pensó que sólo era un capricho del momento, como le pasaba a él por ella —porque desear tener lo que tiene tú mejor amigo era normal, o eso creía. Preguntó por Iwaizumi recibiendo un beso de respuesta. La empujó, frotándose los labios.

—¿Acaso estabas jugando con Iwa-chan…?

—No, él en realidad sí me gustaba. Pero tú eres mejor, Oikawa-san.

—Olvídate de él —ambos miraron hacia la derecha, de donde había venido la voz. Iwaizumi estaba viéndolos desde una distancia prudente con una mirada que mataba—. A veces bebe demasiado. Les lame las botas a las mujeres casadas y ricas. Se acuesta con quien sea… Pero creo que es lo mismo contigo, ¿verdad?

Iwaizumi se acercó hasta Oikawa y le atestó un puñetazo. Tooru cayó al piso, sobándose la mejilla, pensando a gran velocidad en dónde era que Iwaizumi había escuchado o visto lo de la mujer casada.

—¿Así que si era que te gustaba ella, uh?

—¡No es así, Iwa-chan! Sólo quería molestarla y luego ella…

Desde el piso pudo ver esa mirada de desprecio que le dirigía. Cerró los ojos, esperando a que lo golpearan de nuevo, sin embargo, eso no sucedió.

—Piérdete, Oikawa.

Eso le había dolido más que otro golpe.

—

Las cosas se habían complicado ahí. Iwaizumi dejó de hablarle por dos semanas —en realidad, Oikawa también estaba evitándolo—, mismas en las que había estado aprendiendo a fumar con un viejo conocido del club de siempre. Había estado manoseándose con muchas mujeres en las noches, nunca concretando nada, hasta que se había conseguido una novia cinco años mayor que él y se estaban acostando. Procuraba pasar el menor tiempo posible en casa, para que no lo molestaran sus padres. Como se habían retirado ya del equipo, era una bendición no tener que ver la cara de Iwaizumi después de clases. Se convencía poco a poco de que si dejaba de verlo, lo superaría. Así era siempre, uno tiene que alejarse de las cosas dramáticas. La mujer con la que salía había terminado apenas la universidad, por lo que recién había conseguido un trabajo editando unas columnas de horóscopos. A Tooru le gustaba revisar sus escritos, para ver qué suerte le depararía en su futuro. Durante el tiempo que estuvo con ella, a los cáncer les iba de maravilla. La chica era una persona buena y amable, que le cocinaba todo el tiempo. Era bajita, de cabello negro y corto. Tenía una voz penetrante y más bien hablaba poco. Dejaba que Oikawa le hiciera cosas pervertidas todo el tiempo en que estaban juntos y lo alimentaba. Lo regañaba si llegaba a su departamento muy borracho y ella había sido quien le había enseñado a hacer trucos mientras fumaba. Su relación duró poco, puesto que él no podía soportar que una mujer tan buena estuviera dándole todo y él tan sólo estuviera ahí por la comida y el sexo. Y el consuelo, por supuesto. Volvió a refugiarse a los brazos de su madre quien era la única mujer que siempre iba a darle una sonrisa amable y sin esperar nada cambio de él; también estaba su hermana mayor, pero al no vivir ya más en la misma casa, sólo quedaba su madre.

Al poco tiempo, Iwaizumi llegó a su casa y lo tomó por la muñeca, para llevárselo a la suya. Había llegado antes que él luego de la escuela, y como sabía que estaba siendo evitado, le dijo a su madre que quería hablar con él. La señora Oikawa no estaba segura de qué pasaba, no obstante, había visto muy mal a Tooru los últimos días y si Hajime decía que estaban peleados pero lo podían arreglar, iba a ayudarle. Y ahí estaban, en su habitación, a oscuras, con Oikawa mirando al piso como si fuera un mapa del tesoro.

—Habló conmigo. Lamento haberte golpeado.

Tooru no dijo nada. Ya no quería nada de Iwaizumi, trataba de convencerse. Sabía que iba a ceder, más en su cabeza se decía que si seguían siendo amigos, pues que así fuera, pero él tenía que eliminar todos esos sentimientos. Le dio la cara, sonriendo, y le dijo que estaba bien. Que no se preocupara. Lo abrazó, se aferró a él y suspiró, dándose por vencido. Hasta ahí estaba bueno, ya no quería atormentarse con esos sentimientos. Iwaizumi era Iwaizumi, su mejor amigo, su centro. Su pilar. No iba a dejarlo por tonterías, no iba a buscarse novias de consolación, no iba a fumar y emborracharse hasta que sus pensamientos se diluyeran. Tenía que darse a valer, como decía su horóscopo cada tercer día —la chica seguía, al parecer, dándole ánimos—, tenía que buscar su propia suerte.

—Hey, Iwa-chan, ¿por qué no vivimos juntos en la universidad?

Así había terminado ese pequeño drama que había montado. Luego de aquello, Iwaizumi lo invitaba a tomar y por más que quisiera, no lograba ponerse ebrio. Quizá no era la cantidad adecuada para ello. Tal vez había bebido tanto en esas dos semanas que su tolerancia al alcohol había ido creciendo. Además, dejó de fumar antes de que se le hiciera un vicio. Habían buscado un departamento, habían conseguido una beca universitaria y habían vivido bien durante un par de meses, hasta que Iwaizumi descubrió que su mejor amigo se estaba acostando con una chica de la que supuestamente se había enamorado. Oikawa se había disculpado, porque él realidad había tenido un encuentro sexual en un antro con la muchacha, por lo que la había contactado y había estado haciéndolo con ella. Así era el patrón de su vida. Al menos de dos veces en su vida: se acostaba con ellas en ese baño, luego las llamaba y lo hacían. Con la que editaba columnas había sido diferente, a ella sí la había invitado a salir en una relación formal.

Al final, días después, Iwaizumi le dijo que estaban bien, pero que no quería que vivieran juntos por un tiempo, para que cada uno consiguiera una novia y luego las cosas fueran más estables. Tooru había dicho que sí, aunque por más que intentase, él no era capaz de sonreír cada que Hajime se iba. Siempre se quedaba atrás y triste; en parte aliviado porque no lo perdería tan fácil. Al parecer, Iwa-chan le gustaba pelear, pero no pasaba de eso; lo mejor era que siempre venía con esa cara derrotada a decirle que no importaba cómo se pelearan, que era su mejor amigo y que lo lamentaba, por haber explotado.

Viviendo separados, las cosas estaban funcionando bien. La cuestión era que tal vez Hajime Iwaizumi era alguien que también tenía problemas de algún tipo hacia Tooru, pues la chica con la que estaba acostándose Tooru y que supuestamente le gustaba, no era más que una muchacha que había visto hacía poco en la cafetería. No iba a decirle la verdad a Tooru luego de montarle toda esa escena, claro.

* * *

Así que, Iwaizumi estaba yendo y viniendo, teniendo esa manera de ir y regresar. Mientras escuchaba esa áspera historia, no pudo dejar de sospechar del comportamiento de Iwaizumi. Se sentía un poco incómodo al ver la poca comunicación que había entre ellos, que era lo que les estaba causando problemas. Pero _no es mi problema,_ se dijo, convenciéndose que no debía intervenir, porque si las cosas tenían que darse, era por cuenta de ellos.

Luego de besarse un rato más en el sofá, en la mesa de la cocina —porque a Oikawa parecía gustar de ser manoseado a un lado de la cena—, cenaron huevo, arroz y tocino —que más que cena, parecía desayuno— y justo después de eso habían acabado por llegar a la habitación de Tooru, por primera vez. Kuroo estaba seguro que en todo lo que llevaba viviendo con él nunca habían terminado ahí. Tooru dejó de besarlo, para mirarlo con esos ojos soñadores y caprichosos de siempre.

—Tetsu-chan, ¿no vas a ponerte el pijama? Si quieres, puedes dormir aquí.

—¿Para qué necesitamos pijama?

—No seas tonto, quiero hablar un rato y está haciendo frío, luego puedes dejar de usar pijama, pero…

—Vale, vengo. Prende la luz, voy a traer el chocolate que quedó, ¿te parece?

—Sí, gracias, Tetsu-chan.

Tetsuro salió de la habitación aun cuando estaba a oscuras. Se desvistió en lo que buscaba la ropa de dormir y luego se vistió como fuera. No tenía ganas de bañarse; como Oikawa tampoco se había duchado, no sentía remordimientos acerca de ello. Puso a cargar su teléfono móvil y luego cerró la puerta de su habitación, para ir por el chocolate. Ya estaba frío, como era de esperarse, no obstante, lo sirvió en un vaso de vidrio y lo probó: para él, aunque tuviera que ser una bebida caliente, le parecía realmente especial y bueno tomarlo frío. Tomó dos servilletas y llevó el vaso, pues lo compartirían. Cuando entró a la habitación, se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Oikawa estaba recostado en una cama justo como la suya, con cobertores de color vino. Había un clóset, un escritorio y una silla móvil. Una lámpara sobre el escritorio que iluminaba un montón de papeles que tenía sobre el mismo. Kuroo nunca había entrado ahí y ahora, viéndolo, le parecía una habitación bastante cargada de la personalidad de Oikawa. Había un espejo de cuerpo completo sin estar fijado a la pared, a ambos lados había posters de idols que no conocía y, adornando esa pared, que era en la que se hallaba la puerta, había luces como las que se ponen en los árboles de navidad. Luego, en las dos paredes restantes había cientos de fotografías pegadas, como si formaran un gran álbum (la otra pared, por supuesto, era ocupada por el clóset). Oikawa se acercó a él, enfundado en una pijama que lucía abrigadora, le sacó el vaso de chocolate de las manos y comenzó a tomárselo. Kuroo estaba absorto mirando las fotografías. En la pared parecía haber huecos sin fotos, mientras que otros lugares estaban llenos. Las imágenes eran muy variadas, pero escencialmente, supo, era Iwaizumi quien estaba en casi todas ellas. Eran fotografías de Tooru siendo un bebé, un niño (en donde comenzó a aparecer al lado de Iwaizumi), de las mascotas que al parecer había tenido, su madre, padre y hermana cuando él era un niño, viajes escolares, de las chicas de sus escuelas, de sus compañeros de equipo en Aobajousai haciendo el idiota, de él mismo sonriendo, o posando con sensualidad, o bailando, o mirándose natural, mirando al horizonte. Fotos de él y Hajime de excursión, enlodados, golpeados, sangrantes, o simplemente comiendo. Fotos de Iwaizumi sin playera, luego de bañarse, recién despierto, jugando al voleibol con y sin Oikawa a su lado, de muchachas confesándole su amor, de él y su padre, de él tomando el desayuno o preparándolo. Unas dos fotos de su cara enojada y una de su cara llorosa. Un poco más arriba de todas las del instituto que adornaba su pared, vio una foto suya mientras dormía, en el sofá. Se ruborizó un poco, preguntándose cuándo había sido. Reconocía la sudadera que traía puesta, así que supuso que era reciente.

—Tetsu-chan, lamento haber contado toda esa historia triste, no era mi intención.

—Quédate sin cuidado, que a uno siempre se le acaban por desbordar las emociones. Y es mejor, ¿sabes? Con tanta mala suerte que te cargas en estas cosas es mejor soltarlas, porque al final de cuentas, vas a acabar por estallar frente a Iwaizumi. Aunque… Siento que tarde o temprano pasará, ya ves.

—Mejor tarde que ahora, mejor tarde que ahora.

Kuroo volteó a verlo y lo abrazó, arrancándole en el proceso el chocolate, que estaba por terminarse. Se lo bebió mientras lo asfixiaba entre su abrazo y cuando ya no hubo líquido, le comenzó a hacer cosquillas con una mano. Pronto se detuvo, dejando a un Oikawa colorado por el esfuerzo de reírse en contra de su voluntad. Se separó un poco de él, dejó un beso en su frente y luego dejó el vaso en el escritorio. Se puso a contemplar de nuevo la pared de Oikawa, mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas, suspirando fuertemente. Sonrió, pensando en la clase de persona sensiblera que era su compañero de piso.

—Entonces, Tooru… ¿Eres alguna clase de voyeur?

—¿Cómo lo has sabido, Tetsu-chan?

Oikawa se había parado a su lado, riéndose mientras también veía las fotos.

—Siempre me ha dado un miedo tremendo que Iwa-chan me diga que no quiere tener nada más conmigo —comenzó a decir de repente. Kuroo ya se lo esperaba—. A veces siento que él también siente algo por mí y me hincho de valor, pero luego sucede que cuando quiero decirle que lo he querido durante muchísimo tiempo, dice alguna tontería, se va con amigos, una chica decide interponerse en mi camino o me acobardo en el último momento. Venga, no me mires así, puedes decírmelo: soy patético.

—Eres estúpido.

—¿Qué demonios pasó con esos modales del primer día…? No, olvídalo. Me besaste y vomitaste, has sido así siempre. Ten más tacto, Tetsu-chan.

—Deberías sólo decirle la vedad.

—¿Qué estoy enamorado de él pero que te chupo la polla?

—¿Soy yo quien no tiene modales?

—Definitivamente —ambos se rieron sin muchas ganas, luego, Tooru continuó—. Pese a que lo amo y que sé que él me quiere y me valora, desearía que un día él me amara como yo, como es lo clásico, vamos. Pero luego pienso en lo feliz que sería y en el miedo que me daría ser dejado, que, por supuesto, ya lo sufro incluso sin que sea mío. Es muy difícil esto, ¿no crees? Contigo las cosas son más fáciles. Estás siempre ahí y aunque quieras matarme con la mirada no me dejas. Iwa-chan es un vagabundo, va y viene y quien siempre acaba por pagar los platos rotos soy yo.

—No te lo tengas tan creído, Tooru. Estás siendo egocéntrico y estas esperando demasiado de las personas. Yo no soy ignorante de cómo te sientes así que aquí me tienes, rendido a tus pies. Pero Iwaizumi no sabe cómo te sientes y para él da lo mismo, bien podría yo irme cuando quisiera, porque sé que no me amas y…

—No te vayas, Tetsu-chan.

—No, no lo haré. A lo que quiero llegar es que mientras él no sepa nada no valora nada. Si quieres que te mire y que den un paso hacia delante, debes dejar de fantasear conque él es el príncipe azul que te despertará del sufrimiento con un beso. Eres un hombre, ponte bien las bolas y ve y dile que lo quieres, porque de otra manera, el sujeto no va a enterarse de nada. Si se va, ten en cuenta una cosa: él nunca valió la pena, porque te deja luego de tanta historia.

—Suena fácil. Uh… Hubo una vez en que Iwa-chan perdió contra alguien en la primaria, cuando recién estábamos metiéndonos a los deportes. Como perdió, lloró y me abrazó y me dijo que me quería mucho porque era como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Yo lo abracé felizmente, porque Iwa-chan nunca ha sido de los que dicen que te quieren, así que fue un muy buen momento. Ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto si sigue viendo en mi un hermano, un amigo, o un perro. O quien solo cuida por costumbre.

—Quién sabe, Oikawa. Dices que suena fácil, pero no lo es. Necesitaríamos tener tres huevos para que fuera fácil, pero sólo tienes dos y no bien puestos. No te conformes con ser su hermano.

Oikawa no contestó. En el fondo quería decirle lo amable que era por intentar animarlo con sus palabras vulgares, lejos del "si te rechaza, no te queda más que superarlo, así que anímate, puede que todo vaya muy bien". Apreciaba sus palabras sinceras, sin tapujos y con toda la intención de hacerlo abrir los ojos. Cuando escuchó ese "esperas demasiado de los demás" comenzó a creer que era demasiado cierto. Probablemente actuaba con la sensación de dar y no de recibir, pero en realidad sabía que deseaba sentir las emociones con la misma intensidad. Como el deseo burbujeante con el excapitán de Nekoma, que era muy recíproco. Kuroo, por todos los medios, había intentado no mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que Oikawa estaba bastante triste y que si se miraban, seguramente se pondría a llorar. Él se sentía melancólico por los problemas ajenos, pues bien entendía lo que era amar y no ser amado de regreso.

Las fotos eran una escena maravillosa. Podía ver a Tooru sonreír o sufrir en cada una de ellas, siendo él mismo, siendo alguien puro y juvenil. Había escuchado acerca de cómo había sido su primera experiencia sexual y romántica, y aunque pudiera sentir pena por él, en realidad, sabía que sólo eran hechos separados que lo habían puesto pensar un rato, porque si no sucedía de esa manera, pudo haberse hundido en la miseria. Necesitaba sentir que se estaba dejando vencer, dejándose tirar, precisamente. Oikawa buscó la mano de Kuroo con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos. Tetsuro supo en ese momento que la plática ya concluía y que no había ido tan mal como pudo estar. Tiró del castaño y lo envolvió en un abrazo, inhalando ese aroma tan característico del más bajo. Caminaron abrazados hasta la cama, en donde se dejaron caer con suavidad. Oikawa levantó las cobijas y se escurrieron dentro, mirándose a los ojos. Las manos de Kuroo luchaban por quedarse quietas mientras se besaban dentro de la cama, que iba calentándose poco a poco.

Tooru acabó por abrazarse de él y quedarse dormido.

* * *

El timbre sonó a eso de las nueve de la mañana. Kuroo estaba en la orilla de la cama, porque ambos eran hombres de más de metro ochenta y la cama, incluso un poco más amplia que el promedio, seguía siendo individual y Tooru dormía como una estrella de mar. Se levantó, maldiciendo que aún no terminara el invierno y, en pijama, se dirigió a abrir la puerta. No se molestó en ver por la mirilla para asegurarse de que no fuera un asesino en serie, sólo deslizó el seguro y abrió, encontrándose con el hombre que estaba en casi todas las fotografías de la pared de Tooru. Su espalda se tensó. La pregunta tonta de qué tan desordenado estaría su cabello flotó por su mente con velocidad, yéndose tan pronto como surgió. ¿Qué hacia él ahí? Joder, que había estado dormido con Oikawa hacía poco y ahora estaba ahí ese tío indeciso.

—Buenas.

Iwaizumi no dijo nada, tan sólo lo miró hacia arriba, como buscándose una buena explicación para ello. Hajime, por supuesto, sabía quién era. El excapitán de Nekoma, sí, se acordaba bien. Nunca lo había conocido en persona, pero durante la preparatoria supo de su existencia y supo cómo era físicamente. Además, Oikawa había dicho con mucho orgullo que vivía con él, declarando que el hecho de que vivieran dos excapitanes de voleibol en un mismo departamento era bastante genial y seguramente su historia sería popular, porque los dos eran guapos. Tooru hablaba demasiado, por supuesto.

—Buenos días —Iwaizumi parecía nervioso, mirando de un lado a otro. Kuroo se recargó en el marco de la puerta, mientras lo escudriñaba—. ¿Está Oikawa?

—Está durmiendo todavía, el muy cómodo.

—Vale… Entonces, hasta luego…

—Eh, ¿no quieres esperar a que se despierte? De seguro ya no le queda mucho por dormir.

Kuroo iba a añadir un "dado que ya no estoy en la cama, pronto se despertará" porque en efecto, cada que él iba al baño o a preparar el desayuno, Tooru siempre se levantaba en su búsqueda. Sólo una vez se había quedado dormido durante una media hora más, pero no era tan frecuente. Llevaba ya varios días durmiendo con él en la misma cama, empezaba a hacerse a la idea de cómo era su comportamiento, claro. Pero no podría decirle eso al mejor amigo del mentado. Iwaizumi pareció meditar sus palabras y luego asintió, diciéndole que esperaría.

Kuroo se hizo a un lado y lo dejó entrar.

—Mi nombre es Hajime Iwaizumi, conozco a Oikawa desde que éramos niños.

—Tetsuro Kuroo —le respondió, sintiendo cierta hostilidad con el más bajo. Pasó su mano por su cabello mientras cerraba la puerta, sintiendo todo lo revuelto que estaba. No le dio demasiada importancia y siguió a Iwaizumi hasta la mesa de la cocina—. ¿Quieres desayunar algo? ¿Tomar algo?

—No, gracias.

—¿Ni siquiera agua?

—Bueno, vale. Agua está bien.

Sirvió entonces, un vaso de agua. Se sentó frente al otro muchacho y miró sus manos, sin saber qué decir. Hasta antier, Oikawa le había hecho una buena mamada y ayer le contó todo sobre sus sentimientos sobre la persona que estaba frente a él. Si decía que no estaba incómodo, sería una tremenda mentira. Sonrió, un poco cansado de tener que involucrarse en eso. Iwaizumi lo miraba de arriba abajo, entonces, decidió hacer platica.

—Me acabo de despertar. Desde siempre he tenido dificultades con mi cabello.

—Yo también los tengo. Mi cabello es muy lacio y grueso, así que siempre se levanta de esta forma.

—Ya veo. Parece que ninguno de los dos hemos sido favorecidos en ese aspecto. Ya ves, mirando a Tooru uno podría decir que los hombres la llevan fácil, porque hasta un cabello corto luce bien. Pero es que un cabello ni tan corto ni tan largo tan sólo le queda a él.

—¿También te ha pedido que le llames por el nombre de pila? Este idiota no cambia, queriendo hacerse confianzas así de rápido…

—En realidad, yo quise llamarlo así —Iwaizumi no respondió a aquello y Tetsuro supo que había dado una respuesta inquietante para la otra persona; decidió cambiar el flujo de la conversación—: Por lo que supe, ayer estuviste aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, vine de visita. Hoy he obtenido unos pases para el zoológico, y como Oikawa quería ir a ver una cría de león que anunciaron hace dos semanas, pensé que estaría bien llevarlo.

—¿No tienes novia?

—Uh… No. Y aunque la tuviera, tendría que llevar a este tonto, porque seguramente se pondría a llorar si se entera de que fui y no lo llevé. Tiene la ilusión de tomarle una foto al bebé.

—Le gustan mucho las fotos, ¿cierto?

—Está en el club de fotografía, claro que le gustan. Cada que sale siempre está de un lado para otro con la cámara.

—¿No te incomoda?

—La verdad es que a mí no me gustan las fotos, pero él siempre insiste demasiado en hacerlas. No se le puede hacer nada.

 _Pero cedes ante Oikawa._ Kuroo estaba complacido con esa conversación. Ambos parecían dejar de tener cierta tensión entre ellos. Pronto le propuso jugar dominó, porque había visto que en el cuarto que ahora ocupaba —antiguamente de Iwaizumi— había un dominó abandonado en el fondo del clóset. Iwaizumi reconoció que no era suyo, que estaba ahí cuando se habían instalado y sólo lo habían guardado, para este punto, claro, le contó vagamente que habían estado viviendo juntos pero que al final había acabado por mudarse a otro lado. Tetsuro sentía su propia tensión y la de Iwaizumi flotar en el aire, intentando disiparla por todos los medios sin lograr nada demasiado significativo. Pensaba en que, por lo menos, a Iwaizumi le importaba demasiado Oikawa como para cumplirle el capricho por un león bebé. Mientras pensaba en la benevolencia del hombre que tenía frente a él, los minutos pasaban y acabaron por instalarse en la mesa de la sala para jugar un rato. Luego unos minutos, en donde apenas habían repartido las fichas, Oikawa apareció arrastrando una cobija desde sus hombros, como todo un príncipe mimado.

—Tetsu-chan, ¿dónde…? —Kuroo bendijo a los cielos que no hubiera completado la frase, o Iwaizumi sabría que habían estado durmiendo en la misma cama y seguro que habría otro silencio raro, como el de hacía un rato—. ¿Iwa-chan? ¡Iwa-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me extrañabas?

Tooru estaba ya sobre del mentado y lo abrazaba con ímpetu. Tetsuro observó aquella escena con detenimiento: los ojos de Oikawa habían agrandado su tamaño en segundos, seguramente por la impresión y la felicidad de tener a su mejor amigo ahí, y su sonrisa se habían ensanchado a cual larga era. Iwaizumi se había puesto un poco colorado y se intentaba quitar al castaño de encima, cosa que no conseguiría tan fácilmente, pensó el más alto. Oikawa era como una enfermedad crónica: una vez que se acercaba a ti, ya no te dejaba ir. Sonriendo ante tal pensamiento absurdo, comentó en voz alta:

—Iwaizumi dice que vayan al zoológico, para que puedas tomarle fotos a la cría de león.

—¿Es en serio, Iwa-chan? Necesito arreglarme… ¿Has hecho todo el camino para venir por mí? ¿Por qué no simplemente me llamaste? Es porque me quieres mucho, ¿verdad? ¡Espera un rato, me bañaré y cambiaré, espera, espera, desayunemos fuera, ¿sí?!

—Sólo hazlo, no es necesario gritar.

Oikawa se fue tan rápido como llegó. Iwaizumi no quería mirar al anfitrión principal, porque se sentía avergonzado.

—Parece que acabó por olvidarse de mí.

—Ya te lo digo, es un poco retrasado.

—Pero pienso que es un buen tipo.

Iwaizumi alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos ardientes de Kuroo. Frunció el entrecejo sin darse cuenta de ello. Esa mirada le irritaba.

—Sí, es un buen tipo.

* * *

Las cosas, al final, no terminaron tan mal. Poco después de las diez de la mañana, Kuroo estaba despidiéndolos a ambos en la puerta, deseándoles un buen día. Oikawa se veía tan animado que Tetsuro experimentó algo que le pareció similar a los celos. Al recordar que nunca habían decidido estar juntos, lo dejó ir, concentrándose en comer, ducharse y ordenar un poco la casa, ahora que estaba vacía. Conociendo a Tooru, se dijo mientras se bañaba, iban a tardar todo el día entre esto y lo otro. Luego de haber tenido una partida del dominó con Iwaizumi, además de esa plática que, aunque parecía escueta y forzada, él había formado una impresión más sólida del susodicho. Era alguien a quien podía avergonzar fácilmente y que en el mayor de los casos lo negaría todo. Era más bajo que ellos, parecía tener un corazón firme y dulce, pues al hablar de Oikawa sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa que subía hasta sus pupilas. Era mejor tipo de lo que se había esperado, por lo que ahora sabía que sólo estaban siendo tercos los dos, porque se sentía más que seguro del hecho de que a Iwaizumi también se le movía el tapete por Oikawa.

* * *

La tarea ya le había aburrido, al igual que el radio, el internet, la novela que leía, y tampoco tenía ganas de comer. No había planes para ese día, así que estaba aburriéndose como ostra sin el castaño para distraerlo un rato. Eran las seis de la tarde y aun no regresaban. Comenzaba a impacientarse hasta que se le ocurrió: abrió la aplicación para mensajes y buscó el número de Tsukishima, para poder mandarle algo. Se quedó con la pantalla en blanco, esperando que algo bueno para mandar apareciera por su cabeza. Deseó ser Oikawa, con esa habilidad de escribir súper rápido —aunque más que nada envidiaba que siempre contestara, pues eso le daba una idea de que siempre sabía que contestar. Al final acabó por escribir cualquier cosa, el punto era que quería escribir algo.

Para: Gafas-kun

Re:

 _Apuesto que estas esperando a que te mande un mail invitándote a por unas cervezas con Bokuto y Akaashi, Gafas-kun._

Esperó cinco minutos, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Entonces le mandó un mensaje a Bokuto, que siempre respondía pronto.

Para: Bokuto

Re:

 _Eh, Bokuto, ¿tenemos algún plan para dentro de poco?_

Un mensaje en su bandeja llegó a los pocos segundos. Vaya, esto nunca fallaba.

De: Bokuto

Re:

 _Akaashi acaba de lanzarme un sartén (lol). Creo que he metido la pata en algo, pero todavía no sé en qué (lol), ¿no lo sabrás tú? ¿Qué te parece venir a tomarte unas cervezas el próximo feriado? Haré que Akaashi haga curry, el curry especial, ¿te acuerdas? Como sea, ¿qué hago con la fiera? (lmao)_

Para: Bokuto

Re:

 _¿Por qué coño siempre escribes lol o lmao? No es divertido, idiota. Como sea, tan sólo pégale un buen beso, eso calma hasta al peor de las bestias._

De: Bokuto

Re:

 _Tan bueno como siempre dando consejos (lol). Necesito verte, te extraño. Akaashi no lo dice, pero también te extraña, ¡sí, sí, sí! Es un poco tímido. Hay que perdonarlo. ¡Te amo! La escuela debe estar siendo dura, ¿no? Pídeme ayuda cuando quieras, soy genial en todo._

Para: Bokuto

Re:

 _Lo tendré en cuenta. Las cervezas están bien._

Bokuto no contestó nada después de eso, y como Tsukishima tampoco contestó nada, empezó a rendirse un poco, sintiéndose un poco como basura. ¿Por qué en el mundo fue a fijarse en un tipo como él? Bueno, como fuera que fuese, las cosas ya estaban así y seguía sin consuelo ni distracción. Ni Tooru. Se cansó de pensar, intentó seguir la tarea, fallando miserablemente y al final, acabó por dormirse. Tuvo un sueño tranquilo, que no pudo recordar por más que quisiera luego de cinco segundos luego de despertarse por una corriente de frío; se dio cuenta de que ya eran las nueve y seguía sólo en casa, sin embargo, había un mensaje en su bandeja.

De: Gafas-kun

Re:

 _No debí compadecerme y dar mi número con tanta facilidad._

Sonrió mientras tecleaba con la mayor velocidad posible una respuesta, porque al parecer ya había tardado un poco en responder.

Para: Gafas-kun

Re:

 _Entonces, ¿qué te parece salir conmigo? A tomar una malteada, o algo. Ya sabes, menor de edad._

De: Gafas-kun

Re:

 _Jódete. Anciano._

Kuroo sonrió, tecleando otra respuesta. Esto era justo lo que él quería.

* * *

 _Hey hey hey. ¿La actualización ha tardado? Les aseguro que la tercera parte tardará bastante más, ¡lo siento! Pero entre que quiero ser responsable y alguien útil, así que… voy a intentar hacer todo a la vez, aunque me lleve muchísimo más tiempo que lo normal._

 _Aunque no tuve muchos reviews, estoy muy contenta por el hecho de que hay alguien que lee. Eso me hace sentirme satisfecha. Voy a responder sus reviews por aquí, porque siempre he visto que así los responden y me gusta cómo se ve xD_

 _Aquí vamos._

* * *

 _ **Luka cifer**_

 _Tía, una disculpa por haber borrado el fic para volver a subir, pero en un comentario recibí un "lo leí cuando estaba en otra sección" así que no estaba alucinando, el fic no salía en los últimos de HQ para cuando recién lo subí. No obstante, siempre serás mi rw favorito, y además, eres la primera en leer esta wea._

 _Y espero tenerlos llorando por lo que escriba y no por la espera, pero ya veremos._

 _Me alegra mucho de que estés ayudándome, como siempre, porque tú y yo somos una mira de oro (guiño). Siento que se nos ocurren cosas geniales (y si escribiera mejor, quizá podría hacerle más honor a todas esas buenas ideas que tenemos) y que estamos en sincronía. Eso es genial. ¡Muchas gracias, tendrás todos los calcetines que quieras!_

 _ **KathKolmer**_

 _¡Qué bueno que te ha gustado! A mí, siento honesta, también me encantan esos cuatro personajes (obviamente por eso los tenemos aquí a plato de oro). Jajaja en efecto, esto es un KurooTsukki y IwaOi, pero en realidad vamos a partir de un KurooOi, ¡así que espero que también te guste!_

 _Sí, son una buena brotp, como Kuroo y Kenma(¿) o Nishinoya y Tanaka. No obstante, justo como dices, ellos dos juntos, estos sex simbols juntos, son oro puro._

 _Esperemos que no me abandone la inspiración. La presión la siento, pero más que nada por la velocidad a la que escribo y lo que escribo y lo que en realidad quiero decir. Me llegan tus buenos deseos, así que seguiré en esto, muchas gracias por comentar._

 _Nos leemos._

 _ **Shanoo**_

 _¡Pronto va a haber más que lime! (sé que no es bueno promocionarme de esta manera, pero…)_

 _¡La actualización está arriba!_

 _Muchas gracias por leerme hasta el final y comentar. Nos leemos~_

 _ **Nitta Rawr**_

 _Hey, mencionas que estaba en otra categoría, ¿cómo es eso? Ciertamente aun no me acostumbro del todo a , pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo. Noté que el fic no estaba recibiendo ni visitas ni nada, ni tampoco me salía en los actualizados recientemente en la sección de HQ. Luego lo volví a subir y eso, y el resultado fue mejor…_

 _A mí no me parece tan crackship, aunque me imagino que es porque evidentemente los shippeo. Creo que es una de mis favoritas e HQ._

 _Ciencias políticas tampoco me gusta. Pero pensé demasiado para Tooru y su manía por ser alguien ambicioso y pensé, eh, tú, que quieres conquistar los corazones de todos, ¿no querrás conquistar el mundo sabiendo algo que sirve para ello? Y entonces decidí dejarlo en eso. Pensé en alguna ciencia básica o algo artístico, pero nada calzaba demasiado con él (contrario a Iwaizumi o a Kuroo, que fueron mucho más fáciles de acomodar en carreras-)._

 _Gracias por leerme hasta el final. Nos leemos~_

 _ **Lucas Ryuota**_

 _Sí, es raro encontrar esta pareja en español (me da depresión de tan solo pensarlo…)_

 _Cuando sientes que la primavera te llega, aunque estés en pleno invierno… Es especial._

 _¡La actualización está arriba, ahora!_

 _Muchas gracias por leerme._

 _ **LucyKise**_

 _Espero seguir dándote orgasmos visuales(¿?)_

 _Muchas gracias por leerme~_

* * *

 _Muy bien. Luego de regresarles sus comentarios, quisiera agradecer a la academia… Nah, no realmente. Sólo a ti, bb –sabes quién eres- por siempre orientarme._

 _Quizá tarde en el capítulo tres, pero verán que no pasará del mes y de que sea domingo (roguemos por esto). Como sea, les deseo un buen catorce de febrero, un buen inicio de semana y… Ya saben, todo eso._

 _Kiharu._


	3. Do I wanna know?

**Do I wanna know**

 _Have you got colour in your cheeks?  
Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift  
The type that sticks around like something in your teeth?  
Are there some aces up your sleeve?  
Have you no idea that you're in deep?  
I dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?_ _  
_

Kuroo no supo a qué hora llegó Oikawa dado que había estado mandándose mails con Tsukishima y Bokuto hasta quedarse dormido. Con el primero acerca de las clases y del equipo de voleibol; con el segundo, sobre cómo Akaashi era perfecto. Había estado haciendo tarea hasta que se distrajo con su celular. Al estar solo, se dio el lujo de comerse lo primero que encontró en el refrigerador —un pastelillo que tenía toda la pinta de ser un regalo de Iwaizumi— y de leer sin alguien rondándole —porque Tooru solía pasearse frente a él en _pantaloncitos_ y Kuroo no podía dejar de distraerse—. Había estado teniendo domingos de soledad y concentración, a razón de que Oikawa salía cada domingo con Iwaizumi. A veces también los jueves, que al parecer ambos salían temprano de clases, aunque no con regularidad. No entendía por qué demonios tenían que vivir separados, si básicamente estaban pegados: todas las tardes las pasaba entre mirando a Oikawa mensajearse o llamarse con Iwa-chan —¡hasta él le había comenzado a llamar de esa manera ñoña!— o hablando del mentado, o besándose con el castaño; por ese lado, claro, le gustaba vivir ahí: nunca se aburría, tenía buenos besos y mimos gratis y Oikawa sabía jugar muy bien al voleibol —y a otras cosas—. No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero sin duda estaba celoso; estaba siendo desplazado. El problema, quizá, era que no sabía si lo estaba porque ya no obtenía la misma atención de Oikawa o porque a él sí estaba yéndole bien con su platónico. Es decir, no es que estuviera pasándola mal con Tsukki; ni siquiera se habían visto desde aquella vez en la cafetería. Y eso había sido por coincidencia… Sumándole el hecho de que Tsukki ni quería estar ahí… O eso creía.

Al menos Tsukishima ya respondía a todos los mensajes que le enviaba.

Como sea que fuere, Kuroo no notó el momento en que Oikawa se había colado a su cama. Suponía que eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada, porque el último mensaje de Bokuto fue a la una y cuarto y sabía que al menos había cerrado los ojos y dormido por un rato aunque no demasiado tiempo. Le había entrado sed y quería ir por un vaso de agua pero unos brazos lo aprisionaban. Notó entonces a Tooru de inmediato, que se adhería a él como sanguijuela. Luego de un rato en que quiso deshacerse de ese abrazo asfixiante, Kuroo se rindió. Se quedó pensando en que era tarde para regresar a casa, pero se alivió pensando en que si las cosas habían salido bien, se había estado todo el tiempo con Iwaizumi y que seguro estaba de un humor espléndido.

Kuroo había comprendido a la perfección lo salido que estaba Tooru: lo desolado, lo poco estable que era emocionalmente; lo violento que lucía su mirada cada que algo no era como él quería. Oikawa le había mostrado ese lado de él entre lágrimas y gritos, entre tonterías y entre sonrojos, diciéndole que después de Iwa-chan, él era el único que lo había visto así de roto. Al principio pensó que era porque vivían juntos, porque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y a veces a uno no le queda más que abrirse a la persona que está en frente. Al final, escuchando a los amigos de Oikawa que a veces iban a tontear al departamento —Hanamaki y Matsukawa, que eran los que más se pasaban por ahí junto con Iwaizumi—, se dio cuenta de que no era sólo por compartir piso ni tiempo. Es decir, se masturbaban juntos, se metían mano, lengua, _lo que fuera_ , el uno con el otro. Eran más que _amigos_ —porque con ninguno de los antes mencionados hacía alguna de esas actividades— pero tampoco llegaban a nada serio. Tetsuro suspiró e intentó dejar de pensar en todo eso, mientras se giraba para quedar frente a Tooru; ya sabía demasiadas cosas, tanto físicas como emocionales. Se sentía un poco acorralado, como cuando empiezas a salir con alguien, como cuando _crees_ que te gusta alguien. Conocer tanto del otro le hacía pensar que era especial. Y quizá, para Oikawa, Tetsuro sí era especial.

Kuroo comenzó a sentir, en lo que miraba la cara adormilada de su compañero, un borboteo en el estómago, similar al que se sentía cuando tenía problemas o le gustaba alguien. Se preocupaba bastante por ello, porque de alguna forma sabía que esos sentimientos no eran reales y no quería que nadie saliera lastimado por esa relación que habían forjado. Pensó en Oikawa, en cómo él también debía estar sintiéndose de esa manera. No había manera de que él fuera mejor que Iwaizumi, eso era claro. No podían entregarse el uno al otro con honestidad… No obstante, la imprudencia gobernaba al más alto: Tooru estaba como quería, así que para empezar, no quería que nada cambiara. Ni que avanzaran y dijeran "eh, hay que salir", mucho menos retroceder y regresar al "sólo compañeros de piso" —lo que nunca habían tenido, para empezar—. A Kuroo le gustaba meter mano sin compromiso, ser mimado y tener tardes tranquilas mirando a Oikawa hacer burbujas dentro de su cuarto, cosa que al parecer les relajaba a ambos. Esa era su vida ahora y era apacible, dentro de lo que cabía. Cavilando entre esa clase de pensamientos, el excapitán de Nekoma se quedó sumido en un sueño tranquilo y profundo.

Al despertar, Tetsuro no supo qué hacer. Al menos no de inmediato. Sentía cómo la polla erecta de Tooru se restregaba una y otra vez contra su trasero. Estaba siendo aprisionado por aquellos brazos y esas piernas torneadas —que se habían vuelto muchísimo mejores en el último mes, pues Oikawa estaba yendo al gimnasio gracias a que Iwaizumi lo invitó una vez; además, de vez en cuando ambos salían a correr—. Escuchaba la voz de Oikawa dejar escapar gemidos graves, mientras se frotaba contra él. Kuroo se sentía avergonzado, porque en primer lugar, nadie nunca le había clavado una erección en el trasero —él era el quien la clavaba, venga—. En segundo lugar, porque _Iwa-chan_ salía esporádicamente de los labios de Oikawa; no sabía si dejarlo continuar hasta que se levantara o se corriera, o chupársela para despertarlo y comenzar una mañana calurosa. Era un sueño con el platónico de Tooru, por lo que intervenir no sonaba como una idea brillante, pero no hacer nada parecía un desperdicio. No estaba seguro de qué hacer. De hecho, no estuvo seguro hasta que sintió cómo su propia erección se elevaba, dado la fricción y el jadeo constante del castaño. Se giró hacia él y lo abrazó, haciendo sus ingles se encontraran para moverse la una con la otra. Oikawa despertó —casi asustado— al instante en que Kuroo le clavó los dientes en el hombro. Le gustaba morder y como el castaño nunca había mencionado que le molestara, estaba lleno de moretones en todo el pecho —llegó un momento en que a Tooru le extrañaba mucho cuando Tetsuro no lo mordía, así que era ya un ritual básico entre ellos—, en lugares poco visibles, y siempre tenía precaución de no morder demasiado fuerte.

Tooru había puesto una expresión pávida cuando sintió el mordisco, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación y de quién se trataba, hizo que sus labios se encontraran con los ajenos. De manera casi automática, las lenguas de ambos se restregaron con ánimo por algunos minutos, mientras movían las caderas y se tocaban por sobre la pijama. La cabeza de Tooru no razonaba para algo que no fuera tocar al otro, así que en realidad sólo dejaba escapar suspiros mientras movía las manos y la boca. El sueño aún no se iba del todo. Kuroo, cansado de la posición, se subió sobre Oikawa y metió una mano por debajo de la pijama ajena, para atrapar la erección del castaño y sobarla tanto como el espacio limitado le permitía. Estar arriba siempre podía ser ventajoso para mantener a Tooru a raya, pero era muy difícil tocarlo si tenía que cuidar no caerle encima. Tetsuro solía pensar en ese tipo de cosas mientras se besaban, justo como en ese momento. Tooru, por su parte, lo miraba desde abajo con los ojos entornados, agitando las caderas mientras dejaba el resto del cuerpo laxo.

—Tetsu-chan… —Antes de que pudiera decir algo, eyaculó sobre la mano de Kuroo. Su cuerpo se contrajo para luego relajarse y cerrar los ojos, como si volviese a dormir. Pocos segundos después, en los que Tetsuro no se movió ni un milímetro, vio cómo los ojos de Oikawa le daban una mirada cariñosa. La mano aún la tenía mojada y dentro del pijama del contrario, pero estaba inmerso en esa profunda mirada. Mientras tanto, fue derribado mientras se embobaba con la cara bonita del exarmador. —Tetsu-chan… Es muy temprano para esto.

Tooru lo besó, mordiéndole los labios. Sacó la mano de Kuroo de sus pantalones y luego le bajó el pijama hasta dejarlos a medio muslo. Masajeó su erección y después, abandonando sus labios, fue hasta el pene de Kuroo, la cual, sin preámbulos, engulló. Mientras lo chupaba, comenzó a divagar un poco, sintiéndose avergonzado, pues al despertar creyó que realmente era Iwa-chan quien estaba tocándolo. Estuvo a punto de gemir su nombre cuando miró las pupilas cargadas de deseo del moreno. No podía evitar la culpa de la situación; sabía que no causaría un problema, dado que ni siquiera estaban en algo serio, no obstante, la pena que iba a causar era grande, a su opinión. Al mismo tiempo de pensar y realizar la felación, acarició el vientre y el ombligo —que era hondo y pronunciado— de Tetsuro, quien alzó las caderas y no tardó mucho más en correrse en la boca del castaño, dejándole un sabor agridulce —desde la primera vez que lo habían hecho se lo había tragado, sin preguntar, sin reprochar nada—. Limpiándose los labios con el brazo, se recostó a la altura del excapitán de Nekoma, que recuperaba la respiración con lentitud mientras miraba el techo, pensando en la última vez que había tenido un sueño húmedo. Si había que decirlo, ninguna desde que habían comenzado a vivir juntos. Parecía que, de tener una vida sexual activa, no necesitaba de otros medios.

El primero en romper el silencio fue Tooru:

—Eh, Tetsu-chan, ¿qué hay con pedir una pizza? No quiero lavar platos hoy. Es domingo.

—¿No va a venir Iwaizumi por ti?

Los dos miraban hacia arriba, apenas rozándose hombro con hombro. Tenían la cama hecha un desastre; la luz comenzó a entrar por la ventana, dándole en la frente a ambos. Kuroo se quedó mirando un rato el cortinero y las cortinas quemadas por el sol. Se rascó la barriga y luego picó las costillas de Oikawa; entonces, la conversación prosiguió.

—No, hoy no. Fue a pasar el día con su padre, es su cumpleaños. Por eso salimos ayer por la noche.

—Ya veo. ¿Cuántos cumplirá? —Oikawa se encogió de hombros y dijo que no estaba muy seguro de si cumplía cuarenta y ocho o cuarenta y nueve, porque al parecer el señor era más joven que sus padres y sólo había tenido a Iwaizumi, a los treinta o a los treinta y uno, no recordaba bien. Kuroo asintió, pensando en cuántos años tendrían sus padres. Ya no se acordaba. Luego, dijo: —Pizza, ¿no? Consigue un teléfono y llama.

—No quiero moverme…

—Yo tampoco.

—Tengo hambre, Tetsu-chan.

Nadie dijo nada por un rato. Tetsuro comentó algo rápido acerca del cabello de Tooru, que cada día lo veía más largo. El castaño comenzó a alegar que entre más largo fuera, más atractivo sería. Se rió de aquello y luego dijo que pronto iría a cortárselo, porque estaba tardándose demasiado en secar y luego se esponjaba. Explicó problemas que tenía al peinarse, y Kuroo fue ignorándolo de a poco, porque él ya sabía eso. Oikawa podía tener el cabello más perfecto de la vida, pero en definitiva no despertaba de esa manera. Sea como fuere, no era demasiado rebelde su cabello y al parecer aun ese largo era manejable. Además, mientras dormía, dejaba de parecer ese tipo guapo y se convertía en un hombre normal, al que por las mañanas le crece barba.

* * *

Luego de tener un desayuno lleno de "por favor, Oikawa, come con la boca cerrada" y un "Tetsu-chan, ¿qué te parece la mesa?" para luego comenzar a besarse sobre la misma, Kuroo sugirió ir al centro. Justo cuando se habían terminado la última rebanada de pizza, había recibido un mensaje de Bokuto donde explicaba que Akaashi se había ido. Que habían discutido y se había salido de casa y no volvía, que no sabía exactamente qué hacer, porque le habían ordenado no seguirlo después de que lo siguió por tres cuadras. Kuroo respondió que haría lo posible por buscarle —pensó que no había ido muy lejos, así que se creyó capaz de ayudar—, de manera que le dijo a Oikawa que quería comprar una novela que hacía un tiempo le había recomendado Akaashi —lo que era verdad—, algo sobre misterio que tenía muy concentrado al ahora capitán de Fukurodani.

Kuroo a veces pensaba sobre ellos dos, Bokuto y Akaashi, en cómo habían acabado viviendo juntos por decisión propia —y muchos ruegos a la madre de Akaashi, porque apenas tenía 17— y cómo iban sobrellevando ese amor tan particular que tenían. Tetsuro no se imaginaba cómo hacían su día a día; ese imaginar iba referente a _cómo_ diablos era que Akaashi soportaba estar toda la tarde y noche con el torbellino de energía que era Bokuto. Ciertamente, mientras Bokuto estaba en la preparatoria aún, tan sólo tenía que verlo en las horas de entrenamiento y en los regresos a casa, dado que, _gracias a Dios_ —como dijo Akaashi una vez, con esa mirada serena— iban en grados distintos. Kuroo comprendía esa expresión, y no era porque Bokuto fuera un desastre y el tenerlo cerca resultara problemático; no, lo que entendía era que por muy divertido que fuera el excapitán, tenerlo cerca era como gastar energía sin siquiera mover un dedo. Tan solo verlo era exhaustivo. En realidad, por él no había tanto problema dado que Bokuto y él siempre se habían llevado demasiado bien y podía decir que se entendían. No obstante, Akaashi era demasiado calmado, por lo que pensaba que le era difícil llevarle el ritmo. En otras palabras, Akaashi Keiji siempre acababa siendo arrollado, arrastrado o involucrado en todas las peripecias del mayor.

A Kuroo le daba gracia, aunque sentía un poco de pena por el menor.

Caminar con Oikawa resultaba fácil, porque él podía pensar en todas esas cosas y el castaño hablaba y hablaba y con tan sólo escuchar su pregunta final y su mirada y a dónde apuntaba, se podía hacer una clara idea de qué era lo que pasaba y cuál era la pregunta que tenía que responder. La mayoría del tiempo lo escuchaba con atención, claro, pero dado que estaba intentando recordar el título de la novela al tiempo que sondeaba cada lugar que veía en busca de Akaashi, acabó por pensar en otras cosas. Oikawa lo miraba con interés y con ojos ensoñados, señalándole una tienda de ropa que parecía cara. No tenían más de cien metros fuera de la estación de tren y Tooru ya estaba viendo cuanto podía. Kuroo asintió.

—A Iwa-chan le sienta ese color. El próximo domingo le diré que vengamos a comprar ropa. Podrías venir tú también, ¿te apetece?

—Buena idea —Kuroo caminó otro tramo y Oikawa lo siguió; no era que no le interesara, pero en ese momento, más que comprar ropa, quería ayudar a Bokuto, que había estado mandándole mensajes de texto desesperado y solo, como él mismo se proclamaba. No se lo había contado a Tooru, que ignorante iba a su lado sin preocupación. Planeaba contárselo en breve, para poder buscar sin más—. Oye, ¿no te dije cómo se llamaba la novela?

—Tetsu-chan, no me digas que no lo recuerdas.

—¿Lo siento?

—¿Por qué no le llamas a quien te la recomendó? No es que me moleste haber venido hasta acá, pero era eso a lo que veníamos.

—Uh, sí, claro.

Tetsuro lo hizo bajo la atenta mirada del castaño. Buscó el número en sus contactos y luego presionó la tecla para llamar. No quería hacerlo, porque parecía muy obvio que estaba buscándolo… aunque viéndolo bien, la ciudad era grande y Akaashi podría estar realmente enfadado y en serio podría irse lejos, a un lugar donde no lo encontraran. Había intuido que eso no pasaría, por la clase de persona que era; pronto se dio cuenta de que todo eso que creía de Keiji Akaashi no era más que mera suposición, pues el menor nunca habló de cosas demasiadas profundas con él. Así pues, se sentía inseguro de llamarlo; nunca lo había hecho puesto que cada que se encontraban, Bokuto estaba de por medio. No necesitaban comunicarse demasiado, consideraba que se entendían bastante con unas cuantas frases y el tiempo restante que pasaban juntos, Bokuto y él se la pasaban haciendo bromas, de las cuales, Akaashi siempre —o al menos la mayoría del tiempo— se reía un poco. De ahí había sacado inferencias sobre su carácter, pero claro está, no lo era todo. Una persona tan reservada como él, seguro que tenía mucho debajo del telón. No era nada abierto como Tooru o Kotaro, sin embargo, era cómodo estar con él, porque no hacía demasiadas preguntas, contestaba y si lo proponías, podrían tener una conversación tranquila. El timbre dio un tono y comenzó a escuchar una cancioncilla predeterminada por el teléfono celular sonar cerca de él. Miró a Oikawa, que le sonrió tranquilo. Volteó a otra parte, por hábito de no hablar mientras miraba a alguien más, y entonces, vio a Keiji parado a unos dos pasos de él, mirando su celular como si fuera una piedra. La gente iba a y venía y Akaashi estaba ahí, parado, no tomándole la llamada a Kuroo. Éste sonrió, pensando en la buena suerte que tenía de encontrárselo ahí. Le colgó y le dijo a Oikawa que ese era el que le había recomendado la novela. Tooru asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar en su dirección. Akaashi ya había reanudado su marcha cuando Kuroo le tocó el hombro.

—¡Hey, Akaashi! Qué coincidencia, estaba marcándote…

—Buenas tardes.

—Ah, sí. Buenas. Eh, este de aquí es…

— Tooru Oikawa, mucho gusto —dijo el castaño por su cuenta.

—Akaashi.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, incluso estando en medio del flujo de gente. Luego de que Oikawa se percatara de ello, caminaron hasta la esquina de la calle, en donde ya no transitaban tantas personas. Siguieron sin pronunciar nada. Oikawa no tenía ni idea de qué decir; había estado observando a Akaashi y parecía que iba a caer desmayado por ahí en cualquier momento; también había mirado a Kuroo, que lucía una mirada de evidente preocupación. Supo entonces que eso iba a pasar y no estaban yendo a una salida casual, por una novela. Akaashi tenía los ojos irritados y la boca apretada una línea tan recta que casi parecía doloroso. Kuroo lo observaba de manera minuciosa también. Tooru comenzó a pensar en quién era, en si Tetsuro había hablado de él alguna vez. Le pareció que sí, así que entendió que eran amigos, o algo parecido. _A simple vista_ , se dijo el castaño, _cualquiera pensaría que le acaban de romper el corazón._

—¿Pasó… algo? —El más alto, de tener una expresión preocupada e interesada, colocó en su cara esa expresión incómoda. Como cuando te faltan cinco yenes para comprar una cerveza y la cajera dice que no, no puede vendértela. A Tooru le había pasado eso una vez. Podía ver la incomodidad en los ojos de las personas. Akaashi, por otro lado, ni siquiera se molestaba en mostrar sus expresiones. Su mirada, impertérrita, parecía una puerta cerrada, pues no se podía ver dentro.

—Lamento no contestar la llamada.

—No te preocupes.

Los tres se quedaron sin decir algo. Tooru cruzó los brazos, pensando en lo bueno que sería que Iwa-chan estuviera ahí, con él.

—Pensé que estarías con Bokuto —dijo Keiji de manera abrupta, como disculpándose por su silencio.

—¿Pasó algo con Bokuto?

—¿Para qué llamabas?

—Yo… Olvidé el nombre de la novela que me recomendaste.

— _La devoción del sospechoso_ —lo dijo mirando en dirección contraria—. Tengo que…

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo con nosotros? —Kuroo observó cómo Oikawa soltaba con facilidad aquella invitación. Al no haber dicho nada en los últimos minutos, creyó que era un momento para intervenir. Akaashi había abierto un poco los ojos, luego los entrecerró de nuevo, para no parecer sorprendido—. Quiero ir a córtame el cabello, luego podemos ir por algo para tomar. ¿Eres mayor de edad, verdad?

—Sí.

Como toda buena mentira, había tenido un tono penoso. Tetsuro miró a Tooru, como diciéndole que no, no era mayor de edad, a lo que Oikawa recompuso su sonrisa, intentando no verse irritado. Kuroo había pasado a formar parte del paisaje, porque empezaba a dudar si realmente ellos dos tenían un buen motivo para estar peleados. Quizá Bokuto había metido la pata hasta el fondo y denunciar la ubicación de Akaashi a Bokuto podría ser considerado como traición. Comenzó a dudar cómo actuar al momento en que Oikawa los tomaba a ambos por la muñeca, arrastrándolos a quién sabe dónde.

—Oi, Tooru, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Acabo de decirlo, Tetsu-chan. Vamos a la estética que está cerca de un bar bonito. Voy a cortarme el cabello, después podemos pasar por el bar, ¿no crees? Y no me pongan esa cara de menores de edad, que yo a los dieciséis ya consumía cervezas. Sé que ustedes también.

—Ah.

El castaño los soltó luego de un rato, comenzando a contarle a Akaashi sobre cómo Kuroo se había dejado los calzoncillos en la regadera el otro día, confesándole que eran de spiderman —guardándose para sí mismo que una semana después, se los había bajado para fines recreativos, mientras se burlaba de ellos—. Akaashi no había sonreído por ello, ni hecho ningún comentario. Luego se quejó sobre cómo Tetsuro se había comido su pastel, o sobre cómo había ido a su habitación y accidentalmente había derramado todo el jabón de su frasco de burbujas, o cómo había escuchado gritar a Iwaizumi y luego a Kuroo al ver a una cucaracha volando por la cocina. Tetsuro explicó que Iwaizumi le tenía tirria a las cucarachas, y que a él le había impactado ver una que volaba, asegurando que Oikawa era un maldito héroe, pues ni se inmutó al verla. Entonces Tooru comenzó a hablar sobre sus aventuras con Iwa-chan cuando eran niños y sobre cómo le gustaban los insectos. Luego hablaron de aliens, a lo que Akaashi respondía un poco más que antes, y después sobre el costo excesivo de las sandías en temporada de invierno. Además de lo raro que era encontrarlas. Pronto llegaron a la estética y se sentaron luego de recibir un ticket que decía el turno asignado. Akaashi no pareció estar muy dentro de la conversación en ningún momento, pero estaba riendo de vez en cuando de las cosas que platicaban entre ellos. Especialmente de lo que decía Oikawa, que contaba y contaba cosas sin descanso.

Escucharon un número y entonces Oikawa se levantó y se fue.

A lo lejos, Kuroo y Akaashi pudieron ver cómo hablaba con una muchacha y luego comenzaban a lavarle el cabello mientras lucía una expresión relajada.

—¿Tiene novia, verdad? —preguntó Akaashi. Kuroo, sorprendido de la pregunta, se le quedó mirando un momento. ¿A qué venía aquello? Keiji no parecía la clase de persona que le interesa saber eso. Akaashi, como dándose cuenta de que parecía demasiado entrometido, añadió—: Parece un buen tipo. Energético y atento.

—Como Bokuto, ¿no?

—Bokuto es más bien como energético y tonto.

—Tonto, eh… Si le preguntáramos a Iwaizumi, te aseguro que respondería que Oikawa es tonto de nacimiento. Es más, me lo ha dicho ya un par de veces.

—Ya veo. ¿Iwaizumi-san es…?

—El mejor amigo de Tooru.

—Tienen química, se les nota —su expresión estoica casi hace que Tetsuro se caiga de la silla; él, con sólo oír hablar de Iwa-chan sabía que tenían química, era algo predecible para cualquier ser humano que escuchara hablar a Oikawa… Pero que lo dijeran con esa cara estoica le hacía gracia—. ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?

—Hombre, no puedes hablar de esos temas con esa cara.

—Con esta cara nací, Kuroo-san.

Se quedaron en silencio. Oikawa ahora movía los pies mientras le contaba algo a la estilista.

Kuroo se acomodó en la silla donde estaba sentado. Sentía que ya estaba un poco más dentro del círculo de Akaashi, que Oikawa había hecho que se acercaran a él, y en tan sólo un rato. Por un momento pensó en Bokuto, que al parecer no era tan terrible como Keiji. El excapitán al menos era un poco idiota y siempre demasiado honesto. Akaashi, por otro lado, era demasiado serio y tétrico —en realidad, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera—; Tetsuro fue concluyendo, poco a poco, que actuaba de esa manera filosa por su estado de ánimo. Porque debía intuir que Kuroo lo había vendido a Kotaro. Es decir, había estado mirando la puerta de la estética todo el tiempo, como sabiendo que el chico entraría en cualquier momento. Kuroo no había hecho ningún movimiento. En ese momento, de hecho, tuvo la intención de llamar, pero supo que no estaría del todo bien. El mayor inhaló fuertemente y dejó de darle vueltas a las palabras, esperando apaciblemente a que el castaño terminara su corte.

Luego de un rato de ver cómo peinaban a Oikawa y de trasladarse al bar que estaba dentro del callejón que quedaba justo a un lado de la estética, los tres, sentados en una mesa alta, tenían una cubeta llena de cervezas, las cuales volaron en los primeros treinta minutos que estuvieron ahí. Kuroo sólo se había tomado una mientras que Oikawa se había tomado tres y Keiji dos. No habiendo comido, Kuroo se preocupaba demasiado por su poca resistencia al alcohol. No sabía —más bien, no podía recordar— si Oikawa bebía a esa velocidad siempre, si quería darle confianza a Keiji para que bebiera más rápido, o si quería pasárselo bien. No obstante, cuando llegó la segunda cubeta y Oikawa tomó su cuarta cerveza, se levantó al baño y dejó a ambos en la mesa, bebiendo. Sin decir nada.

El teléfono de Kuroo vibró, al recibir un mensaje.

Re: Tooru.

Título:

 _Llama a Bokuto. Creo que lo que necesita es verlo._

Kuroo leyó el mensaje dos veces y luego bloqueó su móvil. Vio cómo Oikawa regresaba a la mesa, preguntándose si le habría mandado el mensaje mientras orinaba. Al sentase, descaradamente le guiñó el ojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Keiji. De inmediato dirigió su vista a la puerta del establecimiento, sin encontrar a nadie. El exarmador sonrió con malicia; lo había estado pensando y no quería que ellos dos lo dejaran. En realidad, parecía que eran muy buenos amigos de Kuroo y él era bastante bueno encaminando a las personas.

—Akaashi, ¿estás triste, no? —Al pronunciar aquello, pateó por debajo de la mesa a Kuroo, que, escondiendo su celular de la vista del implicado, tecleó la dirección del bar, enviándosela a Bokuto. Keiji miró con ojos brillosos a Oikawa, mientras sostenía su tercera cerveza. Era bastante consciente de su emboscada—. ¿Es cierto, no?

—Umh.

—No seas tímido, cuéntanos por qué.

—Quizá te sientas mejor —añadió Kuroo.

Keiji lo miró con una mirada astuta, intentando buscar la verdad de sus palabras. Kuroo se sintió amenazado ante tal mirada, cuestionándose si Kotaro también se sentiría acorralado cada que peleaban. Supuso que sí, que por eso entraba en tal estado de pánico.

—Mmm… Te contaré algo triste, para que sea equitativo, ¿te parece? —Akaashi asintió. Kuroo sintió celos de cómo Oikawa se lo había ganado en un par de horas; quizá más bien, era el resentimiento de que Tetsuro estaba demasiado unido a Kotaro y en ese momento lo que menos quería era saber de él—. Una vez perdimos contra Karasuno.

—El equipo donde está Tsukishima-kun.

—Sí, ese… Cuatro ojos —Kuroo entrecerró los ojos, escuchando cómo la voz de Tooru se fue agriando—. Jugamos bien. Estábamos conectados. Pero no fue suficiente, ¿escuchas? Éramos un equipo muy fuerte. Entre los seis podíamos hacerlo todo. Les fallé, me sentía mal. Me irrité. Rompí el ritmo y acabamos por caer. Esa noche, acalambrados, Iwa-chan, Makki, Matsu y yo nos fuimos a emborrachar. No lo conseguí, pero lloré toda la noche en el hombro de Iwa-chan y a su vez también lloraba sobre mí. Les había prometido que si no anotaba con mis saques les invitaría la cena, y así lo hice, incluso aunque no fue mi culpa, al menos no toda, haber perdido. Karasuno es para tener miedo y no porque sean genios, ya sabes, ellos en equipo, son terribles. Son un fastidio. El caso es que, comimos y tomamos mientras llorábamos. La preparatoria se había ido, teníamos exámenes de ingreso, nos retiramos sin ganar, Iwa-chan se puso mal, perdí a mi novia, me vicié un poco con todo… No hay nada más patético que eso, ¿no crees?

—Yo no, por lo menos —contestó Kuroo.

Akaashi lo miró con una mirada blanda.

—Yo tampoco lo creo. Es parte de la vida.

El teléfono de Kuroo vibró y la respuesta corta de Bokuto le hizo sentir escalofríos. Un _No tardaré mucho más en llegar_ era todo lo que ponía, casi como si estuviera enfadado con él. Akaashi lo había estado mirando furtivamente, como adivinando sus intenciones. Lo sentía demasiado, pero en serio creía en las palabras de Oikawa, que en apariencia eran orientadas a apoyar la relación de ambos. Sobre decir que su suposición de que quizá tenía el corazón roto, era cierto. Tooru estaba casi orgulloso de ser inteligente para esas cosas. Kuroo, por otro lado, sabía que pese a que no sería su método, ya había hecho las cosas de una manera. Apagó la pantalla de su celular, puso mejor cara y escuchó cómo hablaban de los sentimientos pesados que se experimentan al perder el último partido con un equipo _adorable_. Keiji escuchaba con atención, mientras tomaba grandes sorbos de su cerveza. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, como las del castaño; Kuroo sabía que sólo uno de los dos estaba ebrio. Él apenas iba por la segunda cerveza. Tenía hambre. Se estaba poniendo nervioso a cada minuto que pasaba. Para distraerse, escuchó con tranquilidad cada una de las palabras que soltó el afligido excapitán.

—No es nada fácil, entiendo —dijo Akaashi.

—Es frustrante. ¿Cómo podríamos regresar el tiempo? Sería maravilloso poder hacerlo. Cada que digo esto —comentó, volteando a ver a Kuroo—, Tetsu-chan me dice que no sea tonto, que no me estanque en el pasado. Creo que es cierto. Hay que seguir adelante. La vida se detiene a momentos, pero no podemos hacer un abismo catalítico de ello.

Oikawa regresó la vista a Akaashi, observando una mirada melancólica abrirse espacio dentro de su corazón. Había escuchado hablar de Akaashi y Bokuto de la boca de Kuroo un par de veces. Tonterías que habían hecho en campamentos, en una que otra salida que habían tenido en los últimos tiempos y ese tipo de cosas. Claro que, al parecer no le había contado que ellos dos estaban saliendo. Se acercó a Akaashi y lo rodeó con los brazos. A él se le daba bien leer las emociones ajenas —excepto las de Iwa-chan, o quizá también las de él, pero era tan terco que las cosas no acababan bien si dejaba ver que sabía qué pasaba—, por lo que sabía ser manipulador. Era alguien que conseguía lo que quería sin demasiado esfuerzo, y obtener información era justo lo que haría ahora. Por el bien común, claro está. Abrazó con suavidad al menor al ver cómo los ojos se le iban poniendo cristalinos, pues supo que su historia sólo había calado en las partes en las que habló cómo Iwa-chan estaba muy afectado. Intentaba darle sentimientos comparables con los que experimentaba. Akaashi cortó el abrazo con rapidez, para darle el último trago a la cerveza.

—Bokuto-san pide demasiado.

—Bokuto es la persona con la que estás saliendo, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Tooru.

—Podríamos decirlo así.

—¿Por qué? —intervino Kuroo.

—Nunca lo hemos hecho oficial.

—Ya veo.

Los tres guardaron silencio.

—Bokuto-san siempre va a su ritmo. Pide cuanto le place. Besos, caricias, atención, regalos, enseñanzas. Pide demasiado. A veces quiere estar conmigo todo el día. Quiere que lo lleve cuando hay juegos callejeros. Cuando voy con mis padres, cuando voy a la tienda. Siempre quiere estar ahí. No deja que nadie se me acerque, siempre está rodeándome y no es que me moleste demasiado, siempre ha sido así… Yo… Nunca me ha dicho que quiere ser mi novio. Es decir, él a veces desaparece toda la tarde pero luego vuelve y me besa y entonces, me ofrece muchas cosas sin nombre. No entiendo. No lo entiendo. No sé si está saliendo conmigo, con alguien más, si sólo experimenta…

Kuroo y Oikawa escucharon atentamente; el primero, sorprendido de toda esa larga explicación que dio el joven y el segundo, compadeciéndose de la pésima comunicación que hay, sintiéndose identificado. Es decir, lo único que también debía hacer él era sentarse y hablar largo y tendido de sus emociones con Iwa-chan. Mientras Tooru se estaba dejando caer al lago de los pensamientos sin sentido, Akaashi continuó, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Le pregunté qué éramos esta mañana.

—¿Qué respondió? —se aventuró Oikawa a preguntar al ver que no iba proseguir.

— _¿Los mejores amigos, verdad?_ —Akaashi hizo un tono de voz soso, en intención de oírse como Bokuto—. Esto sí que es patético, Oikawa-san. Lo suyo aún es bastante normal, porque también lo he experimentado…

—Oye, no pongas esa cara cuando me lo dices, no llores, no llores…

Oikawa frunció los labios y entonces se abrazó, otra vez, de Akaashi, soltando un par de lágrimas también.

—Oi, no lloren los dos, que nos están mirando extraño…

—Tetsu-chan, ¡abrázanos!

Tetsuro bajó de su silla y se acercó a ellos, para rodearlos en un abrazo. Su corazón palpitaba con tristeza. Podía sentir las emociones de incomprensión de ambos chicos a los que abrazaba. La clientela era escasa, así que en realidad las pocas personas que estaban no los miraron más de cinco segundos; el barman, por otro lado de la barra los observaba con los ojos llenos de compasión. Luego de un rato, como sabiendo que Akaashi había dejado de llorar, se separaron y en silencio, siguieron bebiendo.

—Lo que les falta es sentarse a charlar.

Kuroo quiso comentar que Akaashi no necesitaba escuchar eso de alguien que estaba en la zona de la amistad con su mejor amigo del cual había estado enamorado desde hacía años porque no se — _malditasea_ — habían querido sentar a charlar; no obstante, miró la mesa, su tercera cerveza, su celular y la hora, enterándose que ya habían pasado dos horas en ese lugar y que, pese a que había bebido lentamente, ya estaba mareado. Alzó la mirada cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó al abrirse, y se encontró con que Bokuto estaba ahí, entrando al bar. Tocó a Tooru por el hombro, haciéndolo dirigir la mirada hacia Kotaro, que ya los había divisado e iba en dirección hacia ellos. Keiji estaba con la frente apoyada en la mesa, por lo que no se había percatado de nada. Se había tomado ya cinco cervezas y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Ambos excapitanes se acercaron a Bokuto antes de que llegara a la mesa.

—Hey —saludó Kuroo. —Está un poco ebrio…

—Yo diría que bastante —Bokuto miró a Oikawa, quien había pronunciado esas palabras casi con gracia—. Mi nombre es Oikawa Tooru. Un gusto.

—Kotaro Bokuto, un gusto.

—Todo depende de ti, Bokuto. Hazlo bien, te quiere. Sólo dile que lo quieres.

—Claro que sí.

Ambos miraron cómo Bokuto sonreía al ver la mesa donde estaba Akaashi y se dirigía hacia él, que no se había molestado en alzar la vista. Observaron cómo se sentaba frente a él y lo llamaba. Justo cuando Keiji iba a levantar la mirada, Kuroo sugirió darles privacidad; así, ambos se dirigieron hasta el baño.

—¿Crees que salga bien?

—Ojalá que sí, Tetsu-chan.

Estuvieron cerca de la puerta durante un rato, hasta por una razón u otra, acabaron por adentrarse en un cubículo vacío. Oikawa insistió en que él se sentaría sobre la tapa del inodoro para que Kuroo se sentara sobre sus piernas. Al último le avergonzaba enormemente separar las piernas para sentarse sobre Tooru, pero al final cedió, abrazándose del castaño y frotándose a su disposición. Luego de un rato, en el que siguieron besándose tanto como podían, Kuroo, que estaba besándole el cuello a Oikawa, escuchó el ruido del vidrio romperse y su beso acabó convirtiéndose en una fuerte mordida del susto. El más bajo gritó que había dolido y Tetsuro, sin esperarlo, salió del baño. Tooru lo siguió con prisas y cuando lo alcanzó, desde la puerta del baño, pudieron ver que Bokuto tenía el cabello goteante y hacia abajo, luego de que le arrojaron una bebida. Estaba cerca de la puerta mientras que cerca de la mesa estaba la botella, que, imaginó, era el ruido que habían escuchado. Kuroo avanzó a gran velocidad hacia Bokuto, pensando en cómo había perseguido a Akaashi hasta la puerta; cuando estuvo a dos pasos de él se le fue encima para darle un abrazo. Kotaro, que había comenzado a llorar y a temblar, se aferró a la espalda de Tetsuro. Mientras tanto, Oikawa, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pensó en ir detrás de Keiji —porque borracho como estaba, no habría dado más de cien pasos luego de irse—, pero al final acabó por ir a pagar la cuenta, disculparse por la botella rota e intentar sonreír en son de disculpa a los clientes del lugar, que más que enfadados por ese comportamiento, parecían intrigados por la pelea. Tooru le susurró que debían irse, por lo que tuvieron que dejar de abrazarse y llevarse a Kotaro en pleno llanto.

Una vez fuera del lugar, Tooru pensó un poco en Akaashi. No conocía a Bokuto de nada, pero verlo llorar tan desconsoladamente incluso mientras iban caminando, era tan exasperante como perder en tu último partido de la preparatoria. No obstante, Keiji también debía sentirse terrible —claro que no lloraba con ese ímpetu, al menos no hacía un rato—. Oikawa comprendía a la perfección lo que era querer ponerle un título a tu relación cuando crees que puedes perderlo todo en un segundo —aunque, siendo realistas, podrías perderlo todo incluso con una relación formal— cuando en serio te importan las cosas. Es un signo de derrota propia, de inseguridad y el castaño caía en cuenta de ello. Se frotó las manos al sentirlas frías y con dolor. Afuera recién había comenzado a nevar, razón por la cual el ambiente estaba sumido en un frío mortal. Kuroo tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, la chaqueta puesta pero desordenada, igual que él, dado que habían salido a las carreras. Bokuto debía estar congelándose de frío, pensó el castaño, pues le habían tirado una cerveza encima y la ropa se le había mojado. El llanto, el frío, con el paso de las calles, fue disminuyendo. Atenuándose, como cuando el río fluye con mucha lentitud en días de sequía. Pronto, en un semáforo, Bokuto alzó la voz:

—Me dijo que no quería verme. Estaba diciéndole que lo sentía, pero me soltó que no quería volver a verme.

—Estaba borracho —dijo Kuroo.

—¿No es eso sinónimo de decir lo que de verdad piensas? —Oikawa lo dijo sin mala intención; sólo logró que Bokuto lagrimeara de nuevo.

—No seamos negativos, ¿vale? Akaashi nos dijo que te quería… —Kuroo carraspeó, mientras le pasaba los brazos por los hombros a Bokuto, que temblaba un poco. El semáforo les daba ahora luz verde para avanzar. Pronto llegarían a su departamento, lo cual los aliviaba aunque fuera un poco. Avanzaron, observando cómo la gente también iba tomando rumbo—. Aunque mencionó que se sentía atrapado, asfixiado. Además, al parecer, ustedes no están saliendo.

—¡Claro que estábamos saliendo!

—¿Se lo preguntaste alguna vez?

Bokuto guardó silencio. Luego negó con la cabeza y se detuvo, para limpiarse las lágrimas. Una muchacha que estaba paseando a su chihuahua, los esquivó hábilmente. Tetsuro la miró irse, preguntándose si debió de haberse callado lo de Akaashi, para que por sí solos lo resolvieran, si era que eso iba a suceder.

—Puedo ir a preguntárselo ahora mismo. Es decir, nos acostamos, nos besamos, dormimos juntos, a veces me dejaba bañarme con él, le mando mensajes con emoticonos maricas y a veces le preparo huevos revueltos… Obviamente estamos saliendo, ¿no?

—Bokuto, no soy quien para decirlo, pero… ¿No deberías darle su espacio? —dijo Oikawa.

Kuroo asintió a aquel comentario, argumentando que era inconveniente arreglarlo luego de que Akaashi hubiera explotado. No había manera de que las cosas resultaran bien dado que él estaba alterado y Bokuto tan sólo intentaba inyectar sus sentimientos casi a la fuerza —aunque más que nada, era la inseguridad de Akaashi—. No querían decírselo de buenas a primeras, porque el implicado parecía bastante afectado. Indirectamente, Tooru y Tetsuro habían decidido no hablar más con Bokuto de cosas complicadas, así que, esperando que dejara de llorar, le invitaron un chocolate caliente una vez que estuvieran en casa. Kotaro, por supuesto aceptó, al tiempo en que pidió asilo, cosa que le fue concedida casi al instante.

* * *

Lidiar con Bokuto las veinticuatro horas era difícil. Lidiarlo deprimido, lo hacía el doble de pesado. Tooru había hecho buenas migas con él desde que se conocieron, por lo que pasar tiempo no les resultaba difícil, sin embargo, así como estaba riéndose a las tres con cuarenta minutos, a las tres con cincuenta ya estaba llorando y proclamando a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que amaba a Keiji… y claro, lo mucho que se odiaba por haberlo _perdido_. En algún momento de su amistad —por no decir que desde el principio—, Kuroo había observado lo dramático que podía llegar a ser Kotaro. No obstante, sabía que era un tipo muy decidido y que de un momento a otro él estaría lidiando con esa tristeza de una manera más o menos madura. En este caso, no sabía si por consejo de Oikawa no hacía nada o si era en realidad una tristeza tan grande que no podía confrontar las cosas. El lunes, por ejemplo, se había levando y habían dicho que iban a ir a la universidad. Los tres se marcharon por la mañana luego de desayunar arroz cocido con un huevo. Habían ido a la universidad, luego de ello regresaron a casa alrededor de las tres. Entonces, Bokuto les pagó el alquiler de cinco días. Lo proporcional de haber estado pagado entre los tres un mes y divido a cinco días. Tooru no quiso aceptar el dinero al inicio, no obstante, Tetsuro lo hizo, porque de alguna manera tenía que hacer que Kotaro se sintiera real en ese lugar. Oikawa, por su parte, se dedicó la tarde del lunes, martes y miércoles a jugar a las cartas con Kotaro, mientras se bebían unas cervezas. Kuroo estaba teniendo exámenes, así que a ratos jugaba con ellos y a ratos repasaba. El martes y el miércoles la rutina había sido igual; desayuno —el mismo, arroz y huevo— universidad, comida —regularmente algo asado de parte de Oikawa— juegos de mesa, cervezas, un poco de tarea, Tooru mojándose la parte abdominal de las playeras o suéteres al lavar los trastes, Kuroo poniéndose las gafas de Oikawa, comparándolas con las suyas y Bokuto, por supuesto, riéndose de él, o rondando al castaño mientras hacía cosas del hogar; dejando su ropa sucia en el baño, rasurándose y cortándose la barbilla. Por las noches pasaba un rato con el excapitán de Aoba Jousai escuchando algunas historias con respecto a las fotografías, mientras Kuroo intentaba repasar toda la anatomía del cerebro humano. A ratos escuchaban esa música pop que tanto tarareaba el castaño. De vez en cuando llegaban a su habitación haciendo pompas de jabón que dejaba resbaloso el piso, consiguiendo que Kuroo dejara el estudio y se pusiera a jugar con ellos. Las noches las pasó en cama de Tetsuro, de quien se abrazaba con firmeza mientras lloraba. Oikawa podía oír sus lamentos hasta la habitación, pero una vez que lo dejaba con el moreno, no regresaba.

Bokuto no era un problema; era listo, lo suficiente educado como para no ser un vago, adulaba a ambos chicos, se peinaba, se bañaba y procuraba no armar escenas de llanto en medio del konbini; sin embargo las emociones densas que tenía y esa increíble dramatización que le daba a todo, era complicado y agotante.

* * *

El jueves por la mañana, Kotaro se había levantado llorando, y repetía una y otra vez que Akaashi ya no lo querría nunca más a su lado. Kuroo estaba entrando en pánico dado que tenía que presentar examen en menos de dos horas pero no quería dejar a su mejor amigo así. Corrió hasta la habitación de Oikawa y le pidió encarecidamente que cuidara de Bokuto, porque había despertado fatal. El castaño, que recién estaba despertando, le dijo que sí, que no importaba mucho si faltaba ese día; se levantó de la cama, le palmeó la espalda al excapitán de Nekoma y le deseó suerte para su examen mientras se dirigía a la cama del mismo, donde se encontró con Kotaro hecho un ovillo. Se acostó a su lado y así ambos se habían quedado acostados en la cama, mientras se le pasaba el llanto. Tetsuro se vistió tan rápido como pudo, se comió unas tostadas con jalea y había salido pitando a la universidad. Una vez que escucharon cerrar la puerta, ambos pensaron de manera inconsciente que esperaban que le fuera bien en la prueba. Tooru suspiró con pesadez; el excapitán de Fukurodani había estado haciendo una vida más o menos normal los últimos días que había estado en casa. Estaba comiendo, yendo a la universidad, haciendo algunas tareas, duchándose, lavándose los dientes, jugando con ellos, bromeando y tomando —quizá demasiado, si lo pensaba a consciencia—. El llanto que le llegaba de pronto a diferentes horas del día era lo que en verdad lo hacía parecer en mal estado, pero exceptuando aquello, lucía formidable, como siempre. En se momento, Bokuto lloraba fuerte, con actitud. Sus ojos quedaban muy rojos luego de aquello.

—¿Qué pasa, _Kotacchi_?

—Le mandé un mensaje hoy a Akaashi, pero no ha respondido. He marcado su número varias veces al día desde que llegué aquí, pero me manda de inmediato al buzón.

—Han pasado ya un par de días…

—¿Ya te has aburrido de mí, Tooru?

—No, no es eso —intentó buscar palabras normales y amables para no herir su sentimientos. —Ya no está borracho. Tú tampoco. Además, seguro que está en apartamento que comparten. Pero venga, por ahora, comamos algo.

Ambos, sin querer siquiera mover un dedo, prepararon un poco de cereal con leche y comieron con lentitud. Hicieron burbujas, se comieron unos bombones que Kuroo había comprado hacía dos noches, Bokuto lloriqueó otro rato y luego, para cuando miraron el reloj, ya eran las once de la mañana y ellos seguían charlando de cosas que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza en pijama. Regresaron al cuarto de Oikawa para hacer más burbujas, hablando de las fotografías que tenía pegadas. Salieron del cuarto para comer algunas sobras de la comida del día anterior. Procedieron a jugar al uno, intentaron sentirse útiles haciendo la colada, pero fue en vano, porque al verse en pijama sólo les daba la sensación de querer regresar a la cama. Para cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, el timbre sonó. Oikawa se levantó para abrir, llevándose la grata sorpresa de encontrar a Iwaizumi afuera. Lo dejó entrar, no sin antes colgarse de su cuello. Tooru le había hablado de él a Bokuto, así que la presentación fue sencilla.

—Me dijeron que no habías ido hoy a cases, cuando fui a buscarte a tu salón —comentó Iwaizumi mientras sacaba ingredientes para un sándwich.

—Lo siento, Iwa-chan, es que me olvidé de mandarte un mensaje.

Iwaizumi se preparó un sándwich bajo la insistencia de Oikawa de que si ya había llegado hasta ahí, que comiera algo; Bokuto comenzó a saltarle alrededor preguntándole mil cosas; al final de cuentas, jugaban al voleibol en la misma posición y Bokuto necesitaba distraerse. Oikawa los miraba hablar. Iwa-chan se veía especialmente guapo ese día, pensaba, a la par de que intentaba dejar de mirarlo para irse a vestir con ropa decente. Se vio a sí mismo despeinado y en pijama, como cuando se enfermaba e Iwaizumi lo iba a ver por las tardes. Antes sentía vergüenza de que lo viera así. Ahora, al parecer ya no le importaba. Es decir, si a Iwa-chan no le molestaba…

Después de un rato, Tetsuro arribó al departamento, exhausto pero de pie. Se los encontró a los tres tomando chocolate caliente mientras decían tonterías sin sentido. Se alivió al ver que Bokuto estaba mucho más animado que cuando lo había dejado esa mañana. Quitándose el saco y dejando la mochila en donde cayera, fue uniéndose a la plática, que abordó desde un _cómo te fue en el examen_ a un _yo me duermo incluso cuando Oikawa me patea en la cara o me asfixia mientras me abraza, es mi habilidad especial_ , de parte de Hajime, quien parecía muy orgulloso de ello. Kuroo había asentido a esa frase, porque él también había padecido el sueño del castaño, aunque él no podía dormir. No era tan hábil ni durmiendo con esa sencillez ni estando a un lado de Oikawa.

Todos se habían quedado callados mientras disfrutaban del chocolate; Kuroo sintió que de a poco en poco, el sueño iba a apoderándose de él. Luchando por quedarse despierto, apuró su taza mientras observaba a Iwaizumi comer el resto de su sándwich con una lentitud que le parecía impresionante y a Oikawa que miraba con suma atención cada bocado de su mejor amigo, mientras jugaba con su cabello despeinado. De pronto, irrumpiendo la extraña calma que habían adquirido, Bokuto comenzó a decir:

—Bueno, ustedes me han explicado un poco el problema de lo que les contó Akaashi. Creo que entiendo un poco, quizá no muy bien cómo arreglarlo, porque, quiero decir, así soy de exigente de atención, mamá lo dice siempre. Puedo pedirle que salga conmigo, pero luego de todo eso…

Iwaizumi, sin saber de qué iba esa plática, interrumpió su sándwich, dejándolo en el plato. Levantó las manos hacia Bokuto para poder interrumpir.

—Espera, no sé de qué hablas, estabas muy feliz tomando chocolate y ahora…

Bokuto había sacado de manera abrupta el tema; no le importaba repetir la historia, incluso si cada noche que había pasado en ese departamento lo hubiera recitado una y otra vez, intentando ver cuál era el maldito meollo del asunto. Así pues, comenzó a contar la historia de él y Akaashi. Iwaizumi escuchó el cómo habían despertado de buen rollo el domingo, después de haberse acostado —Oikawa y Kuroo conocían esta historia tan bien como las reglas en la cancha, así que mientras Iwaizumi era informado, Oikawa se fue a hacer las camas—. Contó sobre cómo había visto que Akaashi estaba poniéndose raro a ratos en el día y cómo constantemente lo rechazaba para cualquier cosa —dígase un beso, salir a comer, un helado, cualquier cosa. El cómo había explotado el domingo, quejándose de todo y luego diciéndole que se fuera de casa, para luego, aparentemente, salirse y encontrarse con Tetsuro y Tooru. Bokuto se había ido, aturdido y sin saber qué hacer cuando se lo solicitaron, arrepintiéndose después, pero no encontrando al implicado por la noche. Se había salido con su mochila de la universidad, dado que había pensado en hacer un par de cosas y simplemente la tomó, porque además, ahí tenía su identificación y su carnet. Finalmente contó lo ocurrido en el bar, cómo le había hablado como si nada pasara —pensó que serviría para aliviar la tensión— y cómo Keiji había sentido su furia crecer al escuchar así para después gritarle un par de cosas. Hajime había escuchado cada palabra con atención, bajo la mirada del recién llegado Oikawa y observando el gesto preocupado de Tetsuro.

Bokuto terminó su historia repentinamente, relatando el momento en que fue dejado atrás en el bar. Observó directo a los ojos de Iwaizumi, quien se había terminado el sándwich mientras la historia era contada. A Hajime no se le ocurría qué decir. Es decir, podía gritarle lo tarado que era —llevaba más de diez minutos pensándolo mientras golpeaba con los dedos el plato donde había comido—. No todo era tan malo como la historia de Bokuto: estaba pasando la tarde con ellos porque ahí estaba Tooru y lo único que quería hacer él era pasar el tiempo con su mejor amigo. Verse involucrado en semejante conversación lo hacía sentir parte del grupo y eso lo alegraba; además de que Bokuto parecía gritar a los cuatro vientos su estado de ánimo. Iwaizumi guardó silencio un momento —para serenarse y no gritarle como le hubiera gritado a Oikawa— y Kotaro, al ver que no habría una respuesta rápida, desesperándose más a cada momento, preguntó:

—¿Creen que funcionemos? Él y yo no solemos hablar de cosas importantes. De hecho, yo hablo y él escucha, cosa que nos funcionaba de maravilla hasta ahora, ¿saben?

Bokuto iba a decir algo más, pero vio que Iwaizumi se estaba poniendo ligeramente rojo; segundos después le dio un golpe a Oikawa, exasperado. El agredido le preguntó por qué había sido eso, siendo mandado a callar de inmediato. Kuroo miraba la escena somnoliento.

—A ver, tío: ¿me acabas de tirar un rollo enorme de cómo lo amas pero luego dices que no lo dejas participar en la relación? Acaparas la atención de Akaashi día y noche, lo acosas, le haces cariños y no te pones a pensar en cómo se siente él, ni tú, ni ninguno de los dos. ¿En serio piensas que Akaashi va a ser feliz sólo con eso?

—¡Pensé que las cosas estaban bien así! Como no decíamos nada pero tampoco negábamos algo, creí que salíamos. No tenemos que llamarnos novios para entender nuestros sentimientos…

—¿Es que eres idiota? Hay un límite para suponer sobre cómo van las cosas sin decir nada. Si no eres honesto contigo mismo, van a acabar lastimándose más y sólo lo vas tener como tu estúpido esperándote. No es justo para él.

—Iwa-chan…

—Tienes un punto, un buen punto —dijo Kuroo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, cerrando los ojos, intentando alejarse del dramático suspiro de Oikawa y el ímpetu de Iwaizumi. Bokuto se había encogido sobre sí mismo, esperando a que pasara el regaño. Antes de que cerrara los ojos había podido ver que Tooru observaba sorprendido a _su_ Iwa-chan, con las mejillas sonrojadas; Hajime lo había visto también. En ese momento Kuroo, con los ojos entreabiertos, prácticamente había escuchado un interruptor sonar en las cabezas de los exjugadores de Seijou, y escondió una sonrisa. Mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, intentaba pensar en algo poco alentador, que evitara que se riera al ver lo patéticos que eran.

—¿Entonces qué me sugieren hacer, maldición?

—Sáltate unos pasos y cómetelo a besos —apuntó Kuroo, abriendo los ojos y dirigiendo su vista con rapidez a Iwaizumi, sin poder ocultar que _sabía_ qué era lo que pasaba. Iwaizumi se dio por enterado.

—Pídele perdón y dile que sean novios, por más marica que te parezca —comentó Oikawa, mientras retorcía mechones de su cabello.

—Tal vez un poco de ambos —sugirió Kuroo, sentándose bien el sofá, reponiéndose y hablando con seriedad—. Estuvo no bien presionar las cosas, intentar dejar que fluyeran. Pero no ha funcionado. Ponte ropa adecuada y ve y acóplate a sus caprichos, porque entonces él podrá acoplarse a los tuyos. Si quieres siempre estar sobre él e involucrarte en todo con él… es un poco exagerado. Cuando sales con alguien debes mostrar más apoyo que intromisión. Deja que hable, que te diga las cosas, no lo acapares todo. Si no quiere decírtelo, pregúntaselo, sé que puedes hacerlo. Debes decirle las cosas de frente, para que se entiendan. Cuando uno se guarda las cosas por mucho tiempo, acabamos lastimando a las personas que queremos y a veces ya no hay manera de regresar. Valóralo, también te quiere, sólo da ese paso.

Oikawa y Kuroo estaban mirando a Iwaizumi con mucha atención, intentando prever las acciones del moreno al escuchar aquello, lo hacían casi sin prestarle atención al afectado, que en vez de pedir atención, parecía meditar los consejos de todos. Bokuto estaba escuchándolos a todos sin perder detalle, motivándose con cada palabra. Fue mirándolos uno por uno, sintiendo el apoyo. Primero a Oikawa que le levantó el pulgar en signo de apoyo, luego a Kuroo que asintió como si se lo supiera todo y finalmente a Iwaizumi, que estaba enrojeciendo cada vez más. Cuando detuvo su mirada en el último, éste se sintió presionado, así que le espetó:

—¡Joder, sólo ve y dile que lo amas!

Bokuto estaba casi llorando con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Se puso de pie y salió por la puerta, sin dejar nada dicho, ni las gracias; dejó su laptop y notas escolares encima de la mesa de la sala, estaba tan decidido que ni siquiera se fue a cambiar. Hajime no miró a ninguno de los dos, tan solo recogió su taza y fue a lavarla. Cuando regresó a la sala, sintiéndose un poco más calmado, vio que la puerta seguía abierta. Pensó en ir a cerrarla, cuando Kuroo lo interceptó desde el sofá. Oikawa estaba a su lado, sonriéndole como un idiota. Ahí había gato encerrado, se dijo, tensándose una vez más.

—Qué buen consejo, ¿no crees Iwaizumi-kun? A uno le da la impresión de que te has sentido o te _sientes_ así.

Perdiendo la poca calma que había recuperado, lo miró con agresividad. Después de ver esa sonrisa maliciosa pintada en el rostro somnoliento de Kuroo, pasó a ver la de Oikawa, que parecía estar tan rojo que incluso su cuello se veía teñido de escarlata. Bufó y sin contestar nada, tomó las cosas que había llevado con él ese día —que eran más bien pocas— y se fue. Azotó la puerta al salir; Oikawa pensó que era como cuando estaba enojado con algo. Tetsuro se giró un poco para ver al castaño. Tenía toda la cara roja, incluidas las orejas y parecía tener la mirada perdida. Ya sabía Kuroo que más que un golpe para Iwaizumi, lo era para Tooru, ya que había estado tanto tiempo mirando la espalda del amor de su vida que nunca pensó en alcanzarlo. Nunca imaginó que sería correspondido. Ambos, se dijo Tetsuro, estaban pretendiendo pensar que ese afecto era de simple amistad y nadie estaba dando un paso más allá de aquello. Oikawa, por otro lado, era consciente de _esa_ mirada. Sonrió con nerviosismo, sin decir nada. Kuroo exhaló con fuerza: lo único que quería era irse a dormir. Pronunció sus siguientes palabras con suavidad, lo suficiente como para que llegara al corazón del antiguo colocador.

—Ahora o nunca, Tooru.

Como un resorte, el castaño se levantó del sofá y salió de la casa. _Ahora o nunca, Tooru,_ repitió dentro de sí.

* * *

Tooru salió del departamento con prisa. Cuando cerró la puerta, volteó a ver hacia el elevador en donde se encontraba Iwaizumi, que al ver al castaño comenzó a presionar los botones para cerrar las puertas del elevador casi con violencia mientras lo maldecía a lo lejos.

—¡Iwa-chan, espérame!

Las puertas se habían cerrado cuando Oikawa iba a medio camino. Como no quiso perder más tiempo esperando a que el elevador volviera a subir, bajó corriendo por las escaleras de emergencia. Se sujetó del barandal de metal que tenían, teniendo en mente que accidentarse ahí sería demasiado idiota de su parte. Cuando logró llegar a la recepción se encontró con Bokuto colgando el teléfono público que estaba en la entrada. No vio a Iwa-chan por ningún lugar cerca, así que se acercó a Bokuto. Cuando le faltaba poco para llegar hasta él, saludó al portero, que estaba, como siempre, detrás del mostrador.

—¡Akaashi está en casa, iré a ahora mismo!

—¡Bien! ¿Viste a Iwa-chan salir de aquí?

—Sí, se marchó luego de sugerirme marcar desde un teléfono público al teléfono de casa que tenemos Akaashi y yo. Lo estaba llamando desde mi celular, así que no me contestaba…

—Ya...

—Iwaizumi es un buen tipo. ¡Hasta me prestó dinero para el teléfono público! De hecho, me tiró su cartera en la cara y me dijo que no fuera idiota, que lo llamara de un público. Parecía muy apurado. Estaba rojo… ¿habrá bajado corriendo las escaleras de emergencia? Yo hice eso, pero no me agité tanto. Incluso con la prisa que tenía, me dijo cómo llamar…

—¿Se acaba de ir? —interrumpió Oikawa.

—Ajá.

—Bien, tengo que alcanzarlo.

—Yo tengo que ir hasta la estación.

Viéndose a los ojos, casi como si pudieran comunicarse por telepatía, salieron corriendo de la recepción. Corrieron sin hablar, con la determinación de llegar pronto al destino. Al pasar la primera cuadra, alcanzaron a ver la espalda de Iwaizumi que caminaba pensando en dónde ir para calmar la ansiedad que le había dejado la sonrisa macabra de Kuroo; sin embargo, al oír las pisadas rápidas detrás de él giró la vista encontrándoselos corriendo ya muy cerca de él. Escuchó cómo Oikawa le llamó, diciéndole que lo esperara; al ver la cara de Tooru, el pánico lo invadió y se puso a correr también; _no estaba listo para enfrentarlo_. Bokuto, sin comprender qué pasaba, se puso a reír, creyendo que querían acompañarlo hasta la estación. Tooru aceleró el paso, a sabiendas de que en carreras le había ganado un par de veces a Iwa-chan; él no era inferior y tampoco era alguien a quien le gustara perder, así que aceleró la carrera, dejando atrás a Bokuto —quien comenzó a correr más rápido para cuando se dio cuenta—; justo cuando se sintió cerca de él estaban dando una curva en la calle. No pensó demasiado y estiró su mano hacia él, sujetándole la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Iwaizumi se detuvo al instante y paró en seco, haciendo que Oikawa, que aun llevaba vuelo, tropezara y se cayera llevándoselo consigo. Bokuto los vio caer al suelo; cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de ellos, arrojó la cartera —mientras había llamado desde el teléfono público había sacado el efectivo y el pase del tren— que fue a dar directo a la frente de Oikawa, quien se quejó lastimosamente de ello mientras vio que Bokuto se despedía de ellos agitando la mano, gritándole a Iwaizumi que después le devolvía el dinero. En una curva como esa, aminorar la marcha era buena idea, pero detenerla, evidentemente, no era tan brillante.

—Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan…

Ambos habían caído al piso, dándose un golpe bastante fuerte. Oikawa estaba intentando abrazarse a Iwaizumi, mientras que éste intentaba recuperarse del impacto, sintiendo cierta asfixia cuando Tooru lo tomó por el cuello y lo apretujó contra él. Estuvieron un tiempo de esa manera, en lo que Hajime asentaba el hecho de haberse caído en medio de la calle por estar huyendo del castaño; una vez que la impresión fue menor, Iwaizumi intentó separarse de él. Sentía un miedo repentino fluir de la cabeza a los pies. Pero como el excapitán no pensaba en dejarlo ir, estuvieron forcejeando un rato, rodando por el suelo de la fría calle.

—¡Déjame ir, _Shittykawa_!

—¡No! Si lo hago, te vas a escapar de nuevo, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi dejó de moverse al escuchar aquella oración. Ya no tenía escapatoria; es decir, la tenía... Bien podría pegarle a Oikawa y dejarlo tumbado en el piso, ya lo habría hecho alguna que otra vez, no obstante, aquello no era realmente una opción. Ya no tenía a dónde correr, había confesado un par de hechos en un momento de enojo; si ese Bokuto no fuera tan idiota, él no hubiera dicho todas esas cosas, claro está.

—No me voy a ir, Oikawa, así que suéltame.

Tooru dejó de hacer presión con sus brazos y lo dejó libre. Hajime de inmediato se puso de pie. Le tendió la mano al castaño para ayudar a que se reincorporara. Sin dudar, éste la tomó. Kuroo lo había dicho: era _ahora_ o nunca. Una vez de pie, sin mirar a el antiguo as, sujetó su mano sin soltarla. Iwaizumi tampoco hizo el amago de soltarse. El excapitán no podía evitar pensar en las muchas otras veces en las que él había terminado en el suelo y su antiguo as le había tendido la mano para que se levantara. La mayoría del tiempo habían estado llenos de sudor y el moreno le había dado esa mirada de indiferencia; sin embargo, el agarre de su mano era firme, cálido, y sabías que por muy sudado que estuvieras, no iba a dejar que cayeras. Incluso, cuando eran niños y salían a jugar y alguno de los dos se caía, ese apretón de manos era tan fuerte que siempre podían sacarse de cualquier aprieto.

Hajime tampoco quería mirarlo a la cara, estaba avergonzado como nunca en su vida lo había estado. Se sentía un hombre idiota e insensible, incapaz de leer el ambiente. Cerró los ojos un momento, intentando desvanecer el miedo de ser dejado atrás, de que Oikawa le dijera que no por dejar de pasar tanto tiempo; buscó despejar la mente, pensar positivo. Cerca de ellos, había un faro que los iluminaba. La calle, a suerte de ellos, estaba vacía, por lo que permanecer en la misma pose durante un tiempo no resultaría extraño para alguna otra persona. El viento soplaba tranquilo; hacía frío y Tooru se empezó a arrepentir de haber salido sin un suéter; por lo menos, se acordó, no había nevada programada para ese día. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, ambos sólo pensaban. Transcurrieron algunos minutos, que para el corazón de Iwaizumi, que latía pesado y fuerte, fueron como dos horas. A Tooru le habían comenzado a sudar las manos de los nervios.

—Yo…

—Iwa-chan… Lo que dijiste allá atrás…

—Cállate.

—¿Te… sientes de esa manera por mí?

—Cállate.

—Pero Iwa-chan…

—¡Joder, que te calles!

Iwaizumi era consciente de que todo lo que había dicho allá atrás era una proyección de su propia relación con Oikawa. Poco a poco, fue asociando el cómo había dicho que se sentía Akaashi con Oikawa. No sabía en qué momento las cosas se habían torcido hacia esa dirección, pero hacía poco que se había dado cuenta. Justo cuando se había mudado de casa, aquella ocasión en la que habían peleado y Oikawa estaba tan desesperado que lo besó a la fuerza… Justo ahí notó un cambio radical. Había estado viviendo con Hanamaki y Matsukawa en el último tiempo, quienes al principio le recriminaron que su bandeja de entrada estaba llena por mensajes de Oikawa preguntándoles cómo estaba él, porque ni siquiera quería contestarle los mensajes de texto. Se había ido en un arranque de ira, de intolerancia. A él ni siquiera le gustaba esa mujer, es más, apenas y la había visto en su vida. No obstante, cuando los vio juntos liándose, no pudo evitar sentir un desprecio infinito al castaño. Se sintió confundido porque en su mente sólo pensaba que no había sido un acto poco respetuoso de parte de Oikawa, sin embargo, analizó, él también era un hombre y nunca habían acordado no llevar mujeres al departamento. Tampoco eran pareja como para decir que lo estuvieran engañando. Sin embargo, no podía sino despreciar a su mejor amigo, que abusaba de su belleza y se enredaba fácilmente con mujeres. Y luego va y le suelta mierda sobre que él nunca había hecho tal o cual cosa por él y después, había comenzado a llorar. Iwaizumi no era un hombre paciente, así que cuando iba a soltarle un golpe, sintió cómo su puño era sostenido con fuerza. Oikawa lo estaba mirando casi como si quisiera pegarle una patada en las bolas; parecía tan enfadado como cuando se había metido con unos tipos que lo habían ofendido. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su boca era una mueca que nunca antes había visto. Hajime olvidó qué le había dicho antes, olvidó por qué estaban peleándose. Fue arrojado hasta la pared, en donde sus labios fueron aplastados con violencia. Luego de unos segundos, en los que no había podido cerrar los ojos, Tooru se había retirado mientras soltaba amargas lágrimas silenciosas. El antiguo as no pudo decir nada, así que sólo salió de casa. Su corazón se sentía extraño, y fue ahí donde comenzó a preguntarse ciertas cosas.

El castaño había sido siempre igual, sin embargo, desde que él tuvo su primera novia fue cuando notó que Oikawa estaba yéndose al trasto. En ese momento, sí, quiso ayudarlo, pero también estaba tan enfocado en la chica con la que salía que lo dejó de lado; tan sólo se limitó a escuchar los rumores varios que comenzaron a circular de Tooru saliendo con mujeres mayores, de que estaba tomando demasiado y que su vida comenzó a descontrolarse. Por aquellos días en que ambos no pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, no podía evitar recordar cómo habían salido un montón en los últimos meses. Oikawa había estado insoportable y habían terminado yendo de un lado para otro. Se había divertido mucho, eso no podía negarlo, pero la iniciativa había surgido de parte del castaño y se había roto en cuanto se había enterado de que tenía una novia. En aquel tiempo pensó en ir a preguntar a su madre, cosa que al final no llevó a cabo, pues cuando tenía oportunidad para ir a charlar, Oikawa ya estaba en su casa. Luego de eso él se dejó llevar por la mujer frente a él y había perdido la virginidad y la confianza de su mejor amigo. Tooru había comenzado a portarse evasivo con él. Parecía ser que el punto era que al no estar cerca de él —en ambas ocasiones: durante la preparatoria y justo después de encontrarlo con una mujer—; en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su vida cambiaba de manera drástica: se sentía solo; el hecho de no tener a quien regañar todo el tiempo, ni quien estuviera preguntándole cómo le había ido en el día, ni tenerlo tomándole fotos como siempre, le hacía tener un sentimiento de soledad. _El no tener justamente a Oikawa hacia que todo pareciera diferente._ No quería charlar con nadie, procuraba mantener su cabeza ocupada con otra cosa, para al final darse cuenta de que estaba alejándolos a todos, sólo porque el castaño ya no estaba rondándole como siempre. En el último tiempo lo había comprendido; en la preparatoria había sentido lo mismo pero lo había solucionado pensando en que al estar desde la infancia juntos, era algo natural que se sintiera de esa manera. Es decir, perder a un amigo de tanto tiempo era complicado, difícil, casi como si te quitaran una parte de la vida; así que cuando volvieron a hacer las paces, lo dejó fluir, pues se relajó pensando que estaban muy unidos y, superando una primera pelea, lo demás no podría ser tan difícil. Tuvo a su mejor amigo de vuelta; al mismo tiempo que ellos dos pudieron parchar su relación, Tooru parecía perder cada vez más su vida, fingiendo que las cosas estaban bien.

Durante el final de la preparatoria, había charlado mucho con la señora Oikawa. Como ya había perdido a su novia y no estaba interesado en alguien más, además de que los exámenes para universidades ya se habían presentado, tenía demasiado tiempo libre. Ya no iban a las prácticas y llegaba demasiado temprano a casa. Iba a la del castaño, entonces. Sin embargo, con regularidad Tooru salía con alguna excusa para irse antes y no volvía hasta más tarde, siendo esas horas usadas para tomar café y galletas, a la par de compartir experiencias del castaño con su madre, quien le comentaba que desde que habían vuelto a ser amigos tenía mejor cara, pero su comportamiento seguía siendo sospechoso.

Al final, las cosas se habían compuesto un poco cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos. Oikawa lucía radiante, como siempre; ahora no tardaba en llegar a casa y siempre ponía su máximo esfuerzo en hacer algo de comer para los dos. Parecía dedicado y entregado a la vida universitaria que habían elegido entre los dos. Sin embargo, Iwaizumi había jodido todo con sus —ahora que lo sabía, podía decirlo— celos sin razón de ser, pues él no había dicho nada en contra de las novias de Oikawa. Es más, siempre lo escuchaba con atención cuando le contaba sus experiencias con las chicas que se conseguía. Por consiguiente, en un último intento de saber qué era lo que le pasaba, frustrado y cansado, se enfadó por cualquier cosa, asustado de sus sentimientos, y huyó lejos del castaño.

Era casi doloroso saber qué tan mal lo había pasado Tooru. Se habían peleado una tarde, se había salido de casa y cuando había vuelto se encontró al castaño en el recibidor, llorando y mirando, al parecer, a que la puerta se abriera; le había dicho que lo mejor era que se mudara. Oikawa le había rogado que se quedara, que no pasaría de nuevo. Que lo había hecho porque pensó que no regresaría temprano. Iwaizumi no lo dijo más que una vez, ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, aunque tuviera todas las ganas del mundo de abrazarlo y decirle que era un idiota por huir. Se sentía cobarde, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos. En silencio, por la noche, después de esperar a que su excapitán cayera dormido, juntó todas sus cosas —que no eran muchas, pues no tenían ni medio año viviendo juntos— y por la mañana llamó a Hanamaki para que le ayudara a llevarse las cosas. Seguramente, para cuando él tuviera una o dos horas en su nuevo hogar, Oikawa despertó solo en casa, con la renta por pagar y sin nada para comer. La discusión había sido agria y dura; seguía resentido por no saber por qué se había enfadado, por la despreocupación que había mostrado Oikawa al principio. Había escuchado su teléfono sonar unas doce veces para medio día, así que al final decidió apagarlo durante un tiempo. Tooru no era idiota, así que lo buscó con Matsukawa, quien lo delató.

Oikawa no fue a visitarlo ni una vez, pero siempre les preguntaba a ellos dos cómo estaba. Y durante esos días, se había conseguido a Kuroo. Una sorpresa que a Hajime lo tomó desprevenido. Lo más lógico, había pensado, era que se regresara a vivir con su madre. No obstante, ahí estaba Tooru Oikawa, viviendo con un desconocido que al parecer tenía bastante en común con él. Fue cuando aceptó que las cosas no eran como pensaba, que no era tan agradable saber que Oikawa vivía con alguien que no era él. Estaba sonriendo de aquella manera tranquila; al verlo de esa manera se sorprendió; Tooru estaba bastante estaba fresco a comparación de cómo lo había dejado. Y no podía retribuir eso a nadie más que a Tetsuro Kuroo, cosa que le hacía perder la paciencia. Al ver al otro ahí, no quiso pedir que le dieran asilo de nuevo en esa casa, ya no se sentía cómodo, por lo que comenzó a visitarlo constantemente, siguiendo un ritmo normal de amigos, intentando no joderlo todo con su enojo irrazonable.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas, eso le quedaba claro. Había sido grosero, estúpido, despiadado y molesto. Y aun así, el castaño ahí estaba, con él, que no podía decirle que era un imbécil que tardaba años en darse cuenta de su realidad y que incluso sabiendo la verdad, no daba un paso adelante.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué, Iwa-chan?

—No sé si todo el tiempo en que has estado haciendo esa basura que llamas vida… tu sabes, eso de salir con muchas personas, es por mi culpa. Soy estúpido. Debí darme cuenta antes, no estabas bien, sigues sin estar totalmente bien. Pero… ¡tampoco dijiste nada! No soy un adivino.

—Si decía algo, iba a echar a perder lo que tu papá hizo al llevarte para que mamá te cuidara cuando tenías dos meses de bebé.

Oikawa no dijo nada más, se acercó a Iwaizumi y recargó la frente en su hombro. Recordó en ese momento la primera fotografía que tenía de ellos dos juntos cuando eran bebés. La tenía enmarcada y colgada en la sala de estar de la casa de su mamá; su padre había enviudado en cuanto Hajime había nacido y lo criaba solo, pero al tener una urgencia en el trabajo pidió el favor a su madre, que era ama de casa y sólo cuidaba a Tooru en ese momento. El castaño hubiera querido recordar desde aquellos momentos, pero no podía recordar hasta que ellos ya eran más grandes. Siempre habían estado juntos, se dijo, no era extraño lo de ahora. Escuchó cómo Iwaizumi se aclaró la garganta.

—Pensé que tal vez estaba confundiendo las cosas, porque sabía que era importante para ti, joder, tenemos desde que éramos bebés de conocernos, tú mismo lo has dicho. Cuando me dabas pases en la escuela yo pensaba que era normal que me hicieras esas señas cariñosas, porque siempre has sido así de fastidioso, es más, con todos eres igual, así que no tenía por qué preocuparme si me abrazabas demasiado o si te recargabas todo el tiempo sobre mí. No sabía qué coño pensabas, ni antes, ni ahora, pero… después de todo lo que hemos pasado… Ser amigos ya no es suficiente para mí.

Oikawa soltó la mano de Iwaizumi y se abrazó de él, mientras tanto, el moreno sentía como su cuello se humedecía y a la par, comenzó a escuchar los sollozos del castaño. Inhaló profundamente, sabiendo que la charla ya había concluido. Tooru ya estaba llorando y lo más probable es que no fuera a parar por la próxima media hora. Ya no le tenía que decir otra cosa. Le había dicho sobre su inseguridad, su confusión. En ese momento sintió que eran los amigos de siempre, que la confianza no se había perdido en ningún momento y que todo seguía andando de manera correcta, como siempre. Quizá, se dijo, es que la tensión se había liberado. Esa sensación de deberle algo a Oikawa lo estaba matando desde hacía varios meses ya. Le pasó los brazos por los hombros y le frotó la espalda, como siempre que lloraba. Él era un experto en consolar a Oikawa.

—Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan… —la voz quebrada del castaño se rompía entre la clavícula y el cuello del castaño—. Qué cruel… Hajime… —al escuchar su nombre, sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo se sacudía de la emoción. Escuchar tan serio a Oikawa era extraño—. Te he querido tanto desde siempre… Desde que eras un bebé…

Iwaizumi sintiéndose ligero al escuchar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, esbozó una pequeña y avergonzada sonrisa.

—Yo también te quiero —frotó su mano con insistencia en la espalda de Oikawa; lo separó un poco de sí, para mirarlo a la cara y poder decirle—: Regresemos a casa, _Tooru._

* * *

 **Yo!**

 **Creo que no tengo palabras para disculparme. Prometí que en un mes subiría el capítulo pero me he tardado casi tres. He tenido tantas cosas por hacer (me faltan tantas aun…), mi vida se convirtió en una tragicomedia luego del 14 de febrero. Ha sido una tristeza tras otra y es de esas etapas en la vida en que uno no puede ver el final. Pero estoy mirando hacia el futuro y todo parece mejor desde ahora. Creo que la parte densa ya la he vivido. Esta vez, no voy a decir que en un mes les traigo la actualización, porque aún tengo que finalizar el semestre y tengo que hacer algunas presentaciones… ¡Necesito practicar!**

 **En otros asuntos, más abajo les dejo las respuestas a sus reviews (¡ésta vez fueron muchos… Muchas gracias!) y ya saben, para cualquier comentario me lo pueden dejar aquí abajo, que yo los leo siempre. Me dan ánimos. (¡Me tardé un montón de tiempo en montar esta actualización por contestar los reviews, pero qué gusto da leerlos!)**

 **Lamento no ser tan buena escribiendo. Esta historia a mi punto de vista es buena, pero me temo que la belleza la estropeo un poco con mi mala forma de escribir. Aun así, espero que estén disfrutándola, porque estoy haciendo un quebradero de cabeza pensando en cómo y qué escribir. Por cierto, este en un capítulo de trece mil palabras, unas veinticuatro hojas de Word. Cuando tenía el primer borrador eran 34 y veinte mil palabras. Corté diez hojas y el final que tiene no era nada parecido al del otro. Sin embargo, supongo que es mejor así. NalleCifer (¡gracias, siempre!) me recomendó que lo dejara de esta forma y creo que a mí también me parece una buena idea; el próximo capítulo sólo vamos a ser muy felices, nada de tragedias, ¿vale? Por ahora, disfruten este y verán que no paso de Julio de actualizar. A mediados de Junio mi semestre concluye, así que para ese tiempo me podré poner a escribir un poco.**

 **Kiharu.**

* * *

 _ **Nallemon**_

¡Definitivamente deberías concentrarte en los prompts! O, por lo menos, termina tu maldito fanfic. Estoy ansiosa de leer lo que sigue, así que por favor, pon esos dedos en marcha cada que tengas tiempo.

Y vaya que le corresponde el Hajime, si nomás son cabezotas. Y la verdad es que Oikawa es un blanco fácil, creo que a todos los fanfickers se nos hace fácil hacerle daño. Es más, hasta lo gozamos. A mí, que me gusta en angst, sí. Ya ves, ser sádico a veces es demasiado común.

Tú sabes cómo van a ser las cosas, así que a ti no te queda más que esperar a que te las pase escritas, así que tenme un poco de paciencia, que siempre serás la primera.

Te amo.

 _ **KathKolmer**_

Buenas!

Debería tener una pareja de seis, en realidad. Una con Kuroo, Tsukki, Bokuto, Akaashi, Oikawa y Iwaizumi. Entonces, créeme, yo sí me quedaba más que conforme. Pero regularmente escribo sobre personas que no son polígamas, así que tendremos que rompernos el corazón se quede con quien se quede (porque mi idea era esa, hacer que todos shipeáramos lo mismo y luego shippear lo tradicional). Iwaizumi es un celoso de primero… Y no has visto a los demás en sus momentos de celos. Bueno, a Oikawa sí, pegándole con el balón a Iwa-chan por su primera novia XD.

¡Perdóname, que me tardé muchísimo! Espero que el próximo te guste también y espero no tardarme más de lo que ya me tardé, sino, mis disculpas por adelantado.

Gracias por dejarme un comentario y leerme ^_^

 _ **Fukurowlkun**_

Buenas!

Por favor, no sigas siendo una lectora fantasma! XD Bueno, lo dejo a tu criterio. Con este comentario me has hecho muy feliz.

Muchas gracias por leerme~

 _ **Yui makino**_

Buenas!

Nadie me había comentado nada de las tazas, pero a mí también me dio mucha risa mientras lo escribía. Es de esas cosas que me causan más satisfacción personal, detallitos random.

En realidad, creo que sí hay alguien que le gusta a Kenma, y creo que es una chica (decir creo, cuando uno es el escritor puede parecer demasiado cruel, pero honestamente no me había planteado con seriedad esa incógnita; es decir, en mi mente sólo Kenma se dio cuenta de que no funcionaron y luego se fijó en alguien más).

Muchas gracias por tu comentario~

 _ **YassVC**_

Buenas!

Sí, esto es un maldito drama XDDD. Lo continuaré y lo terminaré, no te preocupes; estoy muy decidida.

¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

 _ **Christian**_

*acepta el pedacito de alma*

"A todos los lugares de mi cochino cuerpo" Jajajajaja me reí un montón la primera vez, e incluso ahora, que leo esto. Yo también me identifico bastante con Oikawa, porque es la clase de bastardo que puede amar mucho, pero acaba por aprovecharse de las personas sólo porque un idiota lo tiene enamorado. Es complicado, sí.

A mí, por algún motivo, me gusta muchísimo Gafas-kun. Creo que es un tipo tan sensible que da miedo, y pienso que Kuroo es alguien tan altivo que necesita a un igual. Aun así, te digo que Oikawa y Kuroo me dan un amor especial porque ellos dos son tan parecidos, tan "te apoyaré hasta el final" y creo que eso los hace una buena pareja. Me parecen muy eróticos juntos; la combinación de ambos es explosiva, si me permites decirlo.

Lamento estar contestándote el review, si dices que te da pena, pero me gusta mucho saber cómo se sienten con respecto a la historia y creo que tu review me llegó mucho. Es muy agradable leer lo que me escribes (quizá no la parte de llorar, porque me siento como una mala persona; en el pasado escribí otros dos fanfics largos y en algunos capítulos me escribían que habían llorado y yo sólo podía sentirme mal por ello; lo siento). Y puede que digas que no necesitas leer más de esto, pero yo sí que necesito terminarlo, así que voy a dar lo mejor de mí para concluirlo.

Espero leerte pronto :D

 _ **Sty**_

El capítulo tres está arriba. ¡Muchas gracias!

 _ **Wendy**_

Sí, ya pasó el mes que dije y me disculpo. En serio que lo siento. ¡El capítulo tres ya está arriba! ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

 _ **Iie**_

Buenas!

Sí, por lo visto no está tan amplio el fandom de ellos dos, y menos en español.

¡Lamento haberme dilatado con el tercer capítulo! Pero espero que este nuevo también te guste.

Creo que entonces sí te habrá gustado el capítulo tres, que es básicamente BokuAka. Y sí, también podemos ver un poco más de IwaOi a su máximo esplendor y no comas ansias, que Kuroo tendrá lo suyo y bien merecido jajaja.

¡Nos leemos!

 _ **Kisaragi Kana**_

Qué bueno que te haya gustado!

La actualización, ya está arriba, y espero que te haya gustado :DDDD

¡Nos leemos!

 _ **LeoriHNB**_

¡El capítulo 3 ya está actualizado!

Muchas gracias~

 _ **A. LaLa S. Stark**_

Buenas!

Sí, a mí también me da mucha pena, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque lo que quieren está frente a ellos y no pueden tocarlo. Es muy frustrante, y como todo, han tenido experiencias malas. Y vaya, qué extraño es escribir de esta manera cuando soy yo quien hace miserables a los personajes de esta historia.

Creo que el KuroOi es muy erótico, muy sensual y explosivo (creo que ya se lo comenté a otro lector) y por eso no va a ser la pareja final. A mí me encanta el KurooTsukki y ni se diga del IwaOi, pero tenía muchas ganas de experimentar con estos dos hombres que son tan dinámicos y tan llevaderos.

Tsukki va ser como nuestro centro de atención el próximo capítulo, así que no te desesperes (yo ya me desesperé, porque de hecho, Tsukki ya salía bastante en este capítulo, pero me quedó demasiado largo y decidí dejarlo para después).

¡Muchas gracias por tu review, en los últimos tiempos, me animó mucho a seguir adelante!


	4. I bet you look good on the dance floor

_**I bet you look good on the dancefloor**_

 _I wish you'd stop ignoring me  
Because you're sending me to despair  
Without a sound yeah you're calling me  
And I don't think it's very fair_ _  
_

El teléfono vibró desde su bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Entre sueños, sintió cómo estaba resbalándose en el sofá. El celular no dejaba de vibrar; abrió los ojos un poco, para darse cuenta de que había pasado ya toda la noche en el sofá. El pequeño reloj brillaba desde la cocina, indicando las siete de la mañana. Dejó caer su cuerpo hasta el piso para proceder a tomar el móvil y contestarle a quien sea que estuviera llamándole.

— _¡Oi, oi, oi! Bro, ¡no sabes qué buena noche acabo de pasar!_

—Bokuto…

— _Akaashi estaba saliendo de casa a toda velocidad cuando llegué así que lo metí de vuelta, cargué con él y luego le pedí que fuera mi novio, ¡tenían razón! Sólo tenía que decirle cómo me sentía_ —dejó escapar una larga carcajada; durante aquello, Kuroo se frotó los ojos para intentar despertar mejor—. _Todo ha ido de maravilla, ¡ha sido gracias a ustedes!_

Kuroo iba a responder algo, pero escuchó un _"Bokuto-san, no grites tan temprano por la mañana"._ Tetsuro sonrió, sosteniendo mejor el teléfono. Al menos eso había terminado bien.

—Me alegro por ustedes. Sólo intenta no arruinarlo, bro.

— _¡Confía en mí! Ahora, tengo que ir a desayunar esos panqueques deliciosos que está haciendo Akaashi._

—Maldita sea, no me presumas, ¿no ves que sigo solo?

— _¡Pero si yo te amo! —_ Ambos se rieron al teléfono—. _Bueno, bro, me tengo que ir._

La comunicación se cortó abruptamente. Bokuto sí que estaba emocionado.

Kuroo movió su cuello, dándose cuenta de que estaba más adolorido que cuando una vez en la que había caído de las escaleras en casa de su tía. Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y se puso de pie, encaminándose a la cocina, porque además de dolor, sentía hambre y envidia, pero eso era más controlable; bastaba con tan solo dejar el celular de lado y no comenzar a mirar esas fotos que Bokuto apenas le había mandado. Debía ser su _suculento y perfecto_ almuerzo preparado por su _suculento y perfecto novio_. No es que desmeritara a Akaashi —de hecho todo lo contrario: Kuroo pensaba que hasta él podría salir con Keiji—, pero era un poco triste verlos ser tan felices.

Al ir entrando a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que Oikawa estaba saliendo de su habitación. _Ah, Oikawa._ Llevaba ropa tan glamurosa como sólo él sabía vestir; sin embargo, más que destacar por su atuendo, lo hacía por su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos. Kuroo olvidó lo que era el dolor o el sueño con tan solo verlo. Nunca lo había visto tan… radiante. El castaño nunca estaba tan feliz o tan arreglado a esas horas del día; es más, bien podría asegurar que Tooru debería estar quitándose las lagañas para esa hora. Luego de mirarlo bien y de pensar nuevamente en Bokuto, se preguntó si esa mañana era ideal para estar así de enamorado. Rascó su nuca intentando dejar de pensar. Quién diría que sus mejores amigos lo lograrían en una sola noche.

—Buenos días, Tooru. Haz dormido bien, ¿verdad?

—¡Tetsu-chan! Ahh, he dormido más que bien. Fue la mejor maldita noche de mi vida —Oikawa abrió la boca con una expresión exquisita y se le acercó al moreno, para seguir contándole más de cerca—. He perseguido a Iwa-chan y nos caímos y luego él me gritó que me quería —hizo una ligera pausa. Kuroo abrió el refrigerador para ver qué podía pescar—. ¿Puedes creerlo? Llevo esperando más tiempo a que Iwa-chan me diga que me quiere que el tiempo que llevo esperando a que un alien se aparezca frente a mi casa, y eso es decir mucho tiempo, eh… —Tooru pareció tomar algo de aire para poder proseguir—. Ah, Iwa-chan es tan maravilloso. Si no fuera por el dolor que tengo en la muñeca, sería una mañana perfecta…

—¿En qué posición lo hicieron, uh? Ilústrame.

Oikawa enrojeció. Kuroo tomó una gelatina que parecía tener ya un buen tiempo ahí; la verdad es que no le importaba, lo único que quería era que cayera algo en su estómago para luego pensar y poder preparar algo decente.

—No… No lo hemos hecho. En realidad, ayer cuando fui detrás de él caí sobre mi mano.

—Vaya, ¿no te la has roto, verdad?

—Claro que no, ya sabría yo si estuviera rota. No está _así_ de hinchada.

Kuroo se acercó hasta él, olvidándose por un momento de la gelatina. Oikawa vio, casi sin parpadear, cómo sujetaba sus dos muñecas, localizando de inmediato la que estaba herida. La observó de cerca y luego, levantando la mirada, observó con escudriño el color café de los ojos del excapitán de Seijo. Tooru sabía que esa mirada era algo fatal, lo tenía bien presente por cada día que había sido mirado de aquella manera. Cuando menos se lo esperó, ya había cerrado sus ojos y su boca estaba siendo acariciada por la de Tetsuro, quien paseó sus manos por las caderas del castaño. El beso estaba siendo cálido, caliente, casi abrasador. La lengua del moreno invadía la boca del castaño como si no hubiera un mañana. Se sostuvieron así un momento, acabando por recargarse en el refrigerador. Los brazos de Tooru, como de costumbre, ya se habían enroscado alrededor del cuello del moreno. Tetsuro comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Oikawa, hasta que escucharon la puerta del baño abrirse.

Oikawa mordió la lengua de Kuroo y lo empujó lejos de él con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria. Tetsuro, desorientado, salió de la cocina a mirar la puerta del baño —preguntándose quién coño se había metido a su casa—, encontrándose a Iwaizumi con ropa de Oikawa —pantalones que le quedaban ajustados y largos— quien se secaba el cabello sin preocupación. Hajime había mirado hacia el frente y había hecho un gesto de saludo, mismo que contestó Kuroo, superando un casi infarto del miedo con la cara más cordial que encontró. Merecía un premio por la buena actuación, se dijo en cuanto el antiguo as de Seijo desapareció por la puerta de Oikawa.

Se volteó a ver al castaño, que estaba acomodándose la ropa con la cara toda roja. Respiró un poco antes de acercarse y tomarlo por el brazo para decirle, con el tono de voz más bajo y entendible que tenía:

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba aquí?!

—¡No me preguntaste! ¡No me beses cuando él esté aquí, maldición!

—¡Tú tienes la culpa!

Kuroo se cubrió los ojos con frustración. Tan pronto como se molestara más dejaría de susurrar y entonces sí que podrían ser atrapados. Consiguió llegar hasta donde había dejado su gelatina y sacó una cuchara para comérsela casi con coraje. Vio a Oikawa y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no llevaba gafas como cada mañana. Tooru llevaba los lentes de contacto, sí, claro; ya le había parecido que los había visto antes de besarlo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos momentos. Tetsuro esperaba a que sus latidos cardiacos disminuyeran aunque fuera un poco. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, tan agitado y asustado.

—Como sea, Tetsu-chan. Iwa-chan y yo iremos de viaje por el fin de semana.

El ruido que hizo Tetsuro al tragarse con estrépito el pedazo de gelatina que tenía en la boca logró que Oikawa hiciera una mueca.

—¿Ahora mismo? ¿No vas a la universidad?

—No llevo esperando una vida a que Iwa-chan me diga cómo se siente como para luego ignorarlo e ir a la escuela. No. Esto no puede esperar…

—Ajá, ¿a dónde van?

—Es se-cre-to.

Sin dejar de mirar al glamuroso excapitán, terminó su gelatina después comenzó a lavar el recipiente que la contenía. Aun se sentía nervioso por lo que había pasado.

—Vale, gracias por levantarme la curiosidad y luego traicionarme.

Antes de que Oikawa pudiera decir algo más, Iwaizumi entró en la cocina con una mochila al hombro.

—Estoy listo, Oikawa.

Tooru no dijo nada. Se alejó del lado del moreno y siguió a su mejor amigo hasta la puerta. Ambos se despidieron saludando con la mano a un Kuroo nervioso, somnoliento y adolorido. Menuda mañana estaba teniendo.

 _¿A quién demonios le importa lo que los tórtolos hagan?_

Frustrado, regresó a su habitación y, tan pronto tocó la almohada, volvió a quedarse dormido. Ya no sabía por qué estaba cansado, pero él en serio tenía muchas ganas de quedarse en cama, y de ser posible, no despertar hasta el lunes. Sin embargo, no duró mucho ese sentimiento, pues escuchó cómo su teléfono sonó un par de veces. Lo dejó pasar al principio, hasta que también escuchó gruñir a su estómago. Estiró su mano hasta el teléfono, dándose cuenta de que eran las diez de la mañana. Desbloqueó la pantalla y vio que tenía tres mensajes nuevos en su bandeja de entrada. Rodando por la cama, abrió primero el de Oikawa; no obstante, no podía rescatar nada importante de ese mensaje que sólo lo amenazaba con dejarlo sin cobijas si él llamaba o interfería en su fin de semana. Cerró el mensaje molesto, porque, ¿quién coño se creía Oikawa? Podía ser el tipo más sexy de todo el puto planeta pero no podía ponerse así de odioso cada que la suerte le favorecía. Suspiró, pensando en que Iwaizumi había estado soportando los berrinches del castaño desde joven. Por primera vez agradeció haber conocido a una persona tan tranquila como Kenma en su juventud —en algún momento pensó que haber conocido a un bombón como Oikawa hubiera sido mejor idea, por lo menos para su estamina—. Luego, girando en la cama, se dijo a sí mismo que no era que Oikawa fuera una mala persona, sino que él había tenido una mala noche.

Después abrió el primer correo de Bokuto.

De: Bokuto

Re:

 _Bro, iba a llamarte pero Akaashi dijo que no fuera tonto (estoy me lo dice a menudo lol), que seguro estarías dormido (perdón por lo temprano de la otra llamada)._

 _Son unas bestias ;P. Los mejores tíos que podría haber conocido._

 _Dale las gracias a Tooru, ese tipo tiene más que mi respeto._

 _Akaashi te manda saludos._

El mensaje concluía con un emoticón en forma de corazón. Cerró el mensaje y fue al más reciente. Para ese momento, estaba reincorporándose en la cama, dispuesto a ir a prepararse algo sencillo para poder calmar el hambre. Deseó tener a un Akaashi preparándole el desayuno.

De: Bokuto

Re:

 _¿Ya te levantaste?_

 _La universidad espera. ¿No quieres ir a salir por ahí? Es viernes._

 _¡Hay que alocarnos! (¡Sí, sí, sí!)_

 _(Akaashi está mirándome de mala manera. ¿Ahora que habré hecho? No tengo ni un día aquí de regreso :O)._

* * *

Al final, había llegado tan tarde a la universidad que apenas y había entrado a una clase. Kuroo se excusaba firmemente en que el examen que había rendido el día anterior había sido de suma importancia para el semestre y él había dado lo mejor de sí para ello, por lo que tomarse un día libre no era gran cosa. También, se dijo, influía a su cansancio y la carga psicológica de haber estado cuidado de Bokuto la última semana, pero él no era del tipo que se quejaba por todo con facilidad, por lo que sólo asumió su responsabilidad pidiéndole las notas a una compañera de curso.

Tomó esa última clase con toda la atención que pudo y al finalizarla, lidió un poco con la conversación sosa que mantenían sus compañeros. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse quedado dormido en el sillón; lo hizo también al sentirse mareado por haber dormido en exceso. Le jodía tener que dormir cierto tiempo exacto para no tener la cabeza así de frita.

Se había comprado un café de camino al departamento y luego mandó un mensaje de contestación a Bokuto preguntándole si aún quería irse por ahí de juerga. La respuesta positiva no tardó mucho en llegar, por lo que quedaron de verse cerca de la estación que le quedaba más cerca de Kuroo. No puso especial interés en arreglarse esa noche —en hacer algo siquiera—, por lo que llegó demasiado temprano y tuvo que esperarlos durante un tiempo. Después de todo, el cabello de Bokuto no se podía arreglar en tan solo unos minutos luego de bañarse.

Como llevaban a Akaashi —y Bokuto mencionó que había bebido demasiado alcohol en los últimos días—, decidieron entrar a una cafetería y conseguir algo de pan dulce o pastel, acompañando una humeante taza de café. Incluso aunque Kuroo no fuera un fanático del dulce podía apreciar lo delicioso que era el pan de esa cafetería. Bokuto, durante todo el tiempo que permanecieron en el local, estuvo hablando de sus compañeros de la secundaria a razón de que se había encontrado con algunos de camino a la cafetería. Como eran personas que ni Kuroo ni Akaashi conocían tuvo que describir a cada persona de la que hablaba; ambos hicieron como que prestaron atención en lo que se tomaban sus respectivos cafés. Poco después, luego de concluir esa plática, Akaashi habló un poco de cómo estaba Fukurodani y entonces, Kotaro, comenzó a tener los ojos rojos, porque él realmente extrañaba que Akaashi le levantara el balón.

—No te preocupes por eso, bro. Ahora te puede levantar más cosas. ¿No es así, Akaashi? —dijo Kuroo, soltando una de sus sonrisas perversas.

—Kuroo-san…

Bokuto soltó una gran carcajada y asintió con vehemencia. Los otros clientes voltearon a verlos y los tres sólo atinaron a beber de sus tazas para pasar desapercibidos.

Se habían quedado tranquilos durante un tiempo, hasta que Bokuto comenzó a hablar de nuevo:

—Tooru se ha ido con Iwaizumi, ¿no es así? —Kuroo asintió—. Deben estar pasándoselo increíble. Deberíamos hacer un viaje, también… es decir, es viernes. ¿Qué tal mañana? Vamos y venimos a algún lugar cerca y el domingo descansamos. ¿Qué dicen?

—¿Por qué no? El traidor de Oikawa me dejó tirado. Por mí está bien —dirigiendo su mirada hacia el más joven, sonrió un poco para suavizar la petición—. ¿No tienes nada para mañana, Akaashi?

—No.

—Entonces decidido, ¡vayamos a hacer desorden a…!

Bokuto no sabía a dónde quería dirigir la flota. Se había tocado la babilla, esperando a que una grandiosa idea surgiera de la nada. Pensaron y pensaron, sin obtener nada. Kuroo, mientras pensaban, recibió un mensaje de Tsukishima. La respuesta había sido relativamente rápida —tan sólo se había tardado dos horas—, así que, incluso aunque el excapitán de Fukurodani lo mirara con atención, él abrió el mensaje y leyó que Tsukki estaba a punto de dormir, porque mañana tendría práctica. Tetsuro sonrió, pensando en que él también había tenido sábados de prácticas matutinas. Por un momento quiso imaginarlo en pijama, o por lo menos, acordarse perfectamente de cómo bloqueaba un balón pero su línea de pensamientos se vio interrumpida por Bokuto.

—¿Quién es, Kuroo? —antes de que el moreno pudiera apenas decir algo, su celular le fue arrebatado—. ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si es Gafas-kun! ¿Es ese chico rubio amargado del campamento, verdad? ¡Bro, creí que me lo contabas todo!

—Baje la voz, Bokuto-san —pidió Akaashi. Ya no recordaba cuántas veces lo había dicho esa noche.

—¿Por qué no vamos a hacerle una visita? —Siguió Kotaro—. Podemos llegar localizando la escuela. Si vamos por él hasta la preparatoria no podría decirnos que no —Kuroo comentó que _obviamente_ diría que no. El excapitán de Fukurodani carraspeó, dándose cuenta de que era verdad. Así que tomó a su novio por los hombros y declaró—: Tenemos a Akaashi, él lo convencerá.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo para…?

—¡Vamos, Akaashi! Sólo tenerte cerca es como un símbolo de confianza. Eres básicamente lo único que hace que Kuroo y yo seamos personas decentes.

Kuroo entendía lo que Bokuto quería decir, porque venga, Keiji siempre con su cara de póker los había sacado de problemas o los había hecho parecer menos idiotas. Como la primera vez en que vio a Tsukki y el menor había sido el encargado de mantenerlos con ellos luego de que al rubio se le había bajado la molestia.

Tetsuro se dejó arrastrar por sus pensamientos mientras que Bokuto comentaba que tenía muchas ganas de ir al karaoke y si iban hasta Sendai hasta recuerdos para sus amigos podría comprar. El moreno estaba casi convencido de que no era la idea más fabulosa, porque Tsukki diría que no, sin embargo, ¿qué demonios? No es que no quisiera verlo; de hecho, era lo que más quería hacer. Dentro de él comenzó a sentir el fuego de la ilusión, por lo que se dejó llevar por la gran corriente que era su mejor amigo.

* * *

Habían tomado el tren de las ocho de la mañana. Bokuto llevaba el cabello hacia abajo, pareciendo totalmente otra persona. Durante el camino, mencionó que se había metido a bañar antes de encontrarse esa mañana, por lo que no tuvo demasiado tiempo para ponerlo todo en orden si quería estar listo a buena hora. Akaashi no lo había levantado más temprano.

Para los tres, el camino pasó rápido entre bromas de Kuroo, Bokuto metiéndose popotes por la nariz y comentándole a los dos despreocupadamente que los quería, además de la comida que habían comprado para el viaje. Kuroo y Bokuto habían estado riendo mucho, tanto que estaban tan ligeros al salir del tren que pensaron que nada los detendría hasta llegar a Karasuno. Lo que fue correcto, pues el mapa por internet que llevaba Keiji en su celular los llevó en tan sólo media hora de caminata hasta la puerta del instituto: fue ahí que las cosas se volvieron complicadas. Los tres se detuvieron frente a la entrada principal.

—Bueno, Akaashi, es tu turno. Ve y saca a Tsukki de ahí.

—¿Podemos entrar?

—No veo por qué no. Es sábado, no hay nadie rondando por aquí.

—¿Y qué si dice que no? —comentó Kuroo, intentando parecer casual.

No dejaron que Kuroo protestara más: lo arrastraron hacia adentro, buscando con detenimiento el gimnasio. Kuroo iba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso mientras buscaban. Sin embargo, cuando Bokuto dijo que era ahí porque podía escuchar la voz de Hinata, se acercaron a gran velocidad e irrumpió el gimnasio. Con fortuna, el entrenador no estaba ahí, por lo que pudieron escabullirse sin ser reprimidos. La práctica se detuvo con el "¡Bokuto-san!" que soltó Hinata, sin embargo, antes de que el pequeño llegara hasta ellos, Kageyama lo arrastró hasta donde habían estado. El _setter_ tampoco les quitó la vista de encima por un rato. Tetsuro buscó a Tsukki por toda la cancha, no encontrándolo por ningún lado.

Ennoshita, quien era el capitán actual, recordaba esas tres caras, por lo que fue a ver qué buscaban. Aunque ellos tres no se acordaran de su cara, ni lentos ni perezosos, comenzaron a hablarle con gran confianza —excepto Akaashi, claro, quien se mantuvo siempre a un lado de la conversación—. A Kuroo y a Bokuto se les daba muy bien hablar con las personas, por lo que no tardaron en llevarse bien. Al poco tiempo, hablaron sobre que querían ver a Tsukki y por eso habían ido hasta ese lugar; Ennoshita les dijo que esperaran un poco más, porque en ese mismo momento estaban enfocados en algo. No era que Kuroo menospreciara el esfuerzo de Karasuno, pero no se veían tan _enfocados_ como el capitán sugería. Justo en ese momento, desde una puerta —la que supusieron eran los vestidores— Tsukki entraba a la cancha, percatándose inmediatamente de ellos: los miró con agudeza desde el otro lado del gimnasio; desde la puerta, Kuroo pudo ver esa mirada de desagrado que en pocas palabras le pedía que se marchara, intentó respirar hondo y dejar que su felicidad al verlo opacara su desilusión a ver cómo lo miraban. Acabó por saludarle con la mano mientras sonreía y le sostenía la mirada; cuando Bokuto se percató de ello, comenzó a gritar el nombre de Tsukki, quien dejó de mirar hacia allá y los ignoró. Hinata estaba saltando y rematando lo que le levantaba Kageyama, apenas atinando su mano con el balón, porque su vista también iba hacia ellos. Los demás, estaban igual: mirándolos y jugando, casi sin ganas.

—¿Les puedo pedir que esperen afuera? Yo le haré saber a Tsukishima.

—Seguro —respondió Kuroo, dándole una última ojeada al rubio, quien estaba saltando.

Había sentido como su cara se había calentado tan sólo verlo. Le había parecido más alto que la última vez, más fuerte, más maduro. Era casi impresionante, se dijo Kuroo casi sintiéndose viejo, lo mucho que podían crecer los jóvenes en un par de semanas. Siguió a sus amigos hasta la puerta del instituto, sin poder sacar la figura de Tsukki de su cabeza.

Los tres esperaron con paciencia durante media hora más. Se habían quedado fuera de la escuela, viendo a la gente pasar y buscando en internet qué podrían hacer toda la tarde con un menor de edad que no los tenía en tan alta estima. Kuroo estaba arrepintiéndose un poco de haber ido; sin embargo, el constante cacareo de Bokuto diciendo que todo iría bien lo tenía un poco anestesiado. No iba a negar que era un poco soñador decir y creer todas esas cosas, sobre todo viniendo de alguien como Kotaro pero aún así, en su corazón albergaba el interés y el deseo de estar junto con el rubio y, como no podía pasar por alto sus emociones y se consideraba a sí mismo como un hombre bastante honesto, decidió no dejar pasar la oportunidad y no acobardarse a última hora. Además, tan sólo de estar a menos de doscientos metros ya hacía que no parara de sonreír. No le importaba si tenía que pasar el día bajo el sol, iba a estar bien de cualquier manera.

Tsukishima apareció antes que todo el equipo. El cabello le escurría y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, al parecer se había bañado rápidamente para salir antes que todos. Se había parado frente a ellos con esa expresión agitada, casi avergonzada. Los había mirado más o menos por tres segundos y luego había dado la media vuelta, momento en el cual, Kotaro lo llamó, gritando, por lo que volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia ellos, esta vez, irritado. Tetsuro imaginó que si todo el equipo los veía no iban a poder tener un momento de privacidad, y lo más probable es que al rubio le diera vergüenza ser visto con ellos después de ser llamado por Bokuto frente a todo el mundo.

—¡Gafas-kun! ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —invitó Kuroo.

—No.

—¿Qué pasa con esa respuesta, Tsukki? ¡Vamos!

—No, Kuroo-san. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Venga, venga, sólo el almuerzo…

—No quiero comer con ustedes.

—¿Ni siquiera con Akaashi? —Cuestionó Kuroo.

Tsukishima posó su vista en el setter, quien le devolvió una mirada plana y sin expresión, como casi siempre. El rubio pudo notar cómo poco a poco, Keiji le sonreía un poco. Sin embargo, quitando los ojos de él y al observar a los otros dos, se dio cuenta de que caería en la trampa de ellos. Se volteó a ver si Hinata aún no iba corriendo hacia ellos —le había dicho a Tsukishima que podrían ir todos a tomar el almuerzo con sus senpais— y comprobando que aún estaban solos los cuatro, volvió a negar.

—Tengo que hacer tarea.

—Pero es sábado, Tsukki. La tarea la puedes hacer más tarde o mañana.

—Dejar todo para último momento no es lo mío, Bokuto-san.

—Venga, sólo será un rato. Hemos hecho un largo camino desde Tokio sólo por ti, Tsukki.

—No les pedí en ningún momento que lo hicieran, Kuroo-san.

—¿Por favor? —pidió Kotaro.

—Olvídenlo. Me marcho ahora.

Tsukishima, quien no llevaba sus ostentosos audífonos de siempre, giró su cuerpo, para comenzar a irse, cuando Keiji alzó la voz:

—Vamos, Tsukishima-kun, ¿por qué no vienes un momento con nosotros?

El menor chasqueó la lengua.

—Realmente tengo tarea. Así que gracias, pero no puedo salir con ustedes. Además, en primer lugar, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Todo el equipo quiere salir con ustedes, no soy el único.

 _Porque no quiero ser la única víctima de esos idiotas, Tsukishima-kun. Lo siento._ Akaashi se aclaró la garganta, mirando a Bokuto y Kuroo, quienes lo miraban expectantes. Lo pensó un segundo, dos, hasta encontrar lo que quería decir.

—Hemos venido desde Tokio por ti, Tsukishima-kun —Bokuto y Kuroo abrieron sus ojos, sorprendidos, casi al mismo tiempo que el bloqueador de Karasuno se giraba a verlo con incredulidad. Lo creía del par de idiotas aquel, pero, ¿Akaashi? No supo qué decir en ese momento, sin embargo, nada fue necesario, dado que el ahora capitán de Fukurodani volvió a hablar—. Hace unos días quise comprar un libro, estuve buscándolo por internet. Resulta que hay un ejemplar aquí… Sería de mucha ayuda que me llevaras hasta esta dirección…

Keiji sacó de la bolsa frontal de su pantalón un pequeño papel doblado; caminó hacia donde estaba el menor y le tendió el papel. Sin poder creer ese actor de manipulación —que lo tenía casi boquiabierto como a los otros dos— Tsukishima tomó el papel y observó la dirección. Sabía dónde era, pues ahí compraba a menudo libros. Se rindió ante la penetrante mirada de Akaashi, quien esperaba pacientemente su respuesta.

—No está lejos de aquí…

El setter de Fukurodani había sonreído con una sinceridad tan profunda que Tsukishima dejó de pensar que ese hombre lo había engañado por completo para que fuera con ellos. Les dijo que tenían que bajar la colina y al final de ella estaba esa librería. Akaashi comenzó a caminar a su lado, seguido de los otros dos, quiénes no podían salir del estupor. ¿Cómo era que, incluso aunque Kuroo había dicho que venían desde Tokio como chantaje emocional, él simplemente había sido rechazado? Habían bastado pocas palabras de Keiji para tener a Tsukki guiándolos. Y también, ¿de dónde se había sacado eso Akaashi? Pese a todo, el moreno agradecía las circunstancias. Bokuto, por otro lado, estaba emocionado de haber conseguido que el menor los siguiera, sin embargo, no se esperaba que Keiji _de verdad_ fuera a ayudarlos. De manera obvia entendía que había sido por beneficio propio, pero había hecho justo que lo esperaban que hiciera.

Akaashi le hizo plática acerca de las materias que ahora cursaba Tsukki, intentando hacer que se sintiera un poco más confortable. Luego de haber recorrido la mitad del camino, el rubio había dejado de caminar con la espalda demasiado recta y había comenzado a hablar sobre cómo Kageyama y Hinata seguían siendo los mismos tontos de siempre. Mientras tanto, Bokuto ingenió un par de bromas sobre esos dos, haciendo que Tsukishima riera, aunque poco. Sin embargo, entre las tonterías de Bokuto que eran secundadas por Kuroo, Tsukishima logró dejar de sentirse fuera de lugar. Poco pasó para que Bokuto le pasara los brazos por los hombros, haciéndolo sentir un poco enfadado, no obstante, antes de protestarle más al mayor, indicó que estaban frente a la librería.

—¿Qué nombre tenía el libro, Akaashi-san?

—Plantas.

—Akaashi-san, hay muchísimos libros que se llaman así.

—Entonces sólo tenemos que ir y verlos todos.

Los cuatro comenzaron a buscar entre los estantes. Akaashi no tenía ni idea de qué libro era el que buscaba, porque después de todo, había un millar de libros de plantas, así que dijo que si miraba la portada seguro sabía que era _ese_ el que había estado buscando. Quedaron en verlos todos, mostrándole a Akaashi las portadas. Kuroo llevaba libros de colorear de vez en cuando –como broma, dado que estaba comenzando a aburrirse-, mientras que Tsukishima le llevaba libros de jardines. Kotaro encontró uno sobre Camelias; cuando se le acercó para enseñárselo, casi acorraló al menor contra un estante, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

—Akaashi, mira estas floras.

Kotaro había usado la voz que solía usar cuando reclamaba atención, Keiji lo supo de inmediato. Así que miró atentamente el libro y pensó que era momento de tener el almuerzo, por lo que informó a los demás que era ese el que estaba buscando. Se alejó del bloqueador de Karasuno y del excapitán de Nekoma, para ir a pagar el libro, siendo seguido por el de cabello blanco. Kuroo suspiró, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado; no podía evitar pensar que Bokuto era como un crío que a las primeras que se le deja de prestar atención, la reclama de nuevo. Recordó a Akaashi diciéndole que hacía lo que quería cuando quería, pero también se encontró viéndolo suavemente, siendo tan condescendiente como nunca más lo vería ser.

Se acercó a Tsukishima para que salieran de la librería. Al hacerlo, el rubio, que se había quedado atrás, fue rescatado por el moreno.

—Oye, Tsukki, puede que lo sepas, pero ellos dos son muy unidos.

—Siempre he podido verlo.

—No te sientas mal si de pronto alguno de los dos deja de prestarte atención, siempre estaré yo ahí para ti, para que no te aburras, ¿vale?

—Como sea. ¿A qué hora podré volver a casa?

—Ahora que has venido con nosotros, tenemos que tomar el almuerzo, ¿vale? Danos más tiempo.

—Kuroo-san…

Luego de un rato de silencio desde la última réplica, Kuroo comenzó a hablarle acerca de una materia en la universidad que le parecía especialmente difícil; Tsukki se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos, pero estaba siguiéndole la conversación, así que poco a poco el moreno fue sintiéndose más cómodo y confiado a su lado.

* * *

Con un poco de suerte y Akaashi como factor de confianza, lograron llevarse a Tsukishima hasta una cafetería que encontraron sobre su marcha. Se habían sentado cerca de la ventana. Kuroo y Bokuto juntos y Akaashi y Tsukishima del otro lado, frente a ellos. Bokuto ya había pasado su momento con Akaashi, así que ahora había vuelto a prestarles atención a todos por igual. Todos habían pedido un desayuno sencillo, el cual llevaron rápidamente hasta la mesa. Kuroo no había dejado de observar al rubio, quien, con un poco más de confianza con ellos, se dispuso a comer.

Tsukki no era el tipo más hablador. Bokuto no era de los que se callaban ni cuando comían. Akaashi era más o menos como un adorable mueble que miraba hacia la ventana y Kuroo, quien recurría a comer todo lo que estaba en su plato, no podía sino sentirse un poco enfermo al estar tan cerca del rubio; se sentía casi como cuando Oikawa se besaba con él, pero sin siquiera contacto físico. Estaba tan impresionado del efecto del rubio con tan solo un rato que llevaban juntos, que la comida se le resbaló de la boca. Por un momento pensó que Tsukki pensaría que era un idiota. Tsukishima, que estaba viéndolo de frente, pensó que era un idiota.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal la escuela? —Kuroo le lanzó una mirada a Bokuto para que terminara su cháchara de golpe. Y poder hablar. Es decir, necesitaba recuperar la dignidad. No podía ser que hasta hace un rato habían tenido tan buen rollo y ahora estuviera muy callado—. ¿Han estado practicando mucho?

—No especialmente.

—Ya veo… ¿No te pareció una sorpresa encontrarnos fuera de la escuela?

—No, los vi en el gimnasio.

—Tsukki, ¿dónde hay un karaoke?

—Bokuto-san, no voy a acompañarlos a un karaoke.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Pero si has estado hablando con Akaashi y Kuroo, no estás aburriéndote. Anda, Tsukki, llévanos a un karaoke. No queremos ir de regreso hasta Tokio aún.

 _Hasta Tokio._ El bloqueador de Karasuno recordó lo que había escuchado de Keiji más temprano. Suspiró, sabiendo que no iban a dejarlo en paz.

Akaashi había vuelto la mirada para ver qué clase de cara desesperada tenía Kuroo y Bokuto —en intento de que el rubio siguiera paseando con ellos—, pero acabó quedándose con mirar al rubio, totalmente indiferente, tomándose el resto de su té sin alguna clase de interés.

Keiji entonces se dedicó a pensar en Kuroo, en los sentimientos que les estuvo ocultado todo ese tiempo, el viaje, el trayecto; se recriminaba un poco a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta, dado que saltaban a la vista, era tan evidente que hasta dolía. Sorbió un poco más de su té, viendo como Tsukki se rendía y les decía que los llevaría a cantar; Kuroo había estado muy feliz cuando Kotaro se había ido sobre él en la librería, razón por la cual, no había vuelto al lado del más joven. Tenía ciertas dudas al respecto, claro, a razón de que Bokuto no había hablado nunca sobre eso. No entiendo las circunstancias exactas, las cosas tenían que pasar como tuvieran que pasar. El haberse dado cuenta de que a Tsukishima lo asediaba Kuroo no iba a cambiar el futuro.

* * *

Tsukki, para dejar de sentirse un poco menos atrapado en aquella pequeña habitación, salió con la excusa de ir al baño. La verdad es que poco le importaba que estuvieran cantando la canción más popular de la semana, él ni siquiera sabía cuál era. Había visto cómo Keiji lo vio a salir, casi como si pudiera ver sus intenciones. La idea era ir a la paquetería, donde se había dejado la mochila deportiva, e irse. Desde un principio, él nunca tuvo la intención de ir así que…

Le sabía un poco mal el dejar a Akaashi-san con esos dos, pero…

Entró al baño a lavarse la cara antes de irse, pues del trayecto de la cafetería al karaoke había sudado un montón. El clima estaba tan húmedo que apenas y había valido la pena haberse bañado luego de la práctica de ese día. Mientras mojaba su cara se preguntaba porque los senpais tenían que ser tan energéticos y arrolladores. Se secó con una toallita y salió de los baños. Justo a fuera, Kuroo, recargado en una máquina caza premios le sonreía. Casi parecía como si hubiera sido descubierto desde el principio. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba siguiendo.

—¿Todo bien, Tsukki?

—Kuroo-san, no sabía que fuera tan insistente.

—Ah, no, para nada. Es sólo que Bokuto me encargó que te vigilara y te llevara pronto de regreso, porque quiere cantar a duetos —comentó casualmente, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

—Ah.

Kuroo se acercó al rubio, cerrándole el paso a donde fuera que quisiera ir. Haciéndole una seña con la mirada al bloqueador, le señaló la máquina que ahora estaba detrás de él.

—¿No quieres intentarlo con la máquina?

—No.

—¿Quieres que saque algo para ti?

—¿Uh? ¿Acaso está intentando ligar conmigo, Kuroo-san?

—Quién sabe, Tsukki.

—¿Quién sabe? No me esperaba que el grandioso capitán de Nekoma fuera de _esa_ forma.

Se ajustó las gafas mientras el moreno ingresaba una moneda a la máquina y comenzaba a jugar. Por ahora, se había dicho Kuroo, ignorar las provocaciones era mejor; de lo contario le soltaría la sopa de una manera brutal, porque eso del tacto y la sutileza no se le daban cuando estaba nervioso. En fin. Tsukishima no dijo nada mientras lo veía jugar, sin embargo, casi se quedó sin habla cuando en un dos por tres Tetsuro le ofrecía un peluche en forma de camarón frito. Como no lo tomaba, el mayor se acercó hasta él y le metió el pequeño premio en el bolsillo izquierdo de sus pantalones deportivos.

—Bastante impresionante, ¿verdad?

—No es tan difícil.

—¿Quieres intentar?

—Paso.

—Hay un truco, ¿sabes? Hace tiempo Matsukawa me lo enseñó. Dice que así consiguió novia.

—Entonces no lo gaste en estas situaciones.

—¿Por qué crees que esta situación habría de ser un desperdicio?

Tsukki hizo una mueca y luego esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia. El mayor, por el contrario, quiso golpearse por lo que había dicho. No obstante, no le perdió la mirada al otro.

—Tiene razón, le sirvió de práctica… A decir verdad, un camarón frito no es para nada romántico, Kuroo-san. La próxima vez que busque una novia hágalo de una forma más dulce.

—Como digas, Tsukki.

A Kuroo casi se le coció el cerebro con la expresión que puso el rubio. Le gustaba que fuera así, que mostrara esos ojos como si estuviera siendo superior y mejor; cada que lo miraba sonreír así le entraban ganas de hacerlo llorar, de hacerlo sentir como los demás —seguramente— se sentían con esa mirada. Era como domesticar a un oso.

Tsukishima regresó por su cuenta a la sala del karaoke —de todas formas no iban a dejarlo escapar—, seguido de Kuroo. Al entrar, vieron cómo Bokuto estaba bailando muy animado mientras cantaba _Bitch, I'm Madonna._ Akaashi se hizo a un lado del sofá para que ambos pudieran sentarse y ver cómo Bokuto desafinaba, pero bailaba con mucha emoción. Mientras Bokuto terminaba, Akaashi le dijo al rubio que había escogido ya una canción para que ellos dos la cantaran a dueto. Al menor no le emocionaba, pero ya era para él un alivio no tener que cantar con alguno de los otros dos.

Para sorpresa del bloqueador, la canción que eligió Akaashi-san era conocida para él. Su madre la ponía a menudo y cantarla le parecía vergonzoso, pero al menos no se trabó con la letra. Después de todo, _Sentimental journey_ había sido una canción popular hace mucho tiempo. Mientras cantaba, se dio cuenta de que Tetsuro tenía una mueca rara en la cara, como si supiera que si se burlaba un poco iba a acabar con un moretón en la cara; dejando de lado al idiota de Nekoma, a un lado estaba el radiante Bokuto, que bailaba justo como Iyo Matsumoto*. Cuando terminó la canción, Kuroo le pidió el micrófono y le guiñó el ojo para luego ponerse en posición. Tsukishima sólo se sentó —sintiéndose muy aliviado de haber pasado por el trauma del karaoke— y esperó a que la canción comenzara. Al escuchar el inicio supo qué canción era y de pronto sintió cómo Keiji le tocaba el hombro. Volteó a verlo mientras de reojo los veía comenzar bailar.

—Ellos han cantado esa canción desde que salió.

Al voltear de nuevo a verlos, ambos se percataron que ambos excapitanes llevaban puestos los lentes de sol que habían traído para caminar por la ciudad. El rubio los vio moverse con agilidad y facilidad. Sintiendo cómo sus pensamientos estaban siendo manipulados por la canción, él pensó que aquellos dos podían ser algo así como _tipos geniales._

 _God damn  
See you licking frosting from your own hands  
Want another taste, I'm begging, "Yes, ma'am"  
I'm tired of all this candy on the dry land, dry land, oh*_

Kuroo estaba bailando mientras cantaba a la par de Bokuto, no obstante, mientras lo hacía sus ojos no podían apartarse del menor, acercándose poco a poco a él. Tsukishima no sentía esa proximidad.

Si Akaashi y Bokuto conocían más o menos un poco de sus puntajes escolares, de sus pruebas de aptitudes o de algún examen psicométrico que se hubiera hecho durante la preparatoria, era evidente que habían hecho de la vista gorda al ver cómo su amigo se acercaba amenazadoramente al menor; lo hacía como un depredador, era evidente. No era que Kuroo fuera estúpido, tonto o retorcido; tampoco era un psicópata. Pero venga, que un idiota, sí que era. Él mismo consideraba que bien podría irle excelente en todas las materias de la carrera y sin embargo podría elegir cubrir a un gatito de la lluvia con la ropa interior de su madre antes de meterlo a la casa. Por más sencillo que sonara, a veces, Tetsuro tomaba ciertas decisiones no demasiado pertinentes. Ahí estaba Tooru, a quien le encantaba provocar y toquetear, más con quien no llegaría a nada lejos de una manera más allá de la amistad.

No era fanático del descontrol, de la adrenalina y de las emociones pesadas. En realidad, cuanto más las podía evadir, mejor control de su vida creía que llevaba. No era mentira: a él le gustaban las cosas humildes, las que no conllevaban grandes responsabilidades, las que podía gozar y dejar fluir una buena carcajada.

Por eso, en los últimos dos minutos, desde que se había decidido cantar esa canción y se ponía de pie, se había preguntado cuántas malas decisiones habría tomado hasta ese punto; Kuroo tenía, como mala decisión, haberse fijado de esa manera en Kei Tsukishima.

Se justificaba diciendo que _sólo tenías que mirarlo_ , que era atractivo. Tenía el cabello corto, un poco rizado y de un color claro que casi no se veía por las calles. Llevaba gafas de pasta negra, tenía unos ojos color miel. La piel era lisa y sus piernas y brazos, casi parecían de carecer de algún tipo de vello. Kuroo se apostaba el dinero de la renta a que Tsukishima tenía las manos más largas que él, también que su boca era mucho más fina. Sus dientes parecían estar en perfecto orden, sin siquiera haber necesitado ningún tratamiento dental. Incluso ahora, podía decir, que Kei era ligeramente más alto que él. Nada muy significativo, pero no cualquier día iba por ahí y se encontraba a alguien más alto. Porque _él era_ muy alto. Las uñas del más joven también parecía estar hechas perfectamente; la forma de sus dedos era delicada, según había podido observar durante el karaoke. No había nada extraño de en Tsukishima, era un hombre atractivo. Sus hombros eran pequeños y la distancia entre ellos era corta, lo que le daba un aspecto menos masculino. A Kuroo le gustaba eso, incluso la delgadez que dejaba ver por el cuello de su camisa; era más o menos consciente de que Kei era una persona fuerte. Al menos físicamente.

A Tetsuro le causaba un gran problema verlo tan de lejos y tan minuciosamente. No sabía todo lo que quería saber del más joven; no tenía todo lo que quería y por consiguiente, a pesar de llevar menos de tres horas a su lado, como quería desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, se sentía insatisfecho. Y Kei no tenía la culpa. No, en absoluto.

El de lentes lo miraba con ojos deslumbrantes. No sabía si era su propio filtro, pero tenía la impresión de que Kei estaba admirándolo en ese momento. La espalda no la llevaba derecha y tenía una pequeña sonrisa pintada en los labios —Akaashi lucía de la misma manera, pero él miraba a Bokuto—.

No era que al rubio le disgustara el excapitán de Nekoma, sino que más bien, esa actitud de _reconoce que soy un tío genial_ no le agradaba tanto como a los demás. Desde que lo había conocido en el campamento de concentración no se había sentido demasiado bien al lado del otro, por lo que guardar distancias —que era lo que mejor se le daba— parecía funcionar en ese momento, en embargo, no iba a negar que siempre había mantenido un ojo sobre él, por si algo sucedía, claro.

Sin despegarle la mirada a esos ojos color miel, dejó de cantar. Pasó sus brazos a los costados de Kei Tsukishima y fue acercándose. La música seguía sonando, pero no distinguía ya nada. Ni siquiera si Kotaro seguía cantando. Sabía que era una mala idea. Él no era así. Ni siquiera besaba a las chicas en la primera cita. Cortejaba y, si funcionaba, seguía. Llevaba un orden. Al menos regularmente; al menos cuando las cosas le interesaban. Kei colocó en la cara indicios de sorpresa y entonces, tomándolo de los hombros, lo acorraló totalmente; una vez que lo tuvo aprisionado, sintió que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Era lo último que quería hacer, pero ya estaba ahí, buscándose abrir camino entre la barrera que levantaba el rubio y sus labios: lo había terminado por besar a la fuerza. El menor ni siquiera cerró los ojos de la impresión, quedándose con los ojos abiertos, viendo el cabello negro de Kuroo. Sentía las manos grandes y tibias retenerlo con firmeza contra el sofá de la sala de karaoke. El cuerpo parecía habérsele engarrotado y de pronto, Tetsuro pareció ser más grande de lo que era. Kei se sintió minúsculo; no sabía qué demonios hacer. De pronto, sintió que Kuroo dejó de hacer fuerza, aunque seguía besándolo.

Parecía haberse quedado rígido, y no era para más, dado que estaba recriminándose mentalmente cada acción de los últimos 30 segundos. Kei lo empujó al sentir que la fuerza ya no era la misma, pero no consiguió nada más que quedarse muy cerca de él y ver la sonrisa descompuesta del mayor. Su cara debía de estar tan roja que se sentía estúpido. Tetsuro estaba sonriendo, intentando no llorar; gracias a las gafas de sol que aun llevaba, aquello no lo pudo ver el menor. No podía saber qué estaba pensando luego de escuchar un pequeño sonido proveniente de la garganta de Kei, quien se encontraba tan asustado como un gato en una tormenta. Siendo una persona tan alta y con tan buenas respuestas a cualquier cosa, que alguien fuera _mejor que él_ y lo hubieran acorralado de esa manera, le asustó como nada más en la vida. Pasó un minuto para poder salir del estupor, para luego pegarle una cachetada que dolió tanto como sonó.

Cuando el moreno reaccionó, Tsukishima había corrido hacia la puerta de salida y se había marchado tan rápido como un rayo. Kuroo se quedó, sosteniéndose la mejilla enrojecida con la mano, sentándose lentamente en el sofá donde antes había estado el menor.

—Bro, te has pasado una barda completa.

Akaashi quitó la canción que aun sonaba de fondo. Los tres estaban tan impactados que apenas Bokuto había dicho algo, pero incluso eso parecía irreal. Se sentaron junto con Kuroo, quien intentó contener sus lágrimas en vano.

* * *

Bokuto y Akaashi estuvieron pasando el tiempo con él todo el domingo dado que estaba solo. Habían escuchado sobre cómo le había comenzado a gustar Tsukki, sobre qué tenía de bueno, y un sinfín de cosas que Kuroo podía derrochar en palabras buenas del rubio. Ambos lo habían escuchado con paciencia, preguntándose por qué no se los había contado antes. De esa manera, quizá hubieran evitado aquel incidente.

—Kuroo, bro, no creo que sea tan malo. Sólo lo besaste.

—Pero le dio una cachetada impresionante —contestó Akaashi—. No es tan buena señal, creo. ¿Cuándo te he hecho eso, Bokuto-san?

—Bueno… Me tiraste una botella en la cabeza.

—Como sea —Akaashi golpeó el hombro de Bokuto para callarlo, dado que parecía que iba a decir otra cosa—. Kuroo-san, te precipitaste.

—¿Y qué querían que hiciera? —Tomó de su botella. La cerveza que había traído Bokuto era amarga —. Estaba frente a mí, casi pidiéndome hacerlo… No, mentira. No sé para qué tengo cabeza si no la voy a usar.

—Bueno, ha sido un errorcillo.

—Que me costó caro.

—No debió ser para tanto, Kuroo-san.

—Me costó la confianza de Tsukki.

—En primer lugar, bro, no creo que siquiera confiara en ti.

—Bokuto-san...

Akaashi le pasó una nueva botella a Kuroo, una que parecía demasiado fría. Sin embargo, Kuroo la sujetó y se la llevó a los labios. Se sentía bastante patético por tener que ahogar sus penas en alcohol —aun siendo esa su segunda cerveza, pues todo el día le habían estado ofreciendo leche con chocolate y bombones—. No era que simplemente pudiera decir que lo sentía, de hecho, había estado enviándole varios mensajes a Tsukki como si nada hubiera pasado y no había obtenido respuesta alguna, lo que, como podía suponer, iba a seguir. El rubio debía estar realmente enfadado con él; no lo juzgaba. Él ni siquiera podía acordarse de su primer beso, pero estaba bastante seguro de que había sido durante la primaria. Tampoco era que supiera si ese era el primer beso de Kei, sin embargo, algo dentro de sí, lo intuía. Esa mirada vidriosa y esas mejillas tan rojas no podían ser porque había sido besado por otro hombre. Quizá la cachetada sí, pero esa expresión… Tomó más cerveza. Cada que la cara de Tsukki reaparecía, daba un trago. La botella terminó demasiado deprisa y Bokuto le alcanzó otra. Bokuto también se estaba tomando una, mientras que Akaashi estaba tomando un refresco.

Keiji propuso jugar un rato al uno, para distraerse. Tetsuro estuvo de acuerdo, a sabiendas que mientras más pensara, más miserable se sentiría. Así que jugaron al uno por, más o menos, dos horas. Y no era que no estuvieran aburridos, sino que Kuroo ya estaba poniéndose necio. Estaba muy borracho, de hecho, estaba tan borracho como nunca. Se había tomado cinco cervezas, un nuevo récord para él. Se había quedado quieto mirando las cartas que tenía sobre la mesa. Bokuto había estado intentando animarlo, pero Kuroo, pese a estar soltando risas tontas, de pronto parecía apagarse. Dentro lo que cabía, dijo Akaashi, no estaba llorando y no parecía la persona más desolada, y aunque la risa floja y esos ojos somnolientos no fueran por un sentimiento cálido, por lo menos, no lloraba. Parecía adormecido.

La puerta se abrió cuando Bokuto estaba perdiendo, por quinta vez seguida.

—¡He vuelto! ¿Cómo…?

Oikawa se detuvo frente a ellos, primero, viendo las botellas y luego, viendo al moreno incorporarse apenas. Lo observó recorrer la poca distancia entre ellos sujetándose de la pared. Mientras caminaba hacia él, iba riéndose; volteó a ver a Bokuto, quién alzó los hombros.

—¡Tooru, haz vuel… to!

Kuroo hipo una vez más cuando consiguió agarrarse del castaño. Kotaro y Keiji se levantaron lentamente de la mesa, diciéndole a Oikawa que estaban yéndose, porque la madre de Akaashi había llamado hacía ya más de media hora y ellos no se habían movido porque el moreno iba a quedarse solo. Tooru notó la desesperación en sus voces y vio el reloj de la sala: ya eran las nueve de la noche y Tetsuro estaba muy borracho. Pesaba el tenerlo enganchando al cuello, porque no se sostenía de pie; para sacárselo de encima, se abrazó de él y lo encaminó hasta el sofá donde jugaban cartas. Lo dejó ahí sentado, viendo cómo hacía gestos extraños al tener la vista directo al foco de la sala. Dejó la mochila con la que se había ido de viaje a un lado y luego decidió darle toda su atención a su compañero de piso.

—¿Cómo estás, Tetsu-chan? —preguntó, palmeándole la rodilla. —Pareces un poco…

—Cómo decirlo… ¿mareado? —Kuroo soltó una risa poco propia de él y puso sus brazos sobre sus ojos para intentar tapar la luz. Su cuerpo era grande para el sofá así que suspiró un poco frustrado. La mejor opción que tenía para estar cómodo era invadir el espacio de Oikawa—. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana con Iwa-chan? Quiero todos los detalles sucios.

El castaño dejó salir una risa que —a oídos de Kuroo— se escuchó como el canto de los dioses. Cuando se percató de lo bonita que era la risa del excapitán de Seijo, se dijo a sí mismo que debería ir a revisarse la cabeza, porque al parecer estaba dejando de funcionarle. Tal vez era momento de ir a ver a un médico; o tal vez era momento de besar a Tooru. Su cabeza se movía como las verduras del ramen al momento de hervir. No sabía a dónde era mejor mirar, así que sostuvo su cabeza en la misma posición y esperó la plática.

—No hay detalles sucios, Tetsu-chan. Fuimos a unos baños termales… En las habitaciones, ya sabes, las paredes son muy delgadas y… Verás, intenté algo, pero Iwa-chan me golpeó la mano diciéndome que no se iba a ir a ninguna parte, que si toda la vida me había soportado, no iba a huir de la noche a la mañana, así que debía tener paciencia…

—¿Los cojones se le acabaron al decirte que te quería? —A Oikawa, aunque quiso darle risa, vio los labios del moreno en una línea recta. Como pensó que estaría enfadado, decidió no evadir la pregunta.

—Tetsu-chan… Aunque no creas, Iwa-chan es un tipo cariñoso. Me abrazó toda la noche y se bañó conmigo.

—Tooru, se han visto la polla toda la vida, eso no es novedad. La novedad sería que… —Kuroo se rió antes de decirlo, así que Oikawa esbozó una sonrisa. Quizá sólo estaba demasiado borracho— Sería que usaran su arma para algo como una pelea sexy.

—¿Qué demonios, Tetsu-chan? —golpeó con suavidad la cabeza de Tetsuro, quien rió con falsa inocencia. La verdad era que compartir a Oikawa no le parecía mala idea, después de todo, desde el principio nunca fue suyo. No obstante, teniendo a Iwaizumi rendido a sus pies, seguro que a él no le iba a hacer caso. Los celos se disiparon en cuanto se dio cuenta de la terrible persona en la que estaba convirtiéndose. Primero con Tsukki y luego con Oikawa. Tooru, al ver que la conversación se detenía, prosiguió—: ¿Queda algo de cerveza? ¿De tu dignidad? ¿De tus modales?

—Dudo que alguna vez tuviera algo de dignidad, para empezar… Pero si lo que buscas son cervezas, en el refrigerador Bokuto dejó algunas más. Alcánzame una, ¿sí?

—Tal vez te traiga un poco de dignidad y orgullo, porque te ves terrible, Tetsu-chan.

—Jódete, Tooru.

Oikawa le enseñó el dedo medio y le dio un beso en la frente mientras se levantaba para ir por una cerveza. Sacó las dos que quedaban de la nevera, agitándolas ligeramente para comprobar que aún no se congelaban. Antes de regresar al lado del moreno apagó la luz para que el otro estuviera más cómodo; una vez en el sofá, le pasó la cerveza y estuvo contándole todo lo que habían comido, visto y hablado en el viaje. Tetsuro estaba mirando hacia el techo mientras lo escuchaba. A ratos se reía a carcajadas y le pedía que repitiera lo que acababa de decir: Oikawa tenía una forma de narrar las cosas que parecían demasiado estúpidas. Tal vez sólo estaba ebrio.

—¿Se han besado siquiera?

—Un poco. Ya te dije que intenté hacer algún movimiento varias veces. Luego de que me golpeara, horas después, volví a intentarlo, pero justo cuando iba a acercarme a meterle mano alguien se cayó afuera de nuestra habitación. Me quedé empalmado, Tetsu-chan. No sabes qué vergüenza me dio ver que la muchacha a la que ayudé a ponerse de pie lo notara. Se puso rojísima…

—Y el sinvergüenza de Iwaizumi riéndose, seguramente…

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —la carcajada de Oikawa penetró en el corazón de Kuroo, sentenciándolo a sentirse un poco menos mal. Si es que en algún lugar de su cabeza seguía sintiéndose mal.

Kuroo había terminado su botella poco después de que lo hizo Tooru.

—Iwaizumi es un poco despreocupado con lo que respecta a ti, eh…

—Debe ser que nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo que no estábamos tan nerviosos, ni tan preocupados. Él lucía radiante, como si haberme gritado cómo se siente lo hubiera aliviado.

—Debe estar tan ensoñado contigo que ni siquiera se da cuenta que puede hacer contigo todo lo que él quiera, ¿verdad?

—No soy un juguete, Tetsu-chan.

—No, claro que no. Pero mírate. Eres guapo, tu cabello es un desastre por las mañanas pero por alguna razón, antes de salir del departamento luce maravilloso. Cuando sonríes eres precioso; tus manos son largas y hábiles; eres alto, el tono de tu piel es perfecto. Los dedos de tus pies acumulan pelusa entre ellos, pero son delgados y largos. Tienes pies bonitos; las orejas también. Y hostia, Iwaizumi no lo sabe… Ah, eres un histérico… Tan dulce… Cuidas tan bien de todos… Y sabes moverte tan bien. Eres calculador y…

El castaño nunca había escuchado tantas cosas juntas sobre él; por otro lado, Kuroo no estaba tan acostumbrado a halagar tanto a una persona, pero tampoco se sentía demasiado avergonzado por ello. El castaño se miró los pies, quitándose las calcetas en el proceso. Kuroo había dejado de hablar y estaba mirándolo de una forma demasiado intensa. Así era el moreno, tenía una habilidad especial con sus cariños, con su mirada, con sus acciones; era un mejor manipulador de lo que llegaría ser él y lo sabía. Era un hombre casi temible, a quien, si le dejabas entrever una fisura de ti, iba a acorralarte y atraparte. Era alguien seguro.

—Tetsu-chan…

Kuroo había bajado la mirada, pensando en por qué podía decir todas esas cosas agradables y con Tsukki se había comportado como un imbécil. Con el rubio se sentía tan estúpido, tan inseguro que le costaba trabajo no perder la compostura y ponerse a reír como un idiota frente a él. Oikawa carraspeó, atrayendo la atención del mentado tan rápido que hasta sintió vértigo. No les tomó ni cinco segundos de mirarse a los ojos para que Tooru se lanzara a la boca de Tetsuro, con tan velocidad y fuerza que cayeron del sofá. El excapitán de Nekoma se quejó suavemente, siendo sofocado por el deseo frustrado del castaño. Se dejó besar, olvidando al rubio poco a poco; concentrándose en el hombre que estaba aprisionándolo contra el piso. Dejó que le quitaran la playera; él hizo lo propio con el contrario, viendo cómo el castaño parecía moverse de su visión. Estaba muy mareado, no iba a negarlo; logró sugerir que deberían subir al sofá y entre risas lo hicieron, mientras se quitaban los pantalones. Casi sin pensarlo y ya bien acostados en el sofá, Oikawa se puso a frotarse contra la apenas notable erección de Kuroo. Llevaba conteniéndose todo el fin de semana, estaba tan ansioso que quería arrancarle la ropa interior al otro… Cosa que en realidad hizo. No la rompió, pero la sacó de manera violenta; tanto que rasguñó el muslo derecho de Kuroo, quién se quejó, pero sonrió de una manera exquisita, como si hubiera sido un movimiento de los buenos.

—Tooru…

El castaño miró los ojos vidriosos de su compañero de piso y se metió su polla en la boca. Como aun no tenía una erección, la resguardó en su boca y comenzó a estimularlo. Le llevó unos minutos que le parecieron eternos; cuando por fin pudo hacer que se levantara, Tetsuro se reincorporó en el sofá, con las mejillas rojas y se abrazó de Oikawa, diciéndole que era el mejor tío que alguna vez hubiera conocido. Apretaba la boca en una línea recta que parecía muy firme y cerraba los ojos mientras dejaba escapar el nombre de su acompañante. Pensó en que vomitar justo en ese momento sería un total desperdicio.

—Tooru… Cama…

—Sí.

Aprovechando que lo estaba abrazando y él estaba hincado en la orilla del sofá, tomó las piernas del moreno y las acomodó a sus costados. Kuroo estaba dejándose hacer, viéndolo desde abajo, mientras apreciaba los pezones rosados y erectos de Oikawa. Con todo el ánimo que pudo reunir, le clavó las manos en el trasero y lo alzó. Kuroo se sobresaltó por el brusco movimiento y casi se caen los dos, sin embargo, Oikawa se recargó en la pared y logró mantenerse en pie. Se felicitó a sí mismo, por estar cargando aun tío más alto y pesado que él. Como no era tan fuerte como su Iwa-chan, distrajo sus brazos con un beso apasionado. Sintió la cálida polla de Kuroo mojar ligeramente su abdomen; lamió la clavícula del moreno, sintiendo cómo el otro se intentaba apartar aunque fuera un poco. Se apresuró a llegar a su propia habitación —chocando a Kuroo contra la puerta y luego disculpándose entre risas—, donde depositó a Tetsuro con toda la delicadeza que sus adoloridos brazos le permitieron. Se colocó sobre de él y lo besó lentamente.

Quiso decir algo, no obstante notó que Kuroo le bajó los calzoncillos y se movió debajo de él para llegar hasta su pene y metérselo en la boca. Tooru, sin pensar demasiado las cosas, comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras intentaba que sus brazos lo mantuvieran más tiempo en esa posición. Tetsuro comenzó a masturbarse dejando que embistieran contra su boca. Era una posición extraña: sus piernas estaban fuera de la cama, su trasero, tenso para no caer, estaba en el filo de la misma. Estaba a punto de correrse. Quería cerrar la boca para poder apretar los dientes y no gemir al venirse, pero no pudo. Se corrió, gritando contra la polla de Oikawa, quien no tardó más de un minuto en comenzar a moverse más y más rápido.

Kuroo intentó sostener las caderas de Tooru colocando sus manos en las caderas contrarias pero no logró que disminuyera el ritmo, ni la profundidad. Estaba quedándose sin aire. Los ojos le estaban lagrimeando y aunque palmeara el trasero del castaño no se detenía, hasta que sintió algo amargo en la lengua. Oikawa se quedó quieto un momento, por lo que Tetsuro acabó por tragarse el semen con saliva que tenía retenido en la boca. Empujando con suavidad al excapitán de Seijo, notó cómo se movían de sobre de él y podía conseguir aire. No obstante, apenas se vio libre, se giró demasiado rápido hacia la izquierda cayéndose de la cama y sintiendo como su cabeza daba una sacudida salvaje.

—Tooru. Baño. Ahora mismo voy a…

Oikawa abrió los ojos, aliviándose de haber pasado un orgasmo fenomenal sin que el otro se hubiera vomitado encima. Estaba pensando en que seguramente se habría venido un montón cuando vio cómo Tetsuro se giraba hasta caer de la cama. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y lo levantó del piso, para arrastrarlo al baño. Casi en cuando abrieron la tapa del váter, Kuroo devolvió hasta su alma.

Mientras lo escuchaba vomitar, Tooru recordó el primer día que habían pasado juntos. Se vio a sí mismo palmeándole la espalda mientras vomitaba luego de unas cervezas. Kuroo había estado demasiado dócil esta vez. Cosa que no molestó a la ansiedad de Oikawa, sin embargo, le preocupó; después de todo, Kuroo era un poco demasiado pervertido. Estaba demasiado borracho, se dijo, demasiado fuera de control. Algo había pasado.

Nunca lo había visto así.

* * *

Esa noche la pasaron juntos. Dormir fue menos incómodo para Tetsuro porque estaba demasiado fuera de combate como para notar el mal dormir del castaño. No obstante, a la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta que tenía todo el pecho y las piernas llenas de chupetones, además de un golpe en la espalda baja. Iba a reclamárselo a Tooru, pero notó que era tarde para estar riñéndole, sumándole el hecho de que se acordaba perfectamente de la noche anterior y se lo había pasado demasiado bien como para siquiera comentar algo al respecto. Así pues, se fue a la escuela con unas tres pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y el cuerpo, que era básicamente insoportable. Uno de los peores lunes de su vida.

Oikawa fue despertado por su teléfono sonando desde un bolsillo del pantalón —el cual yacía en el piso de la sala—. Como ya estaba fuera de la cama y siendo regañado por Iwaizumi —quien había estado llamando desde fuera del departamento, puesto que lo buscó por el campus para ir a comer pero no lo encontró— acabó por meterse a la regadera e irse a la universidad con el antiguo as de Seijo, aunque sólo llegara al último periodo.

La verdad es que poco le importaba la escuela al pensar en el golpe que le había dado a Tetsuro la noche anterior, el estado del mismo y la buena sesión que habían tenido. Tampoco es que necesitara llegar a clases para separarse de su Iwa-chan.

* * *

Los días habían pasado de manera tranquila.

Kuroo había estado relajándose un poco luego de que el castaño se disculpó reiteradas veces por haberlo golpeado contra la puerta, dándole un moretón al final de la espalda. Tooru, luego de ver que el moreno estaba menos agobiado, procedió a preguntarle qué era lo que había sucedido; como no era algo demasiado secreto, el excapitán de Nekoma le contó sobre cómo se había enamorado a primera vista del rubio, en el campamento. Le platicó cómo habían ido a buscarlo hasta Sendai en un momento de locura, qué comieron, de qué hablaron en el trayecto al karaoke, las canciones que habían cantado en el karaoke, el cómo consiguió un peluche para Tsukki intentando impresionarlo —Oikawa en este punto admitió que él estaría muy impresionado si él hiciera eso para él— y cómo lo había arruinado brutalmente frente a Bokuto y Akaashi.

Kuroo no sonaba demasiado afectado; lo contó mientras se atragantaba haciendo algo así como fumar unos cigarros mentolados que se había comprado ese día, mirando el techo. Nunca había fumado, pero Oikawa y otros amigos con anterioridad le habían explicado cómo hacerlo —pero bien decía la madre de Kuroo, _de la teoría a la práctica hay una distancia abismal_ y eso le constó al moreno en ese momento—; al final, ni siquiera le resultaba placentero hacerlo. Sin embargo, los últimos días se había sentido asediado por la ansiedad de ver cómo sus mensajes se iban y no volvía una respuesta del rubio, por lo que pensó que quizá sería una buena idea, porque, ¿qué diablos? En las películas siempre solucionaban un sinfín de problemas mientras fumaban y charlaban.

Por otro lado, Oikawa escuchó con atención todo lo que Tetsuro tuvo por decir y después le preparó chocolate caliente con bombones, quitándole los cigarros y poniéndolos en el bote de basura: Kuroo no servía para fumar.

Así pues, Bokuto, Akaashi, Oikawa e Iwaizumi —a quien pusieron al corriente— habían estado yendo y viniendo por el departamento, no dejando ni por un momento que Tetsuro cayera en las trampas del desamor. Los cuatro eran muy positivos y sugerían que sólo debían darle tiempo al menor, porque después de todo, a veces es complicado lidiar con esos sentimientos. Además, le comentó Iwaizumi, que si él no volvía, todo iba a estar bien, porque tenía una buena cara y seguro había muchas y muchos detrás de él y ellos no lo iban a dejar a un lado. Iwaizumi lo había dicho muy seriamente en lo que Tooru estaba en el baño; lo pronunció con una voz solemne y un poco tímida, mientras se bebía una limonada. Pudo haber sido el momento más soso del mundo, porque Iwaizumi era un tipo que no sabía manejar las palabras amables con tanta maestría como Oikawa pero, para el moreno, había sonado excelente: casi pudo comprender por qué Oikawa estaba tan enamorado de él.

* * *

Pasó un mes completo en el que Kuroo decidió mandarle mensajes cada tercer día al rubio. Le preguntaba cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente; incluso llego a contarle un par de cosas que veía y/o hacía en la universidad. En su último mensaje le preguntaba qué estaba haciendo —la manera en que iniciaba todos los mensajes que le enviaba— y le comentaba que Oikawa e Iwaizumi le habían dado un volante donde ponían que había una exposición de dinosaurios; junto con el texto, le adjuntó la imagen del volante, para aumentar la fiabilidad del mensaje. Había enviado el mensaje con pocas expectativas; a decir verdad estaba cansándose de hacerlo, dado que solo lo entristecía… Hasta que Kei respondió, contándole que estaba viendo un documental de animales salvajes.

Para: Gafas-kun

Re:

 _¿Tsukki? ¿Estás viendo un documental por gusto propio o por la escuela? Sabiendo que eres tú, muy posiblemente lo ves por gusto personal, ¿me equivoco?_

Kuroo observó la pantalla de su celular con paciencia, hasta que unos minutos después llegó una respuesta.

De: Gafas-kun

Re:

 _Si se diera el tiempo de mirar esta clase de documentales, podría mejorar su comportamiento, Kuroo-san._

Kuroo sonrió. Giró en su cama y se acomodó mejor. Deseó estar al lado del chico para poder ver esa mirada fría y soberbia que ponía al hablarle. Pero no iba a pasar, porque estaba en su habitación, escuchando cómo Oikawa —desde su propia alcoba— decía _Iwa-chan_ tan rápido y tantas veces que merecía un record.

Para: Gafas-kun

Re:

 _Si logro mejorar mi comportamiento al de un, por ejemplo, orangután… ¿podríamos ver la exposición de dinosaurios que te mandé?_

Era precipitado; sin embargo no podía pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa, ni en algo que también molestara al otro. Además, había escuchado de esa exposición hace un par de días y no iba a perdérsela. De decirle al moreno que no, tan sólo ocasionaría un encuentro ridículo e incómodo.

De: Gafas-kun

Re:

 _No estaría mal._

Kuroo casi se cayó de la cama al ver la respuesta. El teléfono se le resbaló cayéndole en la cara; cuando pudo tenerlo en las manos de vuelta, vio que tenía otro mensaje nuevo.

De: Gafas-kun

Re:

 _¿Akaashi-san y Bokuto-san van a ir también?_

Era una condición razonable, se dijo Kuroo. Después de todo, él tampoco se fiaría de sí mismo luego de haberse comportado como un idiota aquella vez.

Tsukki lo había preguntado porque sabía que _obviamente_ estarían ahí también. Esos tres eran casi un solo ser. Se repitió en el interior de su mente que eso era mejor a un Bokuto-san saltándole encima en medio de una explicación importante.

Para: Gafas-kun

Re:

 _Sí, claro. Quizá también Oikawa e Iwaizumi, quiénes me dieron el volante. ¿Qué dices? ¿El fin de semana?_

De: Gafas-kun

Re:

 _Entendido._

Kuroo giró en la cama con tanta emoción que el colchón crujió más de lo normal. Quiso ir a compartirle la dicha al castaño, pero notó que el parloteo había cesado y lo más probable es que aquellos dos estuvieran besándose, por lo que no le quedó más que emocionarse en silencio mientras le contaba a Bokuto y Kenma —a quien tenía bien informado de su situación— y esperaba la respuesta.

* * *

Kei Tsukishima no sabía qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Hacía tres días que había accedido a salir con Kuroo, Bokuto y Akaashi —quizá con el gran rey e Iwaizumi también— dado que de igual forma iba a encontrárselos en ese día, en ese lugar.

A decir verdad, a Tsukishima no le gustaba demasiado pasear solo, mucho menos con tipos que se excedían con la confianza… En realidad, prefería quedarse en su habitación, en donde nadie lo molestara demasiado. Pensó en ello, mientras se frotaba las manos y esperaba a que el tren se detuviera. Debería estar llegando en cualquier momento. No podía evitar pensar en que estaba haciendo una tontería yendo hacia ellos, sin embargo, cuando accedió, le pareció la idea más viable.

Cerró los ojos y se puso los audífonos. Pudo escuchar que anunciaban la parada a lo lejos.

Desde siempre le había molestado llamar demasiado la atención. El color de cabello, de su piel, o su altura. Cualquiera de esas tres cosas siempre hacía que las personas detuvieran su mirada en él suficiente tiempo como para incomodarlo. Siempre había sido el chico más alto de su clase, de su familia directa, del equipo de volley de la secundaria y la preparatoria. El tipo más pálido que hubieran visto la mayoría de las personas y, por supuesto, siempre le preguntaban si teñía su cabello. Le molestaban todas esas observaciones de la gente. Las chicas podían decirlo de una forma amable y como si quisieran ganárselo —¡eres genial, Tsukishima!—, mientras que los chicos solían alabarlo también, como Yamaguchi. Otros sólo cotilleaban sin buena fe. No atendía especialmente a ningún tipo de crítica; no obstante, lo que le causaba conflicto era que los demás hablaran siquiera de él. No tenía la culpa de ser alto, de ser pálido, rubio, de sacar buenas notas, de ser astuto. _No tenía la culpa, joder._ Era consciente, eso sí, de ser alguien superior, en muchos sentidos… Aunque luego de haber conocido a Oikawa y Kuroo se dio cuenta de que era superior más no era el mejor. Había escuchado sobre las buenas notas de Kuroo y Oikawa; además eran altos, sociales —retorcidos, pero al final de cuentas con más gente que a su alrededor—, guapos y seguro que no les faltaban las chicas. Él era alto, listo y llamativo y tampoco le faltaban las chicas, pero no encontraba sentido alguno de salir con una.

En cierta forma, le aliviaba no ser el mejor. Parecía demasiada responsabilidad serlo; cuidar esa reputación, sonreírle a las personas, esas cosas… Esas cosas que a Tsukishima no le gustaban.

Él hacía lo que debía cuando tenía qué, y si no tenía que hacerlo, con simpleza hacía el vago. Por un lado, era su estilo y le gustaba de esa manera, no era ningún holgazán y ensayaba en las prácticas con el resto del equipo, sin embargo, sí que sentía una ligera envidia por Yamaguchi, o Hinata o Kageyama, que parecía sólo tener cabeza para una sola cosa. No obstante, esa envidia se iba pronto, al catalogarlos como idiotas.

 _En fin._

Se acomodó las gafas en cuanto vio a Kuroo al bajar del tren. El moreno lo vio a la primera —seguramente por ser alto y rubio, venga— y comenzó a caminar hasta él. No hizo ni el amago de saludar antes tiempo. Tan sólo se retiró los audífonos, molestándose con Kuroo sin haberle saludado, pues iba solo. Antes de siquiera llegar hacia el otro, solo pudo recordar lo que había pasado la primera vez que habían salido.

Ya lo había superado, más o menos. Tener que aceptar que siempre hay alguien mejor que tú le había jodido cada uno de los días que acontecieron luego de ese suceso, pero poco a poco, fue aceptado la idea de que no pasaba nada; es decir, tenía la guardia baja en ese momento, a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado y Kuroo sólo era un _bully_ sin otro tipo de intención. Un sádico, vamos. Nada de qué preocuparse. No eran cosas importantes. (Al menos de eso se había intentado convencer cada mañana, cuando pensaba en Kuroo; lo que él llamaba la hora _infernal,_ en conmemoración al mentado.)

Así que ahí estaba, viendo cómo Kuroo sacudía la mano derecha en su dirección. Miró a otro lado, para no parecer demasiado interesado o nervioso. Había accedido porque este hombre estaba volviéndolo completamente loco con tantos mensajes... Y los dinosaurios. Su energía se iba agotando según respondía a los mails de Kuroo por la noche. Se quedaba dormido con el teléfono móvil en mano y a la mañana siguiente era muy seguro encontrar al mismo en el suelo, junto con sus gafas... Si era que tenía suerte, porque siempre podía acostarse sobre ellas.

A Tsukishima le molestaban las personas arrogantes —o al menos así le parecía— como Kuroo. No obstante, al mirar de nuevo hacia esa dirección por la que se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que llevaba una mochila ligera colgada al hombro y una sonrisa que casi dolía de lo deslumbrante que era; lo que no le molestaba. Se acomodó la chaqueta, sintiéndose nervioso, pero intentando parecer lo más natural posible.

—Hey, Gafas-kun.

—Es Tsukishima.

—Hey, Tsukki —repitió. Sonrió, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se movía sin consentimiento, acercándose demasiado al menor. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba casi abrazando a Kei. Levantó la mano en forma de saludo —para disimular que estaba a punto de darle un fuerte abrazo—, parpadeó rápidamente y observó cómo el rubio daba un ligero paso hacia atrás—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Uh… Bien.

—Ya veo. Luces bien.

—¿Dónde están Bokuto-san y Akaashi-san?

—¡Ah, cierto! Esta mañana Akaashi me ha dicho que Bokuto tiene paperas desde hace tres días, pero como estaba tan emocionado de venir, no dijo nada. Tiene mucha fiebre.

—¿Y Akaashi-san está bien…?

—Uh, sí. Verás, aunque viven juntos, no va a contagiarse porque dice que a él le dio cuando era un niño, así que no hay problema.

Kuroo se quedó sin saber qué decir. Tsukishima susurró algo como que debían salir de la estación de trenes, lo que hicieron. Caminando a la par, Tetsuro observó al rubio de reojo, deleitándose un poco con su perfil.

Sin mentir, cuando Kuroo contestó el teléfono a las seis y media de la mañana casi sintió que el azúcar se le bajaba de la preocupación al oír lo de Bokuto; ni en un millón de años hubiera esperado que el excapitán de Fukurodani se enfermara… Es decir, era el tío más sano que conocía. Pocos minutos después, luego de aceptar que Kotaro no era invencible ante los virus, casi se muere al caer en cuenta de que no irían a acompañarlo con Tsukki. Pensó en avisarlo, pues el rubio apenas iría saliendo de su casa para tomar el tren. De haberlo hecho, lo más seguro es que el rubio hubiera cancelado. Decidió preguntarle una vez más a Oikawa, quien le había dicho que no irían porque Iwaizumi tenía exámenes en lunes y necesitaba estudiar. No iba a negar que era una patética excusa de un "nos queremos quedar solos en casa", pero, ¿quién demonios era él para juzgar a ese par?

De que se sentía un poco fracasado al caminar al lado del más joven sin decir ni pío, pues claro. No quería forzar las cosas; no sabía cómo hacer que el flujo de su relación se refrescara. Kei no era tan adaptable como Oikawa, ni tan amable como Iwaizumi, ni tan vivaz como Bokuto, ni tan confiable como Akaashi... No sabía qué coño hacer; aunque claramente no era buena idea el comenzar a compararlos.

—¿Has… tenido paperas, Tsukki? —Kuroo había estado en silencio todo el trayecto, hasta ese momento.

—No.

Tetsuro pagó las dos entradas al evento como disculpa. Tsukki quiso pelear por ello, pero el moreno tan sólo entró y comenzó a mirar las cosas. Mientras caminaban viendo cada sitio, volvió a preguntar:

—¿Qué tal varicela?

—Sí.

—¿Qué edad tenías?

—Uh… fue en mi último año de secundaria.

—¿Es en serio? ¿No te daba demasiada comezón? ¿Qué tal las ampollas? ¿Estaban muy escondidas?

—Kuroo-san, ¿es que de verdad importa?

—Pues claro… Mmm, mira eso. Es enorme.

Ambos se detuvieron a ver a un dinosaurio que estaba cerca de un extremo de la exposición. El excapitán de Nekoma quería preguntar por qué estaba en el fondo y no en el centro, pero le dio igual al escuchar cómo el más joven le seguía la conversación.

—¿Cuál es el interés por ella? Puedes ir a un jardín de niños y contraerla al instante.

—¿Así la adquiriste? ¿La adquiriste junto con ese carácter?

—¿Adquirió su estupidez en el jardín de niños, Kuroo-san?

—Auch.

—Kuroo-san, mire por allá.

Kuroo entendía, más o menos, porque Tsukishima era del tipo de hombre que sólo tenía un amigo. Es decir, estaba ese chico que lo rondaba siempre, al menos en el campamento. Ese tío de pecas que iba detrás del rubio sin decir mucho. Kei era… Temperamental. Vale, que tenía la impresión de que era demasiado fastidioso con él y también hacía comentarios muy malos sobre él y metía un montón la pata cada que abría la boca en su presencia. De hecho, al parecer, no podían tener una conversación decente. O algo parecido.

Mirar al rubio de lejos era como ver a alguien pasivo y sereno, sin embargo, teniéndolo a un lado y replicando por casi cualquier cosa que decía era… Excitante. A veces Kuroo le creía al bloqueador cuando le decía que algo no debía funcionarle dentro de la cabeza.

Siguió al rubio todo el tiempo, haciendo una que otra pregunta sobre los dinosaurios y la vida diaria de Kei. El mentado, al verse acorralado entre Kuroo y una multitud fanática de la era Mesozoica se limitó a contestar con un par de frases; ninguno de los dos pudo ocultar esa fascinación de estar en la exposición, aunque no fuera por el mismo motivo.

* * *

Tetsuro, mientras contemplaba su té y sus galletas, se dio cuenta de que había tenido una cita con Tsukishima. Habían tenido esas conversaciones mientras caminaban en la exposición, e incluso charlando pudieron caminar sin preocupación.

En todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, pudo ver la magnificencia de estar enamorado. Siempre había sentido que era agradable estarlo dado que podías mantener la cabeza fija en algo y poder apoyarte de eso para seguir adelante. El estado le producía básicamente una sensación de no querer quedarse estancado y siempre mirar al frente. Apreciaba sus propios sentimientos, incluso aunque Tsukki hiciera que estar enamorado resultara doloroso de vez en cuando. Ahora bien, dentro del evento, con esas luces y esos dinosaurios grandes y espectaculares —Tetsuro abrió la boca de la impresión, porque aunque él, como Tooru, prefiera el tema de los aliens, los dinosaurios seguían siendo tan extravagantes que podrían llamar la atención de quien se les antojara— pudo darse cuenta de esos ojos color miel, que brillaban con emoción. Las expresiones de asombro, lo mucho que tardaba viendo cada cosa y lo amable que se volvía con él. Kei había dicho cosas como "asombroso, Kuroo-san" y habían pasado casi dos horas y media caminando hombro con hombro sin soltar burradas.

El moreno había logrado calmar su nerviosismo. De hecho, quiso pedirle disculpas por la ocasión anterior, pero no encontró manera de hacerlo estando el otro tan feliz. Decidió disfrutar del evento también, sintiendo cómo su corazón palpitaba con alegría.

Kei estaba frente a él, comiéndose un pastel con un té al que le había puesto dos sobres de azúcar. Estaba pensando en lo asombrosa que había sido ver cada uno de los dinosaurios expuestos. Desde que se acordaba le gustaban, cosa que compartía con Yamaguchi —quien no había querido ir a Tokio con él, incluso aunque se tratara de esos animales—. No importaba, en realidad. Poco a poco el rubio había dejado escapar la emoción repentina que le había embargado y comenzó a hacer comentarios sobre la exposición; era agradable tener a alguien sentado frente a él que le contestara de una manera honesta cómo le había parecido. Era como haber digerido un gran acontecimiento feliz y luego soltar poco a poco las partes favoritas. No era tan hipócrita como para mentir y decir que no estaba disfrutándolo.

Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que no le estaba molestando en absoluto estar ahí sentado con el tipo que lo había besado a la fuerza, le hizo asustarse un poco. Había pensado en él cada día del último mes, sin resolver si estaba siendo paranoico —porque Kuroo-san era un experto en ser un maldito cínico y todas esas insinuaciones habían sido mentira— o alguna otra cosa. Es decir, ese día había ido todo tan malditamente bien que dudaba que lo anterior hubiera pasado. Picó su pastel una vez más y comió el trozo de pan dulce. Tetsuro había acertado: era un lugar caro pero con buenos postres.

—¿A qué hora quieres regresar, Tsukki?

—Uh, quizá luego de comer este pastel.

—¿No quieres quedarte más tiempo? Podemos ir a jugar a casa de Bokuto y Akaashi.

—No creo que sea tan buena idea.

Tetsuro tenía azúcar en la boca, por las galletas. El rubio quiso decir algo pero se abstuvo al pensar en que quizá el moreno podía malinterpretarlo. Así que siguió comiendo, hasta que el otro volvió a hablar:

—Tsukki… Ah… Yo, verás… Estoy avergonzado por lo idiota que fui la vez que fuimos al karaoke.

Tsukishima dejó de beber el té que tenía en la mano y regresó la taza a la mesa. Su expresión se endureció un poco, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por su interlocutor. Kuroo siguió.

—Va a sonar cínico, pero no me arrepiento.

—No tiene sentido que comience a decirlo, entonces.

—Espera, espera. A lo que quiero llegar es que… Me gustas, ¿sabes? Me gustas de verdad.

Tetsuro Kuroo no se acobardó en ningún momento. Lo miró con fijeza a los ojos, observando el pequeño sobresalto que sufrió la cara del rubio, quien de inmediato trató de recomponerse. Luego de entrecerrar sus ojos de nuevo, sonrió sardónicamente y volvió a llevarse la taza a los labios. Antes de beber, susurró:

—Que desagradable, Kuroo-san.

* * *

Kuroo había hecho una broma luego del último comentario de Tsukishima y después se quedaron en silencio mientras terminaban su postre. Posteriormente, el bloqueador quiso regresar a casa y el moreno se ofreció a acompañarlo. En el trayecto, el mayor no pudo evitar pensar en lo feliz que era en ese momento, al poder caminar hombro con hombro sin ser rechazado.

Kei flotaba en una constante serenidad, escuchando el parloteo del mayor. Su cabeza no dejaba de repasar aquellas palabras de antes. Hizo lo posible por despedirse lo más neutro que pudo de su superior, para finalmente ingresar al vagón del tren y sentarse.

Había sido un día espectacular, pensaron los dos para sus adentros.

* * *

Reviews:

 **LeoriHNB**

¡Qué bueno que te has enamorado del KuroOi, porque a mí también me encanta! XD

Sí, también creo que la relación de Bokuto y Akaashi es complicada en ocasiones por la falta de responsabilidad de uno y las pocas palabras de otro. Aún así, creo que ellos son un claro ejemplo de lo que es "encontrar tu media naranja".

Gracias por el comentario : D He actualizado ; D

 **A. Lala S. Stark**

Lamento que hayas tenido una mala mañana XD

Yo también adoro el BokuAka… Y creo que aunque escribí una trama un poco dramática alrededor de ellos, creo que fue buena, porque maté dos pájaros de un tiro (con Iwaizumi todo chido, dándose cuenta de que él estaba haciendo la misma burrada que Bokuto).

Lamento haberme tardador taaaanto.

Ahg, voy a hacerme una carpeta de ellos dos también(¿)

Me tardé más de tres meses, joder, lo siento.

Espero que valga la pena…(¿)

Gracias por comentar.

 **Mo Brown**

Síiii, el IwaOi es algo así como agridulce.

La vida de Kuroo todavía está siendo un desmadre, pero él está ahí para todos porque, venga, es un buen tío.

Espero no tardarme un año… Ya me he tardado suficiente esta vez.

¡Nos leemos!

 **Zil Shigami**

Muchas gracias por comentar esto : D

 **KathKolmer**

Esto no va a ser una historia sin terminar, tenlo por seguro.

No me han salido los capítulos cortos, pero aquí ya te subo uno súper largo, creo que más que los anteriores.

Un beso a ti también, y gracias por la paciencia : D

* * *

Las canciones del karaoke, por si a alguien le interesa:

*Sentimental Journey de Iyo Matsumoto.

*Cake by the ocean de DNCE.

* * *

Me he tardado un siglo entero. Tres meses o más, ¿verdad?

He aprendido mi lección. De ahora en adelante actualizaré cada que pueda sin prometer previamente algo.

Voy a contarles cosas que en realidad puede que no les importe, pero…

Al finalizar el capítulo anterior me di cuenta de que había sido muy largo, porque había incluido una cita de Kuroo y Tsukishima, pero era demasiado por leer (este capítulo es también extenso, lo siento). Sin embargo, pensé que podría reciclar un par de escenas de la cita, sin embargo, no lo logré. Acabé por escribir todo el capítulo por mi cuenta, desperdiciando más de cinco mil palabras, que, creo, ya perdí por ahí. En todo caso, esta forma de ser las cosas me ha dejado más convencida que la vez pasada… Porque hay un avance, uno significativo. Así que… Vamos bien.

Espero que hayan tenido una buena temporada vacacional (estuve haciendo tantas cosas que mes y medio de vacaciones no me alcanzó para nada), y que tengan un buen inicio de actividades escolares, o de trabajo. Actualmente me encuentro bastante ocupada, así que la actualización va a tardar un poco, espero no prolongarme mucho. Voy a esforzarme chicos, estén pendientes.

Muchas gracias por haberme leído. Muchas gracias a NalleCifer por darme su tiempo.

Kiharu.


End file.
